Sakura Haruno ¿Una segadora de almas?
by NatiiHime
Summary: Esta vez Sakura no sera la niña llorona y débil del anime, esta vez ella carga consigo un gran secreto, tiene una misión importante en la aldea de Konoha como shinigami entrenada profesionalmente. ¿Cual sera esa misión?, ¿Como reaccionaran sus compañeros al enterarse de la verdadera identidad de la pelirrosa?, mal summary, una oportunidad porfis!
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Sakura Haruno… ¿una segadora de almas? **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si :D  
_**

**Capitulo 1:  
**

**Era una mañana soleada en konoha, nos ubicamos en la casa de cierta peli rosa que acababa de levantarse de su descanso. Parecía estar animada, su nombre era Sakura Haruno, genin recién graduada, se puso su banda en la cabeza y se miro al espejo.  
**

**sakura: ***_**bueno… acá estamos, por fin me gradué!, creí que nunca iba a pasar!... no creo que me dejen mostrar mi verdadera personalidad ahora, mucho menos ahora!... aaahhh que aburrido no podre pelear a mi gusto, VOY A MATAR A ESE VIEJO!... pero bueno, no puedes complacer a todo el mundo* **_**Mejor me voy o se me va a hacer tarde.  
**

**Salió con destino a la academia, realmente estaba feliz, logro graduarse, no es que le importara ya que ella mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de esos tontos alumnos, pero con graduarse de genin conseguiría salir de la aldea para poder entrenar a su gusto y sin necesidad de escuchar las ordenes del hokage, las cuales estaban por hacerla perder la cabeza de lo molesta que estas la ponían. En el camino logro divisar a Ino Ymanaka, una chica que de verdad lograba sacarla de quicio, está la miro con desafío en sus ojos a lo cual sakura le mando la misma mirada.  
**

**Sakura: ***_**noooo, porque?, porque?, porque?!... no hay ni un solo día en que pueda ir normal a la academia sin encontrármela?... Que acaso kami-sama me odia tanto?... una sola palabra de su boca y le atravesare la cabeza con un kunai!... no esperen, eso es malo, genial…. Bueno sakura trata de ser fuerte y no matarla*  
**_**Ino: Buenos días sakura… (mirándola con odio y reto)  
Sakura: Buenos dias ino …. (devolviéndole la mirada y comenzando a caminar seguida de ino al lado de ella)  
Ino: así que al fin dejaron que te graduaras, que sorpresa je  
Sakura: ***_**voy a matarla…* **_**esas clases ya fueron historia, ahora somos ninjas y somos iguales ***_**lo cual pasara en tus mas rotundos sueños, idiota* **_**ya no volverás a vencerme ino (adelantándose)  
**

**Ino volvió a ponerse al lado de ella, pero sakura se volvió a adelantar e ino hizo lo mismo, así que las dos comenzaron a correr.  
Mientras tanto en la academia, mas específicamente en el aula de sakura, estaba sentado un chico rubio de ojos celestes y piel algo quemadita con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro esperando, ese chico es mas conocido como Naruto Uzumaki, el muchacho que se ah ganado el título del alumno mas idiota del aula o descerebrado e imperativo, al lado de el paso un chico de expresión aburrida llamado Shikamaru Nara el cual se sorprendió de ver a naruto sentado ahí como si nada.  
**

**Shika: ¿que haces aquí naruto?, no puedes estar aquí a no ser que te hallas graduado  
Naruto: ¿¡por que no abres bien los ojos shikamaru!?, esta es una banda de regulación!, vamos a ser entrenados juntos, ¿como te quedo el ojo?  
**

**Mientras tanto en el pasillo. Se escuchaba como si una manada se estuviera acercando al aula, sakura e ino corrian a toda velocidad, todo aquel que estaba en el pasillo se pegaba contra la pared para que las chicas no lo atropellaran, y así corrieron hasta llegar al aula. Al entrar respiraban agitadas por la "gran maratón" que habían hecho.  
**

**Ino: parece que te gane de nuevo  
Sakura: ahs, por favor yo llegue primero  
Ino: ¿siempre eres tan ilusa?  
**

**Naruto noto la presencia de sakura y giro para verla sonrojado.  
**

**naruto: ***_**Sakura…***_

**Sakura miro a donde estaba naruto y se molesto en su interior, pero trato de calmarse y mostrar alegria.  
**

**naruto: ***_**Esta sonriéndome, creo que le gusto con esta banda puesta!***_**  
Sakura: ***_**genial… muy bien sakura, llego el momento de trabajar*  
**_

**Sakura corrió hasta donde estaba sentado naruto, este se levanto de su asiento con el solo propósito de saludarla, pero sakura lo empujo tirándolo al suelo.**_**  
**_

**Sakura: ehh… muy buenos días sasuke (sonrojada)**_** *no puedo creer todo lo que me tengo que humillar!***_**  
**

**El nombrado giro para verla con expresión seria en el rostro, era un chico de piel blanca, ojos negros profundos y de cabello negro azulado, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico mas guapo *según las mujeres* y mas inteligente del salón.  
**

**Sakura: ¿te molesta si me siento junto a ti? ***_**ODIO ESTO!***_**  
Ino: quítate frentezota yo me sentare junto a sasuke! (llegando al lado de Sakura y agarrándola del brazo)  
Sakura: yo estaba aquí antes!  
Ino: Yo entre al salón antes que tu, todos lo vieron!  
**

**Alrededor de ellas se empezaron a amontonar un grupo de chicas.  
**

**chica: Yo llegue antes que ustedes dos, yo me sentare con sasuke!  
chica: Yo también, así que yo me sentare con sasuke!  
chica: Yo también!  
Sasuke: ***_**mhp… despistadas* **_**(girando su cabeza al frente con los ojos cerrados)**_**  
**_

**En ese momento sasuske se da cuenta de una presencia delante de él y abre los ojos, naruto estaba delante de él con una mirada fija hacia su persona.  
**

**Sakura: ***_**que demonios esta tratando de hacer?.. bueno que importa* **_**NARUTO DEJA DE VER ASI A SASUKE!  
Naruto: *Sakura….. ¿**_**porque todas están obsesionadas con el sasuke, sasuke?.. ¿que tiene de interesante este tipo?*  
**_

**Sasuke y Naruto se veían tan fijamente que hasta se podían ver los rayos que salían de sus ojos. Las demás chicas le reclamaban a naruto para que dejara en paz a sasuke, mientras que un chico que estaba adelante de naruto hizo su brazo hacia atrás golpeando a naruto lo que ocasionó….  
**

**Sakura: ***_**jojojojojo creo que ahora si se le armo la grande…* **_**pe- pero que..?  
**

**CHA, CHA!... Naruto al hacerse hacia delante choco con la cara de sasuke, lo que ocasiono que se besaran. En un segundo se separaron y comenzaron a escupir de la repulsión que les había causado ese inesperado beso.  
**

**Sasuke: ***_**me las pagaras naruto…*  
**_**Naruto: oh,oh problemas… (girando su cabeza y viendo a todo el grupo de chicas que estaban con cara tétrica, listas para matarlo.)  
Sakura: narutooo, estas mas que muerto!  
Naruto: nooo esperen!  
**

**Luego de la tremenda paliza, entro al salón Iruka, el sensei de los jóvenes, para darles un ultimo mensaje.**

**Iruka: Los felicito a todos, ahora son ninjas, para llegar a este punto han tenido que pasar por muchas pruebas difíciles y muchos retos, ahora son solo genins el primer eslabón, todos los genins será agrupados en grupos de tres integrantes, cada equipo será encabezado por un Jounin, o sea un ninja de elite.  
****Sakura: ***_** así que equipos de tres integrantes ehh?... será interesante*  
**_**Sasuke: ***_**equipos de tres… eso hará que me alenté*  
**_**Naruto**_**: *yo quiero estar con sakura… pero no con sasuke*  
**_**Iruka: queremos que los equipos estén balanceados, en eso nos basamos en agruparlos, bien anunciare a los equipos…..**_**  
**_

**Despues de varios equipos…  
**

**Iruka: …. Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno….  
**

**Naruto se levanto de su asiento de la alegría que tenia.**

Iruka: … y Sasuke Uchiha

**Eso ocasiono que sakura se levantara de su asiento gritando y naruto se sentara deprimido.  
**

**Sakura: ***_**naruto y sasuke….. estos dos me van a sacar canas verdes*  
**_**Ino: no es justo, ¡¿porque te toco en el mismo grupo que sasuke?!  
Iruka: equipo 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka Y Shino Aburame  
Sakura: ***_**muy bien… a hinata le toco un equipo bastante bueno*  
**_**Iruka: ….. ahora equipo 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi  
Ino: ***_**noo con el gordinflon noo*  
**_**Sakura: ***_**jajajajajjjajajjaja cosechas lo que siembras!.. aunque no esta nada mal ese quipo también*  
**_**Naruto: AAAHHHH Iruka-sensei porque ponen a un gran ninja como yo con un hígado como sasuke!  
Iruka: Naruto… sasuke obtuvo la mejor calificación de todos, tu eres el peor de todos!  
**

**Ganándose las risas de todo el salón. Después de eso llego la hora de almorzar. Sakura estaba sentada en una banca, pensando en los equipos.  
**

**Sakura: ***_**que equipo mas ridículo el que me toco!... Bueno no importa, que se le va a hacer, ese riatsu!, es un hollow!, debo ir!… pero mejor dejo el gigai acá por si me llegan a buscar*  
**_

**Sakura saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolita, como si fuera un caramelo, se lo metió en la boca y se lo trago. Automaticamente de su cuerpo salió otra sakura pero con ropas diferentes, con un Hakama negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no tenia mangas, en sus manos llevaba mitones que le llegaban hasta el codo. Y en su costado derecho llevaba una katana con empuñadura de tejido color rosado con espacios rectangulares vacios, y unos zapatos chinos tradicionales negros, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con los dos comunes mechones a cada lado de su cara. En efecto, Sakura Haruno era una segadora de almas.  
**

**Sakura: muy bien así esta mejor!... oye tu!(hablándole a la otra sakura) quédate aquí y actúa como siempre!  
Sakura2: o sea… como te están obligando a actuar?  
Sakura: sisisi no hay tiempo, el descanso ya casi termina, así que cuídalo!  
Sakura2: sisisi como digas  
**

**Sakura con una velocidad increíble salió en busca del hollow.**

**Sakura: *¡¿**_**demonios porque justo ahora?!*  
_**_

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: 10 horas tratando de subir el capitulo y que quede bien! (soy una inutil lo se), creo que a partir del capitul comienzo a escribir en modo narrativo, este modo es mas facil pero no podes expresarte como quieres, aprendí a odiar este método jajajajja.  
Espero que les allá gustado. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Sakura saltaba por los arboles a toda velocidad, el maldito hollow se encontraba demasiado lejos de la academia. Por mas que estaba centrada en la presión espiritual del hollow le preocupaba el desastre que podría provocar el alma modificada en su cuerpo.**

**Sakura: *si esa estúpida llega a hacer algún desastre en la academia me las va a pagar!***

**Mientras tanto en la academia, Naruto había atacado a sasuke para poder convertirse en este y poder acercarse a sakura para averiguar que pensaba de él. Mientras la otra sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca lista para comer su almuerzo.**

**Sakura2: *mmmmm.. ¡esto se ve rico!... ¿como era que se llamaba el guapeton de la clase de saku?... creo que era Sasuke, ¡QUE LINDURA!, ¿Por qué todavía no lo violó?, yo lo violaría, en la primera oportunidad que esté distraído le echaría mano… pero seguramente me mataría saku por hacerlo T-T…. o tal ves algo mas sutil, que él me venga a hablar…..**

**Sueño de Sakura2: Imaginacioooonnn* al estilo bob esponja***

**Sasuke: Sakura… tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora.. que me dan ganas de darle un beso**

**Sakura2: Pues hay mucho espacio allí arriba….**

**Fin de la imaginación T-T**

**Sakura2: …Creo que estoy exagerando un poco -_-…. Aparte, ¿ como alguien como él se va fijar en alguien como yo?... ¡mírenme!, necesito un cuerpo para andar… y el único cuerpo que tengo para usar es una chica que tiene una frente mas grande que una pantalla de cine-_-***

**De pronto se da cuenta de que Sasuke está al frente de ella mirándola seductoramente *yo: aaahhhh! ^/^ hollow: me das vergüenza…¬¬*, comienza a palpitarle demasiado fuerte el corazón debido a la emoción.**

**Sakura2: *¡ES SASUKE!.. y esta mirándome así a mi… un segundo… creo que fantasee mucho, seguramente debe ser una fantasía, ¡ya despierta tonta!...***

**Sasuke se acerca hasta quedar al frente de ella, aun con esa mirada en sus ojos *yo: todas/os saben que es Naruto así que les voy a poner el nombre de sasuke falso* , Sakura2 levanta la cabeza con un sonrojo muy notable en su cara.**

**Sasukefalso: Sakura… tu frente es tan amplia y encantadora… que me dan ganas de darle un beso**

**Sakura2: *¡CACHIN!, ¡ESTA FANTASÍA ES REAL!***

**Sasukefalso: solo bromeo, esas son unas de las estupideces que diría Naruto**

**Sakura2 bajó la cabeza decepcionada, Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella.**

**Sasukefalso: Naruto… ¿Qué piensas de él?**

**Sakura2: *actúa natural, actúa natural…. A ver, ¿que pienso de él?... ya se*Naruto… él no entiende nada de mi, el sabe perfectamente de mis sentimiento y a propósito interfiere, yooo… solamente quiero que me aceptes sasuke**

**Sasukefalso: ¿Tu quieres que yo te acepte?**

**Sakura2: si, y aria cualquier cosa.. (acercándose a él con intensiones de besarlo)**

**Sasukefalso: *ahora ya sé porque me gusta sakura, ya lo comprendo….***

**Sus rotros estaban tan juntos que podían sentir el aliento calido del otro, hasta que a Naruto la empezó a doler el estomago tan fuerte que tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el baño dejando a saku2 muy confundida.**

**Sakura: * ¿se habrá puesto nervioso?, mejor lo dejo para que se prepare, jijijijij***

**Sasuke había logrado safarse de sus ataduras y salió en busca de Naruto, después de unos segundos estaba por pasar en donde estaba sakura2 sentada esperándolo ansiosa, está al verlo se paró de su asiento.**

**Saku2: ¿que estas esperando niño travieso?**

**Sasuke: ¿Dónde está Naruto?**

**Sakura2: debe de andar por ahí, ya lo conoces, es un chico que se ve que no sé puede quedar quieto, si yo hiciera lo que él hace mis padres me matarían, es tan tonto y esta tan solo…**

**Sasuke: solo… desolado**

**Sakura2: ¿Qué?**

**Sasuke: no hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres, tu no conoces la soledad**

**Sakura2: ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?**

**Sasuke: porque tu…. ¡Eres fastidiosa!**

**Sasuke siguió con su camino dejando a saku2 muy sorprendida por sus palabras. Mientras tanto la verdadera Sakura tenía problemas, no lograba encontrar al hollow y estaba empezando a desesperarse.**

**Sakura: mierda, ¿donde estas?**

**Se detuvo en la rama de un árbol y empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, por lo que podía sentir, el hollow estaba en esos lugares, pero no lograba emitir ningún sonido. Pasado unos segundos se dio por vencida, tal ves ya se había ido, asi que se dispuso a volver hasta que escucho el grito de un niño, alarmada se dirigió a ese lugar. Al llegar pudo divisar al niño de piel blanca y color de cabello negro con ojos marrones y vestimenta normal de un aldeano, este niño corría con expresión aterrada, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma y sakura al mirar hacia atrás se alarmo mas de lo que ya estaba, la cosa de la que el niño huía no era nada mas y nada menos que el hollow que ella buscaba, parecía medir como dos metros con extremidades largas y el tan común hueco que se encontraba en su pecho.**

**La cosa esa estiro su brazo para agarrar al pequeño, pero sakura fue más rápida y se posiciono delante de él y detuvo la garra con su espada.**

**Hollow: pero miren nada mas con lo que me encuentro, una segadora, hueles delicioso, ¿sabias?**

**Sakura: gracias, eso no me lo dicen a menudo**

**Hollow: no veo el por que, pero será mejor que te quites de mi camino si no quieres convertirte en mi cena de hoy**

**Sakura: ¡debería darte vergüenza atacar a personas inocentes!**

**Hollow: JA.. ¿Vergüenza?, no me hagas reír, soy un hollow, ¡no siento nada!... y por hacerte la graciosa, ¡TE COMERE A TI TAMBIEN!**

**Los dos se alejaron, Sakura salto a un árbol cercano, pero al girar la vista para ver al hollow se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.**

**Hollow(apareciendo atrás de sakura): deberías poner mas atención en tus oponentes, querida segadora**

**Saku: *!mierda!...***

**El hollow golpeó a sakura con su garra y está dio de lleno con el suelo, se levanto un poco, le sangraba el lado izquierdo de la cara y no lograba ponerse de pie por lo desorbitada que la había dejado ese golpe, el pequeño había presenciado todo y se preocupo por la segadora, salió de su escondite, sakura al darse cuenta de él se preocupo al máximo ya que el hollow se había dado cuenta de la presencia del pequeño.**

**Sakura: ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ MOCOSO!**

**Hollow: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ, ¡EL MOCOSO VINO AQUÍ A MORIR! (posicionándose adelante del pequeño) ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER SALIDO DE TU ESCONDITE GUSANO! (estirando su mano para agarrarlo)**

**Niño: ayúdenme…..**

**En ese momento sakura se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia el hollow, salto a su espalda y le atravesó de una sola estocada la cabeza a ese monstruo.**

**Después de desaparecer el monstruo Sakura se dispuso a irse pero sintió que le agarraban el vestuario por atrás, al girar su vista se dio cuenta de que era el niñito, en su cara se mostraba una expresión de felicidad y preocupación.**

**Sakura: ¿Por qué me miras asi?**

**Niño: le esta sangrando la cabeza señorita**

**Sakura: esto no es nada, pero la próxima vez ten mas cuidado mocoso, casi te matan ¬¬**

**Niño: si, gracias señorita segadora ^^**

**Sakura: *¿Por qué sonríe con cara de idiota?, ni que le hubiera dicho algo bueno -_-* Bueno yo me voy, hasta luego mocoso y cuídate (saltando a una rama dispuesta a irse)**

**Niño: ¡Hasta luego señorita segadora!, ¡espero volver a verla!**

**Sakura empezó a saltar por los arboles a mucha velocidad, hasta que por fin llego a donde había dejado a el alma modificada a cuidado de su cuerpo, se extraño de la escena que estaba presenciando.**

**Sakura2 estaba saltando en círculos mientras gritaba, parecía estar enojada.**

**Sakura: *¿Y ahora a está que le pasa?* ¡OYE!**

**Saku2: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. ¡NO HAGAS ESO!, ¿¡ACASO QUIERES QUE ME DE UN INFARTO!?**

**Sakura: nada me haría más feliz-_-**

**Saku2: cállate, acabo de sufrir la vergüenza e irritación más grande de mi vida, ¡y todo por culpa de tu novio!**

**Sakura: ¡¿Qué novio?!, ¡yo no tengo ningún novio!, ¿DE QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO?**

**Saku2: ¡DE SASUKE!, ¡estaba a punto de besarlo y el muy digno se va, después regresa y me dice fastidiosa!, ¿que se cree?**

**Sakura: ¡¿DE QUE TÚ ESTABAS A PUNTO DE QUE?!, SERA MEJOR QUE CORRAS POR QUE TE VOY A MATAR, ¡INADAPTADA MENTAL!**

**Saku2: bu-bueno cálmate… de todas formas no lo hice**

**Sakura: ¿QUE ME CALME?, ¿COMO LO VOY A VER A LA CARA AHORA?**

**Saku2: pues con los ojos boba-_-**

**Sakura: *¡KAMI DAME PACIENCIA PORQUE SI ME DAS FUERZA LA MATO!***

**Saku2: te está sangrando la cabeza**

**Sakura: ¡No me digas!, te juro que no me di cuenta¬¬**

**Saku2: deja el sarcasmo y cúrate¬¬**

**Sakura logro curarse solo un poco por que justo había tocado el fin del receso, así que entro al gigai y guardo el alma modificada en su bolsillo.**

**Estaba en el salón junto con Naruto y Sasuke esperando a su sensei que ya se había tardado. Naruto, ya arto de esperarlo, se dispuso a hacerle una broma, puso el borrador del pizarrón entre la puerta y el marco de está asi cuando el sensei entrara le caería en la cabeza.**

**Sakura: ¡te vas a meter en problemas Naruto!**

**Naruto: eso se saca por llegar tarde, todos los demás ya conocieron a sus sensei y seguramente andan por ahí en alguna misión**

**Sasuke: nuestro sensei es un ninja jounin, ¿de verdad crees que caera en eso?**

**Sakura: *cuando tiene, razón tiene razón* si sasuke tiene razón**

**En ese preciso momento una persona entro por la puerta haciendo que el borrador callera sobre su cabeza, era el sensei de los jóvenes, hombre alto de expresión aburrida en el rostro con la cara casi tapada por completo por una mascara salvo su ojo derecho, de pelo color plateado, llevaba la vestimenta común de un jounin. Era conocido como Kakashi Hatake.**

**Naruto: jajajajjajajaj ¡callo redondito!**

**Sasuke: *enserio callo en esa broma, ¿de verdad es un jounin?***

**Sakura: *Kakashi Hatake, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?* lo siento sensei trate de detenerlo pero el nunca escucha**

**Kakashi: a ver como se los planteo, mi primera impresión de este gupo….. son un bola de idiotas**

**Después de ese "encuentro" con su sensei subieron a la azotea*yo: o balcón o como quieran llamarle*.**

**Kakashi: bueno, ¿Por qué no se presentan?**

**Sakura: ¿pre-presentarnos?, ¿Cómo?**

**Kakashi: lo que les gusta o disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro o algo así**

**Naruto: ¿y porque no lo hace usted primero?, digo así sabremos como hacerlo**

**Kakashi: yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan o disgustan… no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos pasatiempos**

**Sakura: eso fue totalmente inútil, lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre**

**Kakashi: bueno es su turno, tu, el de la derecha, tu primero**

**Naruto: yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y me gusta el ramen, odio los 13 minutos que tienes que esperar para que se haga el ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos y mi sueño para el futuro es… convertirme en el mejor hokage así los aldeanos dejaran de despreciarme y empezaran a tratarme como alguien importante**

**Kakashi: *ah crecido de una manera muy peculiar…* muy bien siguiente..**

**Sakura: yo soy sakura haruno, lo que me gusta es….. emmm el chico que me gusta es…. M-mi pasatiempo es….. ahhhhhhhh**

**Kakashi: ¿y lo que te disgusta?**

**Sakura: NARUTO**

**Naruto: ahhhhhh T-T**

**Kakashi: *para ser una chica que de verdad odia estar aquí…. Actúa bastante bien-_-* por ultimo**

**Sasuke: mi nombre, es sasuke uchiha, me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular, lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad, voy a restablecer mi clan y a destruir a alguien en especifico**

**Naruto: *solo espero que no este hablando de mi***

**Sakura: *genial, el niñito es un vengador-_- ***

**Kakashi: *lo que me esperaba* bien tendremos nuestra primera misión mañana**

**Naruto: siiii que clase de misión**

**Kakashi: un ejercicio de supervivencia**

**Sakura: *¡¿EJERCICIO DE SUPERVIVENCIA?!* yo creí que supuestamente tendríamos una misión real no mas practicas, nosotros ya hicimos eso en la academia es por eso que estamos aca**

**Kakashi: esto no es como su examen previo…**

**Sakura: ¿y por que no?**

**Kakashi: de los 27 graduados solo 9 serán aceptados como genin, los demás serán enviados a la academia de vuelta, en otras palabras este es uno de los exámenes de los que apruebas o te regresas, y las probabilidades son mínimo del 60%**

**Sakura: * ¡¿QUE DIJO?!***

**Kakashi: así son las cosas yo decido si aprueban o no, vallan al punto designado a las 5 de la mañana y lleven su armamento ninja… ah y por cierto, no desayunen o… van a vomitar**

**Kakashi se fue dejando a los tres alumnos solos.**

**Naruto: eso fue aterrador y tétrico**

**Sakura(tocándose la herida en la cabeza que había comenzado a sangrar denuevo): *oh no, no la cerré bien, mejor me voy o se darán cuenta* bueno chicos yo me voy**

**Naruto: ¿no quieres que te acompañe sakura?**

**Pero sakura había salido ya por la puerta.**

**Naruto: bueno yo también me voy**

**Sasuke fijo su vista en el suelo dándose cuenta de que había sangre.**

**Sasuke: *¿sangre?, ¿será de sakura?, ni modo no me importa***

**Cada quien se fue a su casa, Sakura llego y lo primero que hizo fue curar su herida, ya después de eso se baño y se fue a acostar.**

**Sakura: *con que ejercicio de supervivencia…. Veamos que ten fuertes son chicos***

**En el capitulo anterior:**

**Sasuke: ¿Dónde está Naruto?**

**Sakura2: debe de andar por ahí, ya lo conoces, es un chico que se ve que no sé puede quedar quieto, si yo hiciera lo que él hace mis padres me matarían, es tan tonto y esta tan solo…**

**Sasuke: solo… desolado**

**Sakura2: ¿Qué?**

**Sasuke: no hablo de las reprimendas de tus padres, tu no conoces la soledad**

**Sakura2: ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?**

**Sasuke: porque tu…. ¡Eres fastidiosa!**

**Sakura: ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ MOCOSO!**

**Hollow: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ, ¡EL MOCOSO VINO AQUÍ A MORIR! (posicionándose adelante del pequeño) ¡TE ARREPENTIRAS DE HABER SALIDO DE TU ESCONDITE GUSANO! (estirando su mano para agarrarlo)**

**Niño: ayúdenme…..**

**En ese momento sakura se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia el hollow, salto a su espalda y le atravesó de una sola estocada la cabeza a ese monstruo.  
****Después de desaparecer el monstruo Sakura se dispuso a irse pero sintió que le agarraban el vestuario por atrás, al girar su vista se dio cuenta de que era el niñito, en su cara se mostraba una expresión de felicidad y preocupación.****  
**

**Sakura: ¿Por qué me miras asi?**

**Niño: le está sangrando la cabeza señorita**

**Sakura: esto no es nada, pero la próxima vez ten más cuidado mocoso, casi te matan ¬¬**

**Niño: si, gracias señorita segadora ^^**

**Sakura: *¿Por qué sonríe con cara de idiota?, ni que le hubiera dicho algo bueno -_-* Bueno yo me voy, hasta luego mocoso y cuídate (saltando a una rama dispuesta a irse)**

**Niño: ¡Hasta luego señorita segadora!, ¡espero volver a verla!**

**Kakashi: yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan o disgustan… no tengo ganas de decirles eso, mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos pasatiempos**

**Kakashi: de los 27 graduados solo 9 serán aceptados como genin, los demás serán enviados a la academia de vuelta, en otras palabras este es uno de los exámenes de los que apruebas o te regresas, y las probabilidades son mínimo del 60%**

**Sakura: * ¡¿QUE DIJO?!***

**Kakashi: así son las cosas yo decido si aprueban o no, vallan al punto designado a las 5 de la mañana y lleven su armamento ninja… ah y por cierto, no desayunen o… van a vomitar**

**Sakura(tocándose la herida en la cabeza que había comenzado a sangrar de nuevo): *oh no, no la cerré bien, mejor me voy o se darán cuenta* bueno chicos yo me voy**

**Sasuke fijo su vista en el suelo dándose cuenta de que había sangre.**

**Sasuke: *¿sangre?, ¿será de sakura?, ni modo no me importa***

**Cada quien se fue a su casa, Sakura llego y lo primero que hizo fue curar su herida, ya después de eso se baño y se fue a acostar.**

**Sakura: *con que ejercicio de supervivencia…. Veamos que tan fuertes son** **chicos*  
****_****  
**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Listo a partir de aqui comienzo a escribir de forma narrativa. Espero que les guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomensai! ahora si apratir de este subo todo en modo narrativo :D**  
**_**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Eran las 4 de la mañana en konoha, el sol todavía no se atrevía a salir e interrumpir el tan sagrado sueño de los animales y personas, no sé escuchaba ni una sola alma en toda la aldea salvo en la casa de cierta pelirrosa.**

**En la casa de Sakura, Zuki el alma modificada, se encontraba en un peluche (yo: es un conejo rosado de largas orejas) y estaba causando estragos como para poder levantar a Saku, que por lo que se podía ver tenía un sueño muy placentero. Ya harta de la situación recurrió a lo siguiente, fue al baño, llenó una botella con agua bien fría y se dirigió a donde dormía Saku, se subió a su cama más precisamente a su pecho y destapo la botella de agua derramando todo el líquido sobre la cara de la pelirosa, la cual se despertó sobresaltada y tiro a Zuki al suelo.**

**Zuki: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!**

**Saku: ¿¡A TI QUE TE PASA!?, ¡ESTABA DURMIENDO DE LO MEJOR Y ME TIRAS AGUA HELADA!**

**Zuki: NO TE DEPERTABAS, YO NO SOY TU NIÑERA**

**Saku: aaaaahhhh(bostezo) ¿qué hora es?**

**Zuki: las 4:09 de la mañana**

**Saku: es muy temprano, no quiero ir**

**Zuki: tienes que ir, no hay de otra**

**Saku: cállate, tu no me mandas**

**Zuki: ¡eres una desconsiderada!, ¡encima que te levanto!**

**Saku: no necesitaba que me levantes**

**Zuki: ¡¿Qué?!**

**Saku: ya olvídalo, no se para que quieren que valla si al final de cuentas tengo que actuar como una inútil que no se sabe ni vestir sola¬¬**

**Zuki: o levantar sola¬¬**

**En ese preciso instante Sakura se da cuenta de una presencia en su comedor que está en la parte de abajo. Se levantó y se encamino para abajo con la mirada de confusión de Zuki que después de unos segundos la siguió. Al bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina vio a una persona muy conocida para ella sentada como pancho en su casa en una de las sillas de la cocina. Era una mujer morocha de ojos amarillos brillosos y de pelo violeta oscuro muy proporcionada, era Yoruichi Shihoin y era una persona muy suspicaz e impredecible, aparte de que era la sensei de Sakura.**

**Yoruichi: ¡Hola Saku!**

**Saku: emmm…. Yoruichi… =_=**

**Yoruichi: ¿Qué?**

**Saku: yo… digo nomas… ¿no sabes el significado de la ropa, no?**

**Yoruichi: jajajajajajjaja bueno es que salí de mi forma de gato y sabes que cuando eso pasa en mi forma humana estoy desnuda, ahora reaccionas mejor que antes**

**Saku: ñaa ya estoy acostumbrada a tus muestras en público**

**Yoruichi: jjajajajaj oye Zuki, ¿porque te tapas la cara?, es de mala educación no mirar a las personas a los ojos, ¿lo sabías?**

**Zuki(tapándose los ojos con sus brazos de peluche^^): ¡¿cómo es que preguntas eso?!, ¡estas desnuda!, ¡¿no te da vergüenza?!**

**Yoruichi: me gusta la impresión y las caras de las personas cuando les muestro mi verdadera forma**

**Zuki: ¡pues no es bueno eso!**

**Saku: ya cállate, deberías estar acostumbrada**

**Zuki: pues no lo estoy, ¡es morboso eso!**

**Saku: sisisi**

**Sakura se fue a sentar al frente de Yoruichi y comenzó a comer su desayuno *yo: la mesa es redonda, tiene 4 sillas^^*, Zuki se subió a la mesa y se puso al lado de Saku, sabían que Yoruichi estaba allí por algo, esta se puso seria y miro a Sakura a los ojos, Zuki miraba a Saku después a Yoruichi mientras comía una galletita, había mucha presión de ambiente allí.**

**Saku: muy bien, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?**

**Yoruichi: tenemos que hablar con el viejo**

**Saku: ¿Por qué o para qué?**

**Yoruichi: hace mucho que no entrenas, si dejas de entrenar por mucho se te va a dificultar la utilización de tu zanpakuto**

**Saku: hoy tengo que ir a un ejercicio de supervivencia de kakashi**

**Yoruichi: oohh vamos estoy segura de que entenderá**

**Saku: muy bien… Zuki**

**Zuki: ¿Qué?**

**Saku: tú ve en mi lugar**

**Zuki: ¡de acuerdo!**

**Saku: ¡no hagas estupideces!**

**Zuki: tranquila, lo mantendré bajo control a todo^^**

**Sakura después de desayunar salió del gigai y Yoruichi se volvió a convertir en gato, Zuki entro en el cuerpo de Saku y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. En el camino Sakura iba saltando por los arboles cuidándose de que nadie la vea y Yoruichi iba en su hombro derecho, llegaron a el despacho del hokage y sin más preámbulos Sakura entro, lord Hokage se sorprendió de ver a Sakura ahí y la miro confundido.**

**Hokage: Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no tienes que ir al campo de entrenamiento con los demás?**

**Saku: hubo un cambio de planes, ¿no es así Yoruichi?**

**Yoruichi: así es (apareciendo el lado de sakura en su forma de gato)**

**Hokage: Yoruichi…. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**Yoruichi: ¿que no es obvio?, voy a llevar a Sakura a entrenar**

**Hokage: eso no puede ser, ella tiene que ir al campo de entrenamiento con sus demás compañeros y sensei**

**Yoruichi: ¡yo también soy su maestra!, y sabes muy bien que si ella no entrena como es debido su zanpakuto se va a ver deteriorada, aparte ella tiene mucha energía espiritual en su cuerpo, el gigai no va a poder soportar tanto, ella tiene que sacar o gastar algo de esa energía y tu no la estas ayudando mucho**

**Hokage: ¡ella sabe muy bien que si es descubierta todo se nos va por la borda!**

**Saku: ¡si lo sé!, pero eso no quita que no pueda ir a entrenar de vez en cuando, ¡ayer apareció un hollow y no podía rastrearlo bien!, ¡tengo que entrenar!**

**Hokage: aaahhhh(suspiro)… bien, pero ten cuidado**

**Saku: claro^^**

**Hokague: ¿Zuki fue en tu lugar?**

**Saku: si, ¿eso es todo?**

**Hokage: si, pueden irse**

**Yoruichi: bien, la traeré pronto**

**Ambas salieron por la ventana del hokage y con ayuda del shumpo se fueron a las afueras de la aldea. Entraron a una especie de cueva que hay al sur de la aldea, en esa cueva se encuentra escondido un campo de entrenamiento *yo: similar al de urahara en bleach*, lo bastante espacioso y cómodo para que Saku liberara su energía y lo mejor era que estaba bastante alejado de la aldea.**

**Yoruichi: bueno yo me voy a poner ropa y comenzamos**

**Saku: que vamos a entrenar hoy**

**Yoruichi: Hoho *yo: paso del rayo o movimiento rápido* y Hakuda *yo: golpes puros***

**Saku: perfecto…. ¿Y los Kidos?*yo: son las artes demoniacas***

**Yoruichi: solo algunos, más los bakudos**

**Saku: de acuerdo**

**Yoruichi se fue a cambiar para el entrenamiento, Sakua se puso a hacer unos ejercicios como para prepararse.**

**Mientras que en konoha, Zuki en el cuerpo de sakura, se estaba por volver loca kakashi nunca aparecía y estaba esperando con los otros dos chicos hace como dos horas.**

**Zuki: *no puedo creer esto, pudo haber dicho "vengan a las 7" para no habernos hecho esperar 2 HORAS, y claro, Sakura debe estar entrenando de lo mejor y yo acá muriéndome de aburrimiento-_-"**

**Después de una hora más apareció Kakashi (yo: me molesta poner Saku2 así que le voy a poner Zuki).**

**Kakashi: hola chicos^^**

**Zuki/Naruto: ¡llega tarde!**

**Kakashi: lo siento, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida**

**Zuki: *que excusa tan barata-_-***

**Kakashi: bueno comencemos**

**Naruto: sisisi ya era hora, ¿qué clase de ejercicio será?**

**Kakashi mostró los cascabeles.**

**Kakashi: tendrán que quitarme estos cascabeles, pueden usar el armamento ninja, shurikens o kunais, tendrán que venir con intenciones de matarme**

**Zuki: *un segundo, solo hay dos* Pero sensei solo hay dos cascabeles y nosotros somos tres**

**Kakashi: pues verán, cada quien tendrá un cascabel, pero solo serán dos el que no tenga el cascabel… ¡será regresado a la academia!**

**Zuki: *¡¿QUE DIJO?!, si no consigo el cascabel Saku será regresada y seguramente me convertiré en polvo en cuestión de segundos***

**Naruto: *tengo que conseguir ese cascabel no seré regresado***

**Sasuke: * no pienso volver, voy a conseguir ese cascabel***

**Kakashi: bien creo que eso los acaba de inspirar, ya se los dije, tienen que venir con intenciones de matarme, si no, esto no funcionara, otra cosa si no consiguen el casacabel antes de que toque las 2 los atare al árbol y me verán comerme su almuerzo**

**Zuki: *¡cretino! Nos dijo que no desayunáramos para que nos costara más trabajo y yo lo máximo que comí es una galleta, tengo hambre***

**Naruto: jaja conseguiré ese cascabel en cuestión de segundos**

**Kakashi: no deberías decir eso, considerando lo torpe que eres y tu bajo promedio de graduación es más probable que sakura o sasuke tengan un cascabel primero, cuando diga comience…**

**Naruto se abalanzó con intenciones de atacarlo pero Kakashi fue más rápido y se posiciono atrás de él y le puso el kunai en la cabeza.**

**Kakashi: no eh dicho que comiencen**

**Zuki: *fue muy rápido, ni siquiera lo vi***

**Kakashi: pero tu viniste con intenciones de matarme, asi que como decirlo, me están comenzando a caer bien chicos**

**Kakashi solto a Naruto y los chicos se prepararon.**

**Kakashi: muy bien…. Comiencen**

**Con eso último dio comienzo el ejercicio de supervivencia de Kakashi Hatake.**

**Kakashi: un ninja debe saber cómo conciliar sus movimientos y esconderse de manera efectiva**

**Zuki se encontraba escondida en un arbusto y Sasuke se escondió en un árbol, pero como siempre hay un idiota que tiene que dar la nota….**

**Naruto: Usted y yo, ¡ahora en pelea limpia!, ¿Qué dice?**

**Kakashi: ¿eehh?... =_=**

**Sasuke: Tonto**

**Zuki: *este chico quiere acabar muerto-_-***

**Kakashi: sabes a comparación de los otros tu eres un poco… raro**

**Naruto: ¿ah si?, lo único raro aquí es su corte de cabello**

**Naruto salió corriendo en dirección a Kakashi para atacarlo, pero advirtió que este estaba poniendo la mano en su bolsa trasera, por lo que retrocedió un poco.**

**Kakashi: técnica de batalla shinobi, parte 1… Taijutsu, el arte físico**

**Naruto: *taijutsu, eso es combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿entonces porque está buscando un arma?***

**Lo que Kakashi saco de su bolsa no era un arma… era un pequeño libro de color anaranjado.**

**Naruto: ¿Qué rayos….?**

**Kakashi: ¿Qué estas esperando?, haz tu movimiento**

**Naruto: pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué está leyendo ese libro?**

**Kakashi: ¿porque?, para investigar que pasa en la historia, por supuesto, no dejes que te incomode, con tus débiles ataques no importara si estoy leyendo o no**

**Ese comentario ocasionó el enojo de naruto. Se dirigio a kakashi, intentó darle un golpe con la mano el cual Kakashi detuvo, luego una patada pero Kakashi fue más rápido y se agacho esquivando con facilidad, volvió a intentar golpearle con la mano pero el peliplata ya no estaba, lo que ocasionó el desconcierto de Naruto.**

**Kakashi(atrás de Naruto): no dejes a tu enemigo atrás por tanto tiempo**

**Zuki: *¿una posición de manos?, ¿esa es la del tigre?***

**Sasuke: *esa posición de manos es para el jutsu de estilo de fuego, no solo está jugando con Naruto, va a pulverizarlo***

**Zuki: ¡naruto sal de ahí rápido va a destruirte!**

**Kakashi: muy tarde… ¡jutsu del dedo secreto de la aldea de la hoja! (posicionando el dedo en el trasero de naruto y luego empujándolo por los aires) ¡MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE!**

**Zuki: eso no fue para nada un jutsu, solamente lo empujo, ¿y esto es un ejercicio de supervivencia?, no me sorprende que el cuerpo militar de konoha halla decaído tanto-_-**

**Sasuke: esos dos son solamente un par de idiotas-_-**

**Naruto cayó al agua, Sasuke estaba preparándose para atacarlo pero algo ocurrió….. dos shurikens salieron del agua hacia kakashi el cual solo los detuvo con sus dedos, en ese momento Sasuke aparto la mano de su porta shurikens. Naruto salió del agua muy agitado, el peliplata le volvió a decir que si no conseguía un casacabel no iba a comer su almuerzo y Naruto se quejó diciendo que se moría de hambre, Kakashi se empezó a alejar, el rubio estaba comenzando a fastidiarse estaba decidido a pasar ese ejercicio y no volver a la academia, del agua salieron otros 7 narutos en dirección a kakashi con el único propósito de quitarle los cascabeles.**

**Kakashi: *así que es verdad, él puede hacer el jutsu multi-clones de sombras, es una técnica prohibida y venció a Muzuki con ella***

**Zuki: *7 narutos, valla, lo subestime***

**Kakashi: grandiosa técnica, pero no creo que puedas mantenerla por mucho, hablas como si fueras el mejor pero sigues siendo el peor estudiante**

**Pero paso al que Kakashi no aviso, otro naruto se escabullo y lo agarro por atrás, los demás clones lo agarraron de las manos y los brazos y uno más estaba listo para golpearlo.**

**Naruto: ¡Y ESTO ES POR HABERME GOLPEADO EN EL TRASERO!**

**Zuki: *valla, ¿Cuándo se hizo este idiota tan genial?***

**Naruto golpeo…. Pero no fue precisamente a kakashi fue a otro clon de el mismo, todos quedaron perplejos, pero naruto confundió todo y comenzó a golpearse junto con sus clones, luego de eso todos los clones desaparecieron y solo quedo naruto todo golpeado. A los pocos metros de él diviso un cascabel tirado, corrió emocionado a juntarlo pero era una trampa que había puesto kakashi.**

**Kakashi(juntando el cascabel del suelo): piensa antes de hacer un jutsu o cualquier cosa que tu oponente podría utilizar en tu contra, oh y algo más... Si el anzuelo es tan obvio no lo tomes**

**Naruto: ggggrrrrrrrrr…**

**Kakashi: un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción**

**Naruto: lo…. ten… go**

**Kakashi: estoy diciendo esto porque no lo tienes, tú crees que lo tienes lo cual no es lo mismo que realmente tenerlo, ¿lo tienes?**

**En ese momento Sasuke saco varios shurikens.**

**Sasuke(lanzando los shurikens): *es mi oportunidad, finalmente bajo la guardia***

**kakashi: no vas a entender…. (Fue golpeado por las armas de sasuke)**

**Naruto: AHHHHH ¡FUE ATACADO POR LA SHURIKEN!, ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA SASUKE REALMENTE FUISTE DEMASIADO LEJOS**

**Zuki: *¿¡ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCO!?***

**Por otro lado, en el campo de entrenamiento de Yoruichi.**

**Sakura se encontraba agotada, hacía mucho que no recibía ese tipo de entrenamiento, velocidad y combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Yoruichi en tan poco tiempo la habían dejado exhausta, estaba sentada en una roca y Yoruichi estaba en frente de ella mirándola seriamente, la pelirosa se percató de la mirada seria de su maestra así que habló.**

**Saku: ¿qué pasa?**

**Yoruichi: quiero que me expliques con exactitud qué haces acá**

**Saku: creí habértelo dicho ya…**

**Yoruichi: lo que tú me dijiste no fueron más que mentiras, "venir a supervisar la aldea", ya tendrías que haber vuelto al seireitei si así fuera, explícame bien que haces acá**

**Saku: bien… el comandante general si me mando a supervisar la aldea, pero también para algo más….**

**Yoruichi: ¿qué?**

**Saku: ocultarme….**

**Yoruichi: ¿con que propósito?, o ¿para qué?**

**Saku: ha aparecido una organización corrupta llamada Akatsuki según Yamamoto *yo: es el comandante general*, cuando se enteró por reportes de varios shinigamis me ordeno a mí que me ocultara para espiarlos de cerca**

**Yoruichi: pero tú eras muy chica**

**Saku: si pero que importa, era chica con solo verme pero era una shinigami hecha y derecha, y lo sabes**

**Yoruichi: ¿y qué tiene de especial esa organización?**

**Saku: podría decirse que una persona controla a sus miembros, eso es lo que he podido observar, según por lo que pude ver, por un jutsu se mete en la mente de las personas y las controla. Y al juzgar creo que es un Uchiha**

**Yoruichi: creí que los únicos miembros de ese clan que estaban vivos eran Itachi y su hermano menor**

**Saku: si pero no se…. Es muy confuso esto, es una persona que usa un genjutsu o algo por el estilo, yo creo que es un Uchiha, pero no es Itachi, es… alguien mas**

**Yoruichi: ¿no crees que podría ser Ran-Tao?, después de que la echaran ella extermino a tu familia sabiendo que los mandarían a ellos para matarla, solo faltaste tu**

**Saku: puede ser… ¿pero para que querría a ninjas para su venganza?**

**Yoruichi: ¿Qué es lo que busca esa organización?**

**Saku: los bijuus**

**Yoruichi: ahí está, busca el poder suficiente como para vencer a la sociedad de almas por medio de los bijuus, y sabiendo que tu podrías llegar a detenerla trata de matate**

**Saku: sii…. Entonces es más peligroso de lo que creí**

**Yoruichi: tenemos que avisarle al viejo Yama**

**Saku: ve tú**

**Yoruichi: ¿Sarutobi lo sabe?**

**Saku: no, mejor no le digamos nada, él cree que estoy aquí porque cierta persona trata de matarme y me mantienen oculta aquí para que nadie sospeche**

**Yoruichi: y otra cosa**

**Saku: ¿y ahora qué?**

**Yoruichi: ¿porque debes actuar como si te gustara sasuke?**

**Saku: porque se lo prometí a Itachi…. Le prometí protegerlo de cualquier ataque que valla en contra de él**

**Yoruichi: ya veo -_-, ¿pero es necesario?**

**Saku: si, según Sarutobi, para que nadie me "encuentre" tengo que actuar como una ninja normal, así que la promesa que le hice a Itachi me vino como anillo al dedo**

**Yoruichi: bueno, ya todo aclarado comencemos….. Siguiente técnica shinigami…. Kido, tipo de kido, Bakudo (yo: Vía de atadura)… enséñame lo que tienes**

**Sakura se paró y se posiciono con una gran velocidad detrás de Yoruichi.**

**Saku: Bakudo nº 61, Rikujokoro**

**Seis palos de luz amarilla atraparon a Yoruichi.**

**Yoruichi: *¡mierda!... es buena pero…* (rompiendo los palos de luz)…¡ NO ES SUFICIENTE!**

**Sakura se alejó un poco.**

**Saku: *sabía que si no decía el encantamiento no iba a ser tan fuerte, pero….* ya lo veremos…**

**Saku corrió en dirección de Yoruichi, pero se detuvo, con impresión en su rostro.**

**Saku: un hollow… ¡y va hacia donde están los demás entrenando!**

**Yoruichi: mejor vámonos, término el entrenamiento**

**Ambas salieron de la cueva y con el shumpo se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento en donde estaban Kakashi y los demás.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4:**

**Saku y Yoruichi trataban de ir lo más rápido posible, el echo era que si estaban en forma de shinigami, tenían que tener cuidado en levantar su presión espiritual, muchos aldeanos al igual que los ninjas no podían soportar una presión espiritual tan alta y si la elevaban mucho cada persona que pase cerca de ellas se desplomaría contra el suelo. Yoruichi notó el nerviosismo y la preocupación de Saku, sabía que ella se preocupaba por sus compañeros y que también se preocupaba por Zuki, aunque ella no lo admitiera. Ambas se detuvieron en la puerta de Konoha, la morocha miro seria a Saku y ella capto el mensaje.**

**-no te presiones y no dejes que nadie te vea, ¿de acuerdo?- decía Yoruichi mirándola con cara de reproche, sabía que Saku era un poco imprudente así que necesitaba estar segura de que no iba a meter la pata.  
-ya te dije que te tranquilices, ¿iras a avisarle a Yama?- le pregunto Saku con la vista al frente tratando de localizar al Hollow.  
-por supuesto, tu no le has dado el informe de la misión, hace como un mes que lo esta esperando- le contesto Yoruichi mirándola enojada e irritada.  
-porque no he tenido nada interesante que decirle- le dijo girando la cabeza para mirarla y llevándose un golpe, cortesía de Yoruichi-¡¿Qué te pasa loca?!- le grito sobándose la cabeza en la que comenzaba a salirle un chichon, producto del tremendo golpe mientras que Yoruichi se reía a carcajada limpia.  
-jajajajajajajajajja… para que aprendas- le contesto sosteniéndose el abdomen que ya empezaba a dolerle gracias al GRAN ejercicio que había hecho con las risas.  
-cállate, deja de hacer estupideces y ve a avisarle a Yama de una vez- le dijo enojada Saku, no le gustaba que se burlen de ella y menos su maestra que es la que debía tener más seriedad de las dos.  
-ya, ya… tranquilízate, señorita aburrida y gruñona, no sé cómo es que Zuki te aguanta- dijo Yoru llevándose la mano al mentón tratando de imaginar la vida de Zuki al lado de ella.  
-no es para tanto, es igual de histérica que yo- le reprocho –bueno, nos vemos después para otra cesión de entrenamiento- preparándose para ir en busca del hollow, ganándose la mirada de preocupación de Yoruichi.  
-Sakura…- la llamo, está se dio la vuelta para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir –ten cuidado y no hagas idioteces- le aconsejo al ver el estado de desesperación de la pelirrosa.  
-ahhh… lo sé, lo sé tendré cuidado y no haré idioteces, lo prometo- le contesto y se fue en busca del hollow con la mirada de preocupación de Yoru.  
-*mas te vale o te matare… no, mejor será si la sodomizo con un animal, trauma de por vida… si eso es mejor*-pensaba felizmente las diferentes formas de tortura que podría emplear con su alumna a medida que se alejaba de la aldea para ir al seireitei a contarle la información a Yama.  
-*espero poder localizarlo bien esta vez y que no sea tarde*- pensaba Saku mientras se adentraba en la aldea en busca de algún rastro del hollow.**

**Mientas tanto en el ejercicio de kakashi las cosas cambiaron, Sasuke se movía entre los árboles con gran velocidad, a quien realmente le había dado era un Kakashi falso que en el momento en que los shirikens lo habían golpeado se transformó en un tronco.**

**-*rayos, uso un jutsu de sustitución, ahora ya sabe dónde estoy… tengo que ser rápido*- pensaba Sasuke mientras saltaba con gran agilidad y se alejaba de donde estaba-*pensé que había bajado su guardia pero lo hizo a propósito y caí en su trampa*- estaba muy frustrado gracias a su fracaso ya que le podría costarle el ejercicio.  
-*¿sasuke a donde te fuiste?, no… ¿no me digas que kakashi-sensei te encontró?… noo, no puede lastimar a mi sasuke, ya que saku no lo quiere me lo quedare para mi*- pensaba Zuki mientras corría en busca de Sasuke entre los arbustos, estaba preocupada, por más que el pelinegro le había dicho que era una fastidiosa ella se preocupaba por él, se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que kakashi estaba a unos pocos metros en frente de ella -*uuufff por suerte no me escucho*- eso la relajo por un momento.  
-Sakura, atrás de ti- esa voz la paralizó… Zuki se giro y se encontró con kakashi atrás de ella, pego un grito por el susto.**

**Mientras tanto Naruto seguía colgado de cabeza.**

**-un ninja debe ver a través de la decepcion… si si, ¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer eso?- corto la cuerda con un kunai – bueno de seguro no caeré en otra trampa- pero fue dicho demasiado rápido, ya que al tocar el suelo, otra cuerda amarro su tobillo derecho volviéndolo a dejar en la misma posición en la que estaba antes -¡aaaahh, volví a caer!- gritaba y refunfuñaba de cabeza, otra vez.**

**En otra parte del campo de entrenamiento, Kakashi hizo una posición de manos lo que ocasiono que muchas hojas se elevaran y flotaran alrededor de Zuki, juzgando el rostro de la chica, se notaba como si estaba en una especie de transe o algo parecido, después de unos segundo logro divisar en donde estaba aunque seguía confundida.**

**-rayos, ¡ah, ah… hay alguien!... ¡ah, ah, creo que sentí algo!, ¿Qué fue?... ahhhhh,¡¿Qué sucede?!- se preguntaba Zuki mientras movía y se agarraba la cabeza por la confusión.  
-Sakura…..- esa voz… lograba conocerla muy bien, y al escucharla se giro con alegría para ver esa persona.  
-¡Sasuke!- pero se horrorizo con lo que vio. Era sasuke, estaba apoyado en un árbol y estaba gravemente lastimado por varios kunais clavados alrededor de todo su cuerpo.  
-Sa-Sakura… ayúdame….ayúdame por favor- decía un Sasuke medio moribundo.**

**Zuki al verlo en ese estado comenzó a salirle varias lágrimas de sus ojos y del susto y preocupación, gritó y se desmayó, el grito se escuchó por todo el campus y en otro lado del capo de entrenamiento un pelinegro buscaba a su objetivo hasta que escucho el grito de Zuki*yo: que está en el cuerpo de Saku*.**

**-*mmm… suena como a.. ¿Sakura?, ¿qué le habrá pasado?.. Pero qué demonios, ¿porque tendría que preocuparme?*- pensaba un confundido y extrañado pelinegro, a unos pocos metro atrás de él se escuchó el sonido de un cascabel chocando y se alertó.  
-Técnica de batalla shinobi parte 2, el jutsu de ilusión, Sakura lo estudio en clases pero aún no lo sabe reconocer- explicaba Kakashi a unos metros atrás de Sasuke, apoyado en un árbol mientras leía su tan preciado libro.  
-*genjutsu, es simplemente control mental, no me sorprende que atrape a Sakura con eso, pero….* Yo no soy como Sakura ni Naruto- le decía un muy serio y arrogante pelinegro.  
-eso dilo después de que tengas un cascabel, mi Sasuke… jejejejej- se burlaba el peliplata mientras se alejaba del árbol y se "ponía en posición de batalla" aun leyendo su libro.**

**El aire era tenso, muy tenso, ambos shinobis se miraban fijos, esperando el movimiento de su contrincante. Sasuke fue el primero en moverse lanzando shurikens en contra de Kakashi.**

**-no sirve de nada que uses ataques normales- le decía el peliplata esquivando con mucha facilidad los shurikens, pero Sasuke tenía otro truco en la manga, lanzo un kunai cortando una cuerda que era producto de una trampa puesta por el gennin, Kakashi esquivo los kunais, pero sasuke con una gran velocidad apareció atrás del jounin y dirigió una patada a la cabeza de esté, logro detener la patada y agarró la pierna de Sasuke con su mano derecha, pero pelinegro no se dio por vencido y trato de golpearlo con su puño derecho en la cara, el cual también fue detenido con la mano izquierda del peliplata. Con la otra pierna que le quedaba libre trato de darle otra vez al jounin pero fue en vano ya que también detuvo el ataque con su brazo, el pelinegro con la otra mano que le quedaba libre la aproximo al cascabel que colgaba del pantalón del jounin, esté al darse cuenta se alejó-*es feroz, creo que no podré seguir leyendo como lo hacía en el paraíso por ahora*- pensaba Kakashi al examinar a Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que esté lo miraba con furia en sus ojos.**

**Mientras tanto. Zuki se lograba despertar un poco, al lograr recuperar la conciencia se alarmó y se levantó con brusquedad del suelo, las imágenes de Sasuke herido pasaban por su cabeza.**

**-*¡Sasuke!... él estaba a punto de…* ¡Nooo… Sasuke, tienes que resistir por favor!, ¡no te atrevas a morir o me van a matar a mí también!- decía Zuki a medida que salía corriendo en busca de Sasuke. El echo de ver así al Uchiha la devasto, ella lo veía como un icono de fortaleza, y al verlo en ese estado de "casi muerto", todo ensangrentado, la preocupo por eso y por el echo de que de si no cuidaba bien al Uchiha, la shinigami rosada de mal carácter la mataría, así que lo mejor era salir a buscarlo. **

**Por otro lado, Naruto seguía colgado de cabeza ya arto de esa situación. Logro divisar a lo lejos unas pequeñas cajas que estaban arriba de una lápida.**

**-mmmm.. ¿que será eso?- tratando de agudizar la vista –¡ya sé que son!... son los almuerzos… mmmm… un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción… jajjajajaja- con expresión de maldad y su sonrisa de pícaro volvió a soltarse y fue en busca de los almuerzos.**

**Con Sasuke la cosa estaba muy tensa, ambos shinobis miraban muy atentos al otro, a cualquier movimiento o expresión del otro. De pronto Sasuke empezó a hacer posiciones de manos.**

**-*caballo, tigre… estilo de fuego, ¡jutsu bola de fuego!*- se preparaba para lanzar el jutsu, esas posiciones de manos sorprendieron a Kakashi.  
-¿Qué?, un gennin no puede hacer jutsus de fuego, requiere de mucho chakra, no hay manera- decía un muy sorprendido kakashi.**

**Sasuke lanzo fuego de su boca en dirección a Kakashi, pero al dispersarse las llamas el jounin no se encontraba, eso causo la sorpresa de Sasuke eh intentó buscarlo con la mirada.**

**-*¿A dónde se fue?, ¿atrás de mi?, ¿abajo?*- mientras buscaba al jounin, pero luego sintió que algo o alguien lo tomaba de su tobillo, al mirar abajo se dio cuenta de que era la mano de Kakashi.  
-¿Dónde?... estoy donde menos lo esperabas- luego de eso tiro de Sasuke, enterrándolo en el suelo y solo dejando su cabeza afuera, salió del suelo y se agacho frente a Sasuke– justo bajo tus pies, jutsu terrestre.. estilo cazador de cabezas, no te puedes mover, ¿eh?, eso es ninjutsu, la tercera técnica shinobi, tienes talento y estabas en lo cierto eres… "diferente" de los demás, pero ser "diferente" no siempre es bueno-levantándose y alejándose de Sasuke.  
-¡rayos!- decía como forma de queja sasuke.**

**Por otro lado, naruto se encontraba a punto de comerse los almuerzos, pero kakashi apareció atrás de él sorprendiéndolo y atrapándolo en tan vil acto. Mientras, Sasuke estaba tratando de salir de debajo de la tierra, hasta que escucho que alguien se acercaba, era Zuki que lo estaba buscando y al pasar por donde estaba enterrado sasuke se lo quedo mirando como si fuera un bicho raro.**

**-*¿ese es sasuke?... o mejor dicho… ¡¿esa es la cabeza de Sasuke?!*- se preguntaba una extrañada y sorprendida Zuki mirando la cabeza del joven.  
-¿Sakura?- la llamo el pelinegro.  
-¡aahhhhhhhh…. Sasuke es solo una cabeza sin cuerpo y esta hablando!- gritando horrorizada la joven y desmallándose al tiro.  
-y pensar que esa es mi compañera- dijo un muy decepcionado pelinegro al saber lo tonta que era su compañera. **

**Despues de eso Zuki logro despertar y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba en frente de ella.**

**-sasuke… ¡ahhh sasuke me alegro que estés bien!….- levantándose y abrasando a Sasuke.  
-oye ya basta, suéltame, ¡suéltame!- dijo el pelinegro tratando de sacarse a "sakura" de encima, luego de lograr sacársela se paro del suelo y puso su semblante serio- tengo que conseguir un cascabel y no me queda mucho tiempo- le dijo.  
-sasuke, ¿aun estas tratando de conseguir uno de esos cascabeles?- le pregunto Zuki.  
-hace rato toque uno, la próxima vez conseguiré uno- le contesto seguro de ello.  
-eso es realmente grandioso, no puedo creer que hallas hecho eso eres sorprendente… *¡no puede ser!, èl ya toco uno y por culpa de ese jutsu del pelos parados no pude agarrar uno… nooooo, ¡si no apruebo sakura me matara!, nonononono*- ese pensamiento puso los pelos de punta a Zuki- ya casi es hora del almuerzo, asi que ya no queda mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no nos damos por vencidos y lo intentamos el otro año?- ese comentario causo el enojo del pelinegro, por lo que Zuki se sorprendió.  
-yo soy el único que puede destruir a esa persona- dijo sasuke dándole la espalda a Zuki, recordando la vista sharingan de su hermano.  
-*¿destruir?... ¿a quién quiere destruir?* ¿Qué?... ¿Quién?... ¿hablas del sensei?- le pregunto extrañada.  
-ese dia… yo estaba llorando- dijo Sasuke, recordando su pasado.  
-*¿no me digas que?… está recordando la muerte de su clan* ¿Cuándo estabas llorando?- le pregunto la joven tratando de informarse, se estaba comenzando a preocupar por la forma extraña de hablar del joven.  
-ese fue mi… *¡alto!, ¿Qué estás haciendo sasuke?, ¿porque le estas contando esto a ella?*- con ese pensamiento quedo en trance.  
-*¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué se calló?* ¿pero qué te paso?- le pregunto preocupada.  
-yo soy un vengador y eso quiere decir que tengo que ser mas fuerte que mis presas, necesito el entrenamiento y no puedo perder el tiempo- le contesto enojado con ella.  
-*con que eso era*- logro recordar algo que le dijo Saku…**

**flashback *yo: o como se escriba***

**Estaba Saku acostada, después de la presentación de Kakashi y de curarse, bañarse y cenar decidió que era momento de descansar. Al frente de ella se encontraba Zuki sentada en el suelo, parecía estar enojada.**

**-¿cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como idiota?- fue una pregunta totalmente desinteresada por parte de la pelirrosa.  
-¡cuando vayas a la casa del idiota-cubito de hielo-Uchiha y lo golpees por lo que me dijo!- le grito enojada, parándose y apuntándola con el dedo mientras una vena le sobresalía de su cabeza de peluche.  
-deja de gritar, fastidiosa- le dijo molestando aún más al alma modificada –debes entender su comportamiento, él ha sufrido la muerte de sus padres desde chico- le dijo mirando el techo pensando en la presentación del pelinegro.  
-tú también- le reprocho Zuki y se subió a su cama acomodándose arriba del estómago de Saku -aunque tú también eres un poco gruñona.  
-él dijo que quería destruir a alguien en específico- dijo Saku mientras seguía mirando el techo.  
-¿alguien en específico?- se preguntó Zuki.  
-a su hermano…- le contesto Saku, sorprendiendo a Zuki.**

**end flashback**

**-*sasuke…*- estaba a punto de acercarse a èl para tocarle el hombro y darle apoyo pero toco el timbre del reloj dando por terminado el ejercicio.  
-desperdicie demasiado tiempo- dijo frustrado Sasuke y comenzó a irse.**

**Despues de eso los tres gennins se encontraban en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, con Naruto amarrado a un tronco, tenían mucha hambre y sus estómagos hacían sonidos extraños.**

**-mmmm…. Sus estomagos hacen ruido, eso no es bueno… ah, con respecto a este ejercicio, bueno eh decidido no regresarlos a la academia- dijo tranquilo kakashi.  
-¿pase?, todo lo que hice fue desmallarme, ¿va a darme puntos por eso?- pregunto extrañada la mujer del grupo.**

**Kakashi hizo una mueca, parecía como una sonrisa, sus alumnos lo tomaron como buena señal y se alegraron, Zuki saltaba de la alegría repitiendo "¡si, si!, ¡lo hice, lo hice!" y naruto también gritaba de la alegría, mientras Sasuke mantenía una media sonrisa en el rostro. **

**-¡¿entonces significa que nosotros…- intento preguntar emocionado Naruto pero fue parado por las palabras del peliplata.  
-si, significa que ustedes serán expulsados del programa… ¡permanentemente!- esas palabras hicieron que los gennins se callaran sorprendidos de lo que había dicho su sensei y que cierta pelirrosa, o sea Zuki, se enojara de sobremanera.  
-*¡¿queeeee?!, ¡¿se volvió loco?!*- Zuki se levantó del suelo enojada y frustrada y se acercó a kakashi, bajo la mirada sorprendida de esté y sus compañeros.  
-deberías tranquili…- intento calmarla kakashi para qué no cometiera una torpeza que le costara mucho a Saku, pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de furia que salían de la boca de Zuki.  
-¡cállate!, ¡¿te volviste loco?!- Naruto y Sasuke miraban sorprendidos a "Sakura" y ella al no obtener respuesta por parte de kakashi le apunto con el dedo -¡¿sabes que va a pasar si no apruebo este estúpido ejercicio?!... ¡Sakura vendrá y me torturara hasta matarme, y a ti te cortara los tes…- pero se tapo la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.**

**Por otro lado, la verdadera Sakura iba a toda prisa hacia el campo de entrenamiento, tuvo problemas al localizar al hollow y aparte tuvo que ir a "avisarle" al hokage que había vuelto, estaba frustrada y enojada con el viejo.**

**-*todo por culpa de ese viejo testarudo, solo espero llegar a tiempo, al juzgar por su presión espiritual es uno muy grande*- pensó preocupada mientras saltaba por los aboles a toda marcha.**

**Mientras tanto, Zuki estaba en problemas, se había enojado tanto que había metido la pata lo más profundo posible que pudo. Naruto y Sasuke no entendían nada, así que el pelinegro se levantó del suelo y miro a Zuki esperando una respuesta, a lo que ella al sentir la mirada penetrante del joven sobre su persona se puso aún más nerviosa, Naruto tamben miraba a la joven con expresión de duda en el rostro mientras que kakashi miraba a Zuki como reprimiéndola con la mirada por su estupidez.**

**-ehh… yo… bueno… jejej… ¿Qué cosas no?- reía nerviosamente, la mirada de Sasuke era tan profunda que calaba en lo profundo de ella, poniéndola muy nerviosa.  
-Sakura… ¿Qué estas ocultando?- pregunto el pelinegro a medida que comenzaba a caminar hacia Zuki.  
-¿y-yo?... na-nada sasuke… jejej- comenzó a alejarse al ver al pelinegro acercarse a ella.  
-*esto es ridículo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿qué me debería importar el echo de que oculte algo?*- mirándola fijamente -*no sé porque… pero al ver sus ojos me doy cuenta de que esta chica que esta parada allí no es Sakura* ¡mientes!- le grito ya enojado por la situación y por las preguntas sin respuestas en su cabeza.  
-¡no estoy min…- pero se detuvo al instante al sentir una presión en el aire muy familiar para ella, giro lentamente su cabeza hacia la derecha y confirmo lo que pensó –*ho-hollow*- pensó asustada hasta los huesos.**

**Ninguno de los chicos, salvo kakashi, se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del monstruo. Zuki se alarmo al darse cuenta de que el hollow se dirigía al pelinegro así que corrió hacia èl y lo empujo.**

**-¿Qué estas hacien…- pero no logro terminar ya que una ráfaga de aire enorme había golpeado a la joven mandándola a chocar contra un árbol, eso lo alarmo de sobre manera al igual que a Naruto -¡Sakura!- dijo preocupado, al mirar al monstruo se sorprendió tenía un hueco en la mitad de su cuerpo y una máscara de hueso, el hollow miraba a Zuki atentamente.  
-interrumpiste mi cita con el joven guapo… ¡zorra!- eso hizo que los dos jóvenes se alarmaran mucho más, ¿esa cosa podía hablar?, y eso no es todo, sonaba como una mujer.  
-*diablos… tengo que sacarlos de acá y rápido*- pensaba el peliplata, se dirigió a Naruto y lo libero. Pero el rubio se colocó al lado de Sasuke y lo ayudo a pararse.  
-oye…- lo llamo con expresión seria en el rostro, el pelinegro solo lo miro sin desconcentrarse de lo que hacía el monstruo –no se lo que es esa cosa y porque está aquí… pero no voy a dejar que Sakura-chan salga lastimada- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el monstruo y el pelinegro lo siguió, Kakashi miraba todo con impresión en el rostro.  
-*ge-genial… eso dolió, ¿porque justo ahora que la otra inútil no está?*- Zuki logro levantarse con un poco de dificultad y se dio cuenta de que al frente de ella se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto -¡¿Q-que hacen?!, se volvieron locos, aléjense de aquí, esa cosa los va a matar- les intento decir con dificultad para que ellos no se metieran en el asunto.  
-somos compañeros Sakura-chan, no vamos a dejar que te lastimen, ¿no teme?- dijo Naruto girando la cabeza y sonriéndole a Zuki.  
-hmp… si- "contesto" Sasuke.  
-*Sasuke… Naruto… que grandes compañeros tienes Saku* muy bien, tengo un plan….- diciéndoles en forma de susurro mientras que los dos chicos miraban al monstruo serio y escuchaban la que les decía Zuki.  
-adelante Sakura- dijo Sasuke.  
-¿qué tanto murmuran mocosos?... ¡qué tal si los mato a los tres de un solo golpe!- grito furiosa la hollow mientras se dirigía a ellos.  
-¡Naruto, Sasuke ahora!- grito Zuki y en ese preciso momento comenzaron a atacar los dos chicos.**

**Naruto hizo 8 clones de sombras que se aferraron a los pies de la hollow inmovilizándola y sasuke lanzo un shiriken de viento endemoniado dándole en la cabeza y lastimándola, Zuki lanzo dos shurikens con un papel bomba que explotaron en su cabeza también, después de eso los clones de naruto desaparecieron y los chicos se alejaron un poco.**

**-*¿lo hicimos?*- se preguntó sasuke intentando ver si lograron lastimar al monstruo.  
-jajajajaja… pobres mocosos… lamentaran lo que hicieron- dijo la hollow saliendo del humo y dirigiéndose a los chicos.  
-*¡mierda!*- pensaron los tres y cerraron los ojos esperando el ataque.**

**El ataque nunca llego, al abrir sus ojos notaron que una persona estaba al frente de ellos, era una chica de pelo rosado y Hakama negro, la reconocieron al instante, pero Sasuke y Naruto estaban muy confundidos, la hollow había retrocedido ya que Saku la hirió.**

**-sa-saku… hola jjejejej- reía nerviosa Zuki.  
-te lo dije antes de irte, ¿no?- le pregunto viendo al hollow.  
-¿Qué me dijiste?- le pregunto inocente Zuki, haciendo que una vena sobresaliera de la frente de Saku.  
-te dije… que… ¡no hicieras estupideces!- le grito.  
-no hice ninguna….- pero se calló al ver a Saku girar la cabeza y mirándola con ganas de asesinarla.  
-¡dejar que naruto y sasuke participaran en una batalla así es una estupidez!- le grito y la golpeo en la cabeza  
-¡auch!... ¿y bueno que querías que hiciera?, vos no venias- le contesto Zuki sobándose la parte golpeada.  
-¡eres una reverenda… ¡hija de re mil….- pero se contuvo, necesitaba respirar para que no cometer un asesinato.  
-¿sa-sakura-chan?... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¡¿hay dos Sakura-chan?!- gritaba confundido un rubio mientras que Sasuke estaba igual que él.  
-no hay tiempo para explicar- les contesto Saku, dirigió su vista al frente para ver al enemigo que se seguía quejando –necesito que hagan lo siguiente- les informo tratando de hace un plan.  
-¿luego nos dirás que es lo que pasa?- le pregunto con mucha necesidad el pelinegro.  
-si…- le contesto fríamente, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por su actitud hacia él –quiero que la distraigan… los tres se posicionaran al frente de ella y la atacaran, yo tengo que prepararme para hacer el hechizo- les explico.  
-¡malditos!- comenzando a dirigirse a ellos- ¡los matare!.  
-muy bien… ¡ahora!- los cuatro se separaron, Naruto, Sasuke y Zuki la rodearon y comenzaron a lanzarles kunais y shurikens haciendola enojar a la hollow, que de un momento para otro, golpeo a los chicos.  
-¡eso no funcionara mocosos!- les dijo y fijo su vista en sasuke –tú serás el primero en morir- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.  
-*¡demonios!*- sasuke miraba horrorizado como se le acercaba el monstruo, pero Saku se posicionó al frente de él, lista para lanzar el hechizo.  
- ¡Oh, señor! ¡Mascara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!, hado nº 33 ¡Sokatsui!- de su mano salió una bola de energía de color azul que se disparó hacia la hollow desintegrándola al instante y sorprendiendo a los presentes por la gran cantidad de fuerza de ese ataque.  
-*¿qué ataque es ese?... esa es…. ¿Sakura de verdad?*- pensaba sorprendido el pelinegro.**

**El polvo se dispersó y kakashi se acercó a sus alumnos que estaban ayudando a sasuke a levantarse, con una cara sonriente.**

**-muy bien chicos… están aprobados- dijo como si nada, haciendo que sus alumnos cayeran al estilo anime por sus palabras –el echo de que los pusiéramos de a tres es por el trabajo en equipo… y lo hicieron muy bien, tanto Sakura como su alma modificada pertenecen al equipo, por lo tanto lo hicieron muy bien.  
-esto no puede ser- decía Sasuke ya cansado, pero se acordó de algo- Sakura…- la llamo, esta se dio vuelta para mirarlo- dijiste que nos dirías la verdad cuando termináramos.  
-si si si… bueno… Naruto, Sasuke, acérquense- les dijo y estos hicieron caso, la pelirosa saco un tubito color amarillo y se los puso en frente –miren atentamente a esta cosa- los chicos hicieron caso y Sakura al apretar el botón del tubo… POSHH una bola de humo morada cubrió la cara de los jóvenes desmayándolos – bien, así está mejor- dijo levantándose.  
-reemplazaste sus recuerdos, ¿no?- le pregunto el peliplata.  
-si… tu llévalos a sus casas, no te puedo asegurar que recuerdos fueron implantados, pero a esto no lo recordaran.  
-¿y porque tengo que ser yo el que los lleve a sus casas?- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos el jounin.  
-¡porque si y cállate!, ya vámonos Zuki- le dijo a la chica comenzando a caminar seguida por el alma modificada.  
-odio que se comporte así- dijo para sí el peliplata llevándose a los jóvenes a sus respectivas casas.**

**Y así fue el ejercicio de supervivencia de Kakashi, ¿Qué recuerdos fueron implantados en las cabezas de los jóvenes?, lo sabrán en el próximo capi… Sayo **

**p/d: como no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo era el artefacto para borrar memorias de rukia invente uno.**

**p/d de p/d: creo que es el capítulo más largo que eh hecho en mi vida**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

"**Se nos enseñó a no llorar nunca, pues las lágrimas significan que el cuerpo ha sido vencido por la emoción, y para nosotros, el simple acto de llorar solo demuestra sin duda alguna que la existencia de la emoción es solo una carga"**

**Flashback**

**Se podía notar un barrio destrozado, quemándose, lluvia y truenos le daban un aire sepulcral a ese lugar.**

**Había cuerpos de personas tiradas, llenas de sangre, sin cabeza la mayoría de los niños y los adultos algunos descuartizados, todos ellos llevaban en su ropa un círculo blanco en la espalda. Ese barrio era del clan Haruno y hace unos minutos se había presenciado la masacre más mortal en todos los tiempos.**

**En el centro del barrio, en la casa de los superiores del clan, se encontraba una niña que a simple vista se podía notar que tenía como 6 años, con un hermoso vestidito color rosa con decoraciones de flores de cerezo, llevaba su pelo rosado largo y atado en una coleta, poseía unos hermosos ojos color jade, grandes y preciosos, pero no tenían brillo, estaban oscuros, su vestidito estaba lleno de sangre y lo que esos inocentes ojos presenciaban era el cuerpo de un hombre tirado, boca arriba y con una tajada alrededor de todo el estomago.**

**Ella estaba agachada, llamándolo, ese hombre era Hashiro Haruno, el jefe del clan y padre de Sakura Haruno.**

**-¡Pa!... ¡papi!, escúchame, yo te voy a sacar de aquí… no me dejes sola papi- decía la pequeña llorando desconsolada y abrasando a su padre, llenándose de sangre el vestido.**

**-e-es-escuchame, mi pe-pequeña- decía con mucha dificultad Hashiro, Saku levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos –n-no vas a estar s-sola… yo y tu madre… a-al igual que Riku… va-vamos a estar aquí- levantando la mano con mucha dificultad y poniéndosela en el pecho a Saku.**

**-¡pero yo quiero que se queden conmigo!, ¡aquí y vivos!- gritaba destrozada le niña mirando el cuerpo de su madre y hermano menor tirados a unos pocos metros de ellos, su hermano decapitado y su madre de la misma manera -¡yo le prometí que lo iba a proteger!, ¡yo le falle a mi hermano!**

**-tra-tranquila… no le has fallado… él te veía como su heroína… y no-nosotros, tu madre y yo… estamos muy orgullosos de ti- le decía a la pequeña acariciándole la mejilla.**

**-¿orgullosos de m-mi?... ¡yo hui, me fui y los deje solos!... ¡pude haber protegido a Riku!... ¡¿Por qué estas orgulloso?!... ¡soy una cobarde!- le gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, ella era una cobarde, ¿porque su padre tendría que estar orgulloso de ella?, no merecía estar viva y ser de ese prestigiado clan.**

**-¿porque estoy orgulloso?... porque protegías a tu hermano muy bien y resultaste la hi-hija que de-deseamos- le dijo tranquilamente, Saku lo miro sorprendida –to-todos tenemos miedo hija… no t-te culpes… e-espero que seas feliz ya que no podre verte crecer… Adios mi niña… Te amo- dijo y dejo caer su mano inerte al suelo.**

**-¿papi?... ¿pa?- lo llamaba temblorosa mientras que lo movía con cuidado –¡papi!, ¡no me dejes sola papi!... no te vayas- lo abrazo y se largó a llorar en el pecho de su padre, sintió que le tocaban la cabeza delicadamente y se sobresaltó, miro hacia arriba y noto que era una mujer morocha, de pelo corto morado y ojos amarillos, vestía un Hakama negro debajo de un haori blanco.**

**-no llores pequeña, lo lamento un montón- se agacho a la altura de la niña –¿te gustaría convertirte en una shinigami?**

**-¿u-una shinigami?- le pregunto con miedo, pero se sorprendió de ver como la mujer que estaba al lado de ella le sonreía cálidamente y le contestaba un alegre "si", eso la calmo y le contesto un poco dudosa- d-de acuerdo.**

**-¡genial!- le dijo con una sonrisa, se levantó y le extendió la mano – me llamo Yoruichi Shihoin, ¿y tú?-.**

**-Sakura Ha-Haruno- le contesto tomando la mano y comenzando a caminar tomada de la mano de la morocha alejándose de aquel aterrador lugar.**

**End flasback**

**Sakura abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo, ese recuerdo, hacía mucho que lo había dejado de soñar, pero de todas formas no se podía llegar a sacar la culpa de haber dejado solo a Riku cuando más la necesitaba.**

**Sintió que algo se le subía al estómago, al levantar la vista y ver hacia el frente se dio cuenta de que era Zuki. La peluchita (yo: o como se diga) la miraba con reproche y Saku se sentó dejándola entre sus piernas, las miradas no cesaban, la shinigami con mirada fría e indiferente y Zuki tratando de ver en sus ojos alguna emoción.**

**Sakura lanzo un suspiro dando a entender de que se cansó de estar así porque ninguna de las dos llegarían a ningún lado con ese juego de miradas o un tipo de tira y afloja.**

**-¿Qué pasa?, me miras como si hubiera hecho algo malo- le dijo de forma indiferente mirando la pared.**

**-estoy tratando de saber que pasa por tu cabeza Saku- le contesto la peluchita, había sonado preocupada.**

**-ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por mí- lo dijo en un tono muy irritado, estaba enojada con ella por lo de ayer con el encuentro del hollow y el echo de que haya dejado a los dos jóvenes participar en una batalla tan peligrosa.**

**-¿Por qué actuaste así ayer?... ellos se enfrentaron al hollow bien y lo sabes- le dijo enojada por el comportamiento de sakura, la pelirrosa se levantó de la cama -¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?, no me dices lo que te preocupa o lo que te gusta y somos compañeras y amigas desde hace mucho Saku- le dijo agachando la mirada muy triste.**

**-porque no necesitas saberlo- le contesto de forma fría y se metió a bañar dejando a Zuki en la cama mirando la puerta por donde se había ido la pelirrosa con sorpresa, enojo y tristeza entremezclados.**

**El desayuno fue en silencio, ninguna de las dos decía ni una palabra, era un silencio sepulcral.**

**Sakura comenzó a pensar sobre su pasado, todo había cambiado en ella, era fuerte y no dejaba que nadie la pase por encima, casi no reía y lloraba, cuando descubrió quien había sido la autora de la masacre de su familia se enojo muchísimo, pero después de unas palabras por parte de Yoru logro calmarse y no decidió vengarse ya que tarde o temprano esa mujer iba a caer, Ran-Tao merecía la muerte por lo que había hecho pero ella no se iba a rebajar al nivel de esa asesina por lo que siguió con su vida dejando la masacre como una historia pasada.**

**Hoy iba a tener misiones con su equipo, nada fuera de lo normal, misiones de rango D muy aburridas a su parecer, después de desayunar salió de su casa sin decirle ninguna palabra a Zuki que se quedó durmiendo en la cama de Saku todavía molesta.**

**Sakura se dirigió al puentecito que había en Konoha (yo: no sé cómo se llama el puente por eso lo pongo así.) e identifico al rubio y a Sasuke.**

**-¡hola Sakura-chan!- saludaba alegremente el rubio.**

**-*diablos, hoy no tengo ganas de pelear* hola naruto- dijo de mala manera y se posiciono al frente de Sasuke –ho-hola sasuke-kun- dijo de forma avergonzada y estando sonrojada.**

**-hmp… hola- "contesto de forma feliz" el pelinegro.**

**Después de una o de dos horas el jounin de los chicos decidió hacer acto de presencia.**

**-hola chicos- saludaba alegremente el peliplata.**

**-¡llega tarde!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura molestos por la tardanza de ese hombre.**

**-¡¿Qué misión tendremos hoy sensei?!- pregunto emocionado el rubio, Sakura suspiro como si no tuviera ganas de hacer nada.**

**-emmmm.. ¿Me dan un segundo con Sakura?- el peliplata se alejó de los chico para hablar con la shinigami -¿no sabes si no recuerdan nada de lo de ayer?- le pregunto susurrándole.**

**-no tengo ni la más mínima idea- le dijo sakura totalmente indiferente del asunto, a ella no le importaba, con tal de que no recordaran nada todo estaba bien.**

**-mejor les voy a preguntar, porque si espero algo de ti, me vuelvo mono- le dijo de mala manera ganándose la mirada molesta de Saku, ambos regresaron con los chicos –chicos, ¿recuerdan el ejercicio de ayer?- les pregunto mirándolos seriamente.**

**-pues… yo recuerdo que estaba atado a un tronco, que kakashi-sensei me había dicho que yo no tenía que comer por ser egoísta, que sasuke decía que yo debía comer porque si no íbamos a conseguir los cascabeles y que Sakura-chan me daba de comer, después Kakashi-sensei aparecía y nos decía que habíamos cometido un grave error, y después nos había dicho que estábamos aprobados- al terminar de decir eso puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Sasuke asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que el recordaba lo mismo. **

**-*bueno, no fue tan ridículo el recuerdo como lo esperaba*- pensó la shinigami y miro a sasuke que estaba metido en sus pensamientos.**

**-*la verdad yo recuerdo que después de eso me iba a mi casa y comía de lo más normal y después me iba a entrenar y vi a Naruto correr por ser perseguido por un elefante de color rosa… creo que me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza*- pensó el pelinegro restándole importancia al asunto. **

**-¡y después yo era perseguido por un elefante rosado por toda la aldea y que después de correr salí al bosque y me encontré con un buda que me dio de comer ramen!- grito con efusividad el rubio por su tan preciado recuerdo y sorprendiendo al pelinegro.**

**-*y ahí está la parte ridícula que esperaba y por lo que veo Sasuke vivió lo mismo *- pensó la shinigami achicando los ojos y viendo a Naruto como contaba su odisea, Kakashi estaba de igual manera. **

**-bueno chicos, hoy tenemos la misión de encontrar un gato perdido- dijo Kakashi dándoles una sonrisa.**

**-*wow, que gran misión, impresionante*- pensó rodando los ojos la pelirrosa.**

**En alguna parte de un bosque los tres gennins perseguían al felino, se las estaba haciendo difícil. Despues de un rato lograron atraparlo y se lo llevaron al hokage, él se lo entregó a la dueña del gato. Lo abrazaba y lo restregaba contra su cara, el pobre gato mostraba cara de sufrimiento.**

**-con razón escapo- decía naruto al ver al pobre gato sufrir en los brazos de esa robusta mujer.**

**-*no quisiera ser mascota de esa mujer, antes me tiro de algún balcón*- pensaba la pelirrosa mirando a la mujer irse con los gritos de sufrimiento del gato.**

**-bueno, muy buen trabajo, ahora la otra misión que tenemos para ustedes es… pintar una casa a las afueras, arreglar el jardín de….- pero no pudo terminar porque cierto rubio comenzó a berrinchar. *yo: hice verso sin esfuerzo o sin darme cuenta***

**-¡estas misiones son aburridas, yo quiero tener una mision verdadera!- grito naruto enojado.**

**-*la verdad, este tarado tiene razón*- pensaron sasuke y sakura de igual forma al ver a naruto.**

**-¡naruto!, eres un ninja en entrenamiento, las misiones que te damos son de acuerdo al rango de ninja que tienes… las misiones de rango D son para los gennins, las de rang son para los chunins y jounnis y las de rango A son misiones avanzadas para jounnins y las derango S para ambus- le explico Iruka que se encontraba al lado del Hokage, ante esto Naruto se sentó y se dio vuelta dándoles la espalda a Iruka y a Sarutobi. **

**-Naruto ya deja de hacer escándalo- le dijo Kakashi ya cansado del griterío del rubio.**

**-muy bien, quieres una misión difícil, te daremos una misión difícil- dijo el hokage como respuesta a los berrinches del rubio que al escuchar esto se dio vuelta y miro al hokage –la misión será de escoltar esta persona…- y señaló la puerta a su derecha, se podía ver a un hombre mas o menos adulto (o sea viejo) de pelo gris-oscuro, morocho y vestido como un aldeano normal, con un sombrero de paja y se encontraba ebrio.**

**-¿y se supone que estos me llevaran?, y me refiero a ti… el enano con expresión de tarado en el rostro- dijo de forma arrogante el aldeano.**

**-jajajajaja ¿Quién es el enano con expresión de tarado en el rostro?- pregunto de forma burlesca Naruto, pero después de que su cerebro re calculara y se diera cuenta de que él era el más bajo del grupo se abalanzó hacia el aldeano con intenciones de golpearlo, pero fue parado por kakashi. **

**-Naruto no debes atacar al cliente- dijo de forma cansada el jounin.**

**-el es Tazuna, es un constructor de puentes, deben escoltarlo hasta el país de las olas, es una misión de rango C- explico el hokage y naruto dejo de patalear. **

**-*¿un constructor de puentes?... ¡¿Quién demonios atacaría a un típico constructor de puentes?!... eso es estúpido*- pensó saku mientras se masajeaba la sien.**

**Salieron de la aldea, todos estaban alerta de cada movimiento. Naruto seguía resentido con Sasuke y trataba de parecer el mejor ninja de todos, logrando solo hacer el ridículo.**

**Tazuna miro a Saku y se acerco a ella.**

**-una Haruno… creí que no quedaban mas de ustedes- dijo susurrándole a la pelirrosa que al escucharlo lo miro seriamente –así que no eres lo que aparentas.**

**-hmp… ¿debería importarte lo que yo aparente o no?- le pregunto de forma seria mirando hacia el frente y haciendo como si no le importara el asunto.**

**-no, por supuesto que no… pero el echo de que una persona, que pertenece a un clan de shinigamis como el tuyo, este en esa aldea significa una misión, ¿no?- le pregunto con curiosidad el viejo llevándose una mano al mentón.**

**-no es asunto tuyo, déjame de molestar- le contesto Saku adelantándose.**

**Pasaron por un puentecito de madera y siguieron hasta pasar por un charco, lo cual extraño a Saku y a Kakashi, sus sospechas se confirmaron después de unos segundo en los cuales dos ninjas de la aldea de la niebla salieron del charco y apresaron a kakashi, enredándolo con una cadena que tenía un extremo un ninja y el otro extremo de la cadena el otro shinobi.**

**Tiraron de la cadena y destrozaron el cuerpo de Kakashi, sus alumnos miraron sorprendidos esa escena y a Tazuna se le congelaron los huesos más o menos.**

**-¡Ka-Kakashi-sensei!- grito sorprendido Naruto por la terrible escena que acababa de presenciar.**

**-ahora te toca a ti- le dijeron ambos ninjas haciendo temblar al rubio.**

**Sasuke se movió rápido, y antes de que los ninjas atacaran a naruto con su cadena, las clavo en un tronco con un shuriken y un kunai.**

**El pelinegro se posiciono arriba de las manos de los ninjas y con ambos pies le pateo la cabeza.**

**Se zafaron y uno corrió hacia Sakura y Tazuna y el otro se fue hacia Naruto.**

**-*¡diablos!, tengo que detenerlo* ¡quédese detrás de mí!- grito la pelirrosa y se puso delante de Tazuna sosteniendo en sus manos un kunai y viendo cómo se dirigía hacia ella el enemigo, iba a atacarlo pero delante de ella se puso Sasuke protegiéndola.**

**El gennin estaba preparado para recibir el golpe del enemigo, pero nunca llego ya que fue detenido por el brazo de Kakashi.**

**Naruto levanto la cabeza y se encontró con el jounin sosteniendo a los dos tipos desconocidos.**

**-*mira nada más, está vivo, que lastima*- pensó saku bajando el kunai y guardándolo mirando al pelinegro.**

**-*hmp… presumido*- pensó el pelinegro mirando al jounin.**

**-siento haber tardado tanto, pero no creí que te quedarías así de congelado Naruto- dijo el jounin mirando seriamente al rubio –buen trabajo Sasuke y también para ti Sakura- los felicitó a ambos jóvenes mirándolos con orgullo.**

**-*bueno despues de todo si me salvaron… aunque no entiendo porque solo se puso delante de mi si básicamente ella pudo haber vencido a ambos tipos*- pensó Tazuna extrañándose de la actitud de la pelirrosa mirándola atentamente. **

**-oye no estas herido verdad… miedosito- le dijo con burla sasuke, causando el enojo de naruto.**

**-¡sasuke!- le grito enfurecido y se dispuso en ir a atacarlo.**

**-¡Naruto!, no te muevas- le dijo el jounin haciéndolo detener al rubio y que lo volteara a mirar –la garra de estos ninjas tenían veneno, tienes que abrir la herida y sacarlo, está a dentro de tu cuerpo así que no te muevas mucho- le aconsejo el jounin y el rubio miro su mano herida con preocupación –por cierto señor Tazuna, tenemos que hablar.**

**Después de unos segundos Kakashi amarró a los ninjas y se puso serio.**

**-estos son jounin de la aldea de la neblina, su especialidad es el ataque implacable, ellos sigue peleando sin importar cuál sea el sacrificio- explico a sus alumnos el jounin conservando la calma y la serenidad.**

**-¿cómo supiste de nuestra emboscada?- pregunto uno de ellos.**

**-¿un charco, en un día despejado, cuando no ha llovido en semanas?- les pregunto el peliplata, como dando a entender que habían cometido un estúpido error.**

**-en ese caso, ¿Por qué dejaste que los genins se enfrentaran a ellos?- pregunto Tazuna con curiosidad y seriedad en su voz.**

**-pude haberlos atado, pero si hacia eso no les habría entendido nada, tenía que descubrir cuál era su objetivo- dijo el peliplata mirando fijamente al constructor –y que sucedería después.**

**-¿y qué fue lo que entendiste?- le pregunto interesado el constructor, pero con el corazón casi en la boca.**

**-esto… me preguntaba si venían a nosotros, un ninja atacando a un ninja… o si venían hacia usted, el gran constructor de puentes, cuando usted lleno el formulario, pidió una protección estándar, para ladrones y saqueadores de caminos… no menciono que había ninjas buscándolo y persiguiéndolo, si hubiéramos sabido esto, tal vez hubiéramos clasificado a esta misión como B o más alta nuestra tarea era simplemente llevarlo hasta su destino y protegerlo mientras terminaba de construir su puente, si hubiéramos sabido esto le hubiéramos cobrado el costo de una misión B, usted aparentemente tiene sus razones, pero el que nos haya mentido es totalmente inaceptable.. ahora estamos mas allá del alcance de esta misión- mientras decía todo esto, el jounin lo miraba seriamente y Tazuna bajo la mirada como arrepentido de lo que había hecho.**

**-*que constructor ni constructor, ¡le voy a romper la cara por idiota!... creo que eso estaría mal, jum ya me voy a vengar* somos genin, esto es muy avanzado para nosotros… deberíamos volver… y deberíamos tratar la herida de naruto, de regreso a la aldea podemos llevarlo al medico- le aconsejo la pelirrosa, aunque un poco indignada por la situación ya que ella quería patearle el trasero a varios ninjas, Tzuna la miro incrédulo.**

**Kakashi observo a Naruto y dijo que lo mejor era llevarlo al medico, el rubio indignado atravesó su mano con un kunai sorprendiendo a todos.**

**Especifico que no iba a renunciar, que entreno mucho hasta el cansancio y que iba a completar la misión así como iba a respetar y proteger a Tazuna.**

**Kakashi le comento que fue impresionante como había sacado el veneno, pero que si seguía sangrando iba a morir, ese comentario puso muy nervioso al rubio y el peliplata le aconsejo que lo mejor era parar el sangrado.**

**Una vez terminada la labor siguieron su camino.**

**-*mmmm… Naruto si que tiene agallas, me pregunto como terminara esta misión… y por otro lado, ¿Qué estará haciendo Yoruichi?*- se pregunto la pelirrosa recordando su ultima charla con la ex shinigami.**

**Mientras tanto, Yoruichi había llegado al seireitei y pidió una urgente reunióncon Yama.**

**Cuando entro a la sala de reunión diferencio a Yamamoto Genryuusai mejor conocido como Comandante General y capitán del escuadrón nº 1, hombre que aparentaba tener muchos años, con bigote y barba largos de color blanco, calvo y con cicatrices, tés un poco quemada y llevaba el atuendo normal de un shinigamis con el haori blanco, estaba sentado al fondo con sus manos recargadas en un bastón de madera, estaba serio y dispuesto a oír lo que Yoruichi le tenía que decir. **

**-muy bien Yoruichi, ya me tienes aquí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto serio el comandante esperando una contestación rápida y concisa.**

**-vengo a darte el informe o la información que logro obtener Sakura Haruno- le contesto segura la morocha mirando hacia los ojos del comandante, esté suspiro por lo dicho.**

**-veo que te dijo porque fue enviada a esa aldea… bien, ¿que información es?- le pregunto con curiosidad reflejada.**

**-según por lo que pude entender esa organización Akatsuki esta siendo controlada, todos los miembros y creemos que puede ser Ran-Tao… pero es una hipótesis- le informo Yoruichi seriamente y recordando su charla con la pelirrosa.**

**-Ran-Tao… no me extrañaría, ¿con que propósito?- quiso saber el comandante muy preocupado debido a la mención de esa insoportable mujer.**

**-conseguir los Bijuus para destruir a la sociedad de alamas como venganza- le contesto mirando la reacción de Yama, que al escuchar eso se levanto del asiento muy preocupado.**

**-¡diablos!, ¡¿nada puede parar a esa mujer?!, quiero que vallas enseguida con Sakura y paren esto de inmediato, yo les informare a los otros capitanes y les diré que cierren el Senkaimon, (yo: Puerta de Penetración de Mundos) ¿entendido?- le informo de inmediato Yama mientras mandaba mariposas del infierno a todos los capitanes, Yoruichi enseguida salió de la sala y se dirigió al Senkaimon para salir antes de que se cierre.**

"**A todos los capitanes y tenientes de los 13 escuadrones de guardia de la corte, se les informa lo siguiente. La asesina y criminal Ran-Tao quiere destruir al seireitei con los Bijuus del mundo shinobi, por ese motivo, la puerta del Senkaimon se cerrara hasta nuevo aviso." Después de eso la puerta se cerró y Yoruichi salió en busca de Sakura, mientras que cierta figura la seguía por atrás. **

**NOTA: termine el 5to! Sisisiisisisisisi**

**Bueno como son las 2:36 de la noche no voy a escribir mucho, solo espero que lo disfruten y hasta el siguiente capi!**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**En el capitulo anterior. El equipo 7 se fue a una misión de rango C, pero todo cambia drásticamente cuando unos jounin de la neblina atacan al equipo, Kakashi pide explicaciones y la misión se toma como de rango B o mas alta, sin importar los riesgos que corren, los tres genins y el jounin deciden terminar con la misión de todas formas y siguen su camino.**

**Mientras tanto, Yoruichi se encuentra con Yamamoto y le cuenta la información o hipótesis de Sakura, angustiado y preocupado por el bienestar del seireitei, el comandante general le ordena a Yoruichi que valla en busca de Sakura y que eliminen a Ran-Tao lo más rápido posible y como prevención cierra el Senkaimon.**

**Yoruichi va en busca de Sakura, mientras una persona extraña la sigue de cerca.**

**¿Quién será esa persona? (yo: intente hacer una "presentación" al estilo de los capítulos de Korra)**

**Capitulo 6:**

**El equipo 7 siguió su camino dispuesto a terminar con la misión y proteger al viejo Tazuna, al llegar a la tierra de las olas y oír lo del magnate Gato, el rubio imperativo estaba decidido a no dejar que lo vean como un papanatas o través, se adelanta, "activa sus 5 sentidos" y lanza un kunai en dirección de un arbusto alarmando a todos, del arbusto sale corriendo una liebre y Sakura bastante enojada lo golpea en la cabeza dejándole un chichón enorme, mas adelante Naruto vuelve a hacer lo mismo, pero en esta ocasión casi le da a un conejo blanco en la cabeza.**

**Eso extraño a Kakashi y Saku. Naruto muy arrepentido se acerca al conejo y lo abraza diciéndole "lo siento mucho conejito" varias veces, logrando que a la pelirrosa le gritara por incompetente.**

**Kakashi advirtió peligro y les grito a sus alumnos y a Tazuna que se agacharan, a los pocos segundos una espada enorme se clavo en un árbol, la pelirrosa reconoció esa espada y se preocupo, arriba del arma apareció un hombre con la cara tapada por una venda, el pecho descubierto y con pantalón y sandalias ninjas, llevaba la banda shinobi de costado en la cabeza. Ese hombre se llamaba Zabuza Momochi.**

**Mientras tanto Yoruichi saltaba con gran agilidad entre los arboles, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo con expresión seria.**

**-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto mirando a la nada.**

**-¿desconfías de mi Yoruichi-san?- le contesto de forma divertida un hombre que apareció a unos metros atrás de la morocha.**

**-Je… no, no desconfió… pero es muy raro verte por estos lados…- dijo de forma divertida y dándose vuelta mirando al hombre que la venia siguiendo -… Kisuke.**

**¡Exacto!... Kisuke Urahara un hombre muy misterioso, siempre con una sonrisa y es muy raro verlo de forma seria, es rubio con el pelo largo hasta los hombros y desordenado, con una barba y los ojos ocultos bajo un sombrero de rayas color blanco y verde, con un pantalón holgado, sandalias de madera y una bata japonesa. Miraba a Yoruichi de forma divertida, lo cual hacia que esta le saliera una vena en la frente por lo frustrada que estaba. **

**-oohhh vamos no es para tanto, hace mucho que no te veo y no tengo noticias de ti y menos si hablamos de Sakura-chan- le dijo agitando la mano frente a su rostro.**

**-¿y porque querrías saber de mi o de Sakura?- estaba comenzando a cansarse, tenia que encontrar a Sakura y ese bobo le estaba sacando mucho tiempo.**

**-para ver cuando podríamos comenzar con el entrenamiento del Bankai de ella, ¿no lo crees?- le contesto de forma seria –la fuerza, resistencia y energía de su zanpakuto es increíble, tenemos que llevar todo eso al extremo.**

**-pues… en este momento no puede ser, estar en esa aldea la esta debilitando y trato de ir lo mas seguido como para entrenarla para que no se debilite o su energía se saldrá de control- ese simple pensamiento la preocupo demasiado, conocía muy bien la fuerza de esa shinigami y no quería ver como media aldea se iba al diablo.**

**-de acuerdo… por otro lado, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le pregunto muy curioso por las actitudes de la morocha, mientras se posicionaba a un costado de esta.**

**-a buscar a Sakura- le contesto de forma indiferente.**

**-déjame adivinar, ¿vas en busca de ella para matar a Ran-Tao, no?- dijo "adivinando" el rubio y con una sonrisa triunfante, ya que se gano la atención de la morocha.**

**-¿Como… ¿Pero tu… ¡¿Cómo lo sabias?!- le pregunto sorprendida y apuntándolo con su dedo índice.**

**-Tessai me confirmo que Ran-Tao estaba haciendo estragos por ahí- dijo el rubio sonriendo tontamente.**

**-bien, como sea… me voy- le dijo de forma apurada mientras se preparaba para partir.**

**-si quieres yo puedo acompañarte, hace mucho que no veo a Sakura-chan… ¡quiero ver que tanto a crecido mi niña!- grito el rubio dando saltitos y llorando al estilo anime.**

**-si… como sea, ya vámonos de una ves- y después de ese comentario retomaron su viaje en busca de Saku.**

**Mientras tanto con los chicos y su misión.**

**-*genial… de todos los asesinos en serie del mundo, ¡¿justamente hoy viene a estar disponible este tipo?! *- pensaba la pelirrosa preparándose ya que de ese hombre se puede esperar cualquier cosa.**

**-*bien, es mi oportunidad de brillar… uno, dos, tres… ¡ahora!- el rubio se dirigió hacia Zabuza, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kakashi –¡oiga!.**

**-mejor aléjate Naruto, este no es como los otros… se llama Zabuza Momochi el ninja mas perverso de la neblina… él esta a otro nivel muy diferente, si voy a luchar con el, voy a tener que utilizar esto- dijo el peliplata poniendo su mano en su banda que tapaba su ojo izquierdo- esto va a ser peligroso.**

**-Kakashi, el del ojo sharingan… estoy en lo correcto- dijo con perversidad Zabuza, ese comentario gano la atención de todos y mas la del pelinegro que giro a ver a Kakashi –es muy malo, pero tu tendrás que darme al anciano.**

**-*¿sharingan? ¿Qué es eso?*- se preguntaba el rubio mientras miraba atentamente a Kakashi.**

**-rápido, formación de batalla manji (yo: no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe) proteger al señor Tazuna y mantenerse fuera de esta batalla- después de eso levanto la banda y abrió su ojo izquierdo dejando a la luz el sharingan, su ojo era de color rojo y en él había tres aspas.**

**-así que veré al sharingan en acción, esto es un honor- dijo el espadachín.**

**-todos hablan del sharingan, pero alguien podría decirme, ¿que demonios es eso?- pregunto el rubio ya arto de no saber nada de lo que hablaban.**

**-sharingan… un poder muy raro que radica en los ojos, el que use este jutsu especial o doujutsu puede ver y comprender cualquier genjutsu, ninjutsu o taijutsu y reflejar el ataque al atacante, el sharingan es una forma rara del doujutsu… pero como sea el sharingan es mas que eso, mucho mas que eso- explico el pelinegro absorto en sus pensamientos.**

**-muy bien chico, pero eso fue superficial, el sharingan puede analizar la técnica del oponente y copiarla hasta en el mas mínimo detalle… en cuanto a ti jounin, a nosotros se nos dejo dicho que en cuanto te viéramos tendríamos que destruirte, estas en el libro bingo, porque has copiado mas de 1000 tecnicas… eres Kakashi, el ninja que copia- explico Zabuza y saco su espada, los tres genins se pusieron alrededor de Tazuna para protegerlo.**

**-ahí esta… parado sobre el agua- comento sorprendida la pelirrosa y todos giraron a ver a Zabuza que estaba en efecto parado sobre el agua con una posición de manos, acumulando charkra.**

**-arte ninja, jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina- al decir eso desapareció y un poco neblina se hizo presente.**

**La neblina se estaba haciendo cada vez mas espesa, alarmando a los genins. Sasuke en un momento de desesperación por la gran tensión que había en el ambiente intento clavarse el kunai que estaba sosteniendo en la mano, pero fue detenido por kakashi que le especifico que lo iba a proteger con su vida. **

**-¿estas seguro?- exclamo Zabuza que con gran agilidad se puso entremedio de los jóvenes y Tazuna.**

**Kakashi se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia Zabuza empujando a los jovenes y al anciano y clavándole un kunai en el estomago, pero era un clon de agua, el verdadero apareció atrás del peliplata y lo corto por la mitad.**

**Pero ese Kakashi también era falso, solo era otro clon de agua.**

**-*no puede ser… aun con la neblina él pudo copiar mi técnica*- pensó sorprendido Zabuza.**

**-se acabo- dijo Kakashi atrás de Zabuza y colocando un kunai en su yugular.**

**-*no me esperaba menos de él*- pensó la pelirosa observando a kakashi y levantándose del suelo.**

**Pero en unos segundos una espada enorme atravesó el estomago de la pelirrosa sorprendiendo a todos, ella giro la cabeza un poco y se dio cuenta de que era otro Zabuza que tenia expresión de diversión en el rostro.**

**-una rata de laboratorio… creí que ya ustedes estaban muertos- dijo y levantó la espada con Sakura aun clavada en ella.**

**-¡ahhhh!- grito con dolor la pelirrosa, el pelinegro se levanto horrorizado y sorprendido al igual que el rubio.**

**-¡sakura! *no… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, ¡demonios!*- Sasuke estaba desesperado, nunca se había sentido así.**

**-¡déjala en paz!- grito el rubio muy enfurecido.**

**-jejejejeje…. Que suerte, ¿no lo crees?... voy a tener el placer de matar a la única sobreviviente del clan Haruno… jajajjajajajjajajajajjajaajjajja- reía sádicamente el monstruo.**

**-*¡diablos Sakura!... ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?*- se pregunto Kakashi preocupado por el bienestar de la palirrosa.**

**Mientras tanto, Yoruichi y Kisuke habían llegado a la aldea y se dirigieron a la casa de la pelirrosa, tocaron la puerta y nadie contesto, así que optaron por entrar a la fuerza tirando la puerta.**

**-¡¿Dónde esta mi niña Sakura-chan?!- pregunto a los gritos el rubio ganándose un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte de Yoruichi –auch… no seas mala Yoruichi, ¡quiero ver a mi niña!.**

**-si si si… como sea, ¡Zukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grito enojada la morocha y la peluchita bajo en un segundo la escalera, se puso al frente de Yoruichi e hizo el saludo de un militar.**

**-¡si señora!... ¡¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto con nerviosismo Zuki.**

**-¿Dónde esta Sakura?- pregunto con seriedad la morocha, pero al ver que Zuki se rascaba la cabeza y reía nerviosamente, la tomó de las orejas y la levanto –eh dicho… ¡¿Dónde esta Sakuraaa?!.**

**-¡no lo se!... se fue a una misión de clase D con su equipo y no ah vuelto todavía, eso es todo lo que sé, ¡te lo juro!... ¡¿podrías YA soltar mis orejas?!- le grito muy enojada Zuki y la morocha la solto haciendo que se golpeara contra el suelo -¡y dejarme en el suelo delicadamente!, ¡eso dolió mucho!.**

**-iremos a hablar con Sarutobi, ¡haber a donde demonios la mando!- dijo la morocha y junto con el rubio salieron de la casa.**

**-esperen… yo voy a ir con ustedes, si Sakura esta en una misión peligrosa o si aparece un hollow necesitara de mi ayuda- dijo la peluchita deteniendo a ambos ex shinigamis.**

**-bien… vamos- Yoruichi la cargo y se fueron.**

**Al llegar el Hokague les dijo que los había mandado a una misión de rango C como escoltas, la morocha le conto la conversación que tuvo con Yama y lo que tenían que hacer, después de eso salieron del despacho.**

**-creo que tendremos que ir a la tierra de las olas- dijo el rubio serio por la situación.**

**-creo que si… solo espero que Sakura no se meta en ningún problema- dijo Yoruichi con la misma seriedad, tenía un mal presentimiento.**

**Ya afuera de la aldea retomaron el rumbo hacia la tierra de las olas, Zuki estaba muy preocupada y rogaba para que la pelirrosa no salga herida, pero al igual que Yoruichi, ella también tenía un mal presentimiento.**

**Y digamos que no estaban tan erradas las dos…**

**NOTA: bueno acá está el 6to, fiuuuu **

**Lo hice, creo que más chico que los otros, pero tuve objetar algunas partes ya que me hacía muy cansador jejjejej**

**Bueno espero que les guste y que los haya dejado con intriga sobre la pobre de Saku.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS LINDOS COMENTARIOS**

**Lo dejo a su criterio… **

**Bueno que lo disfruten..**

**Atte: SakuritaKurosaki**


	7. Chapter 7

**En el capitulo anterior el equipo 7 se encontró con el demonio oculto en la neblina, Zabuza Momochi.**

**Luego de que los dos jounin tuvieran un pequeño enfrentamiento, Kakashi acorralo a Zabuza, pero todo era una distracción para acercarse a la pelirrosa y herirla, al parecer no solo el ninja copia era el objetivo de Zabuza.**

**Mientras el equipo 7 estaba en apuros, Yoruichi y Kisuke fueron a la casa de la pelirrosa encontrándose con Zuki, decididos a buscarla van a hablar con el Hokague que les informa que la pelirrosa con su equipo estaban de misión, después de eso la morocha, el rubio y la peluchita salieron de la aldea en dirección al país de las olas.**

**¿Qué pasara con Sakura?**

**Capitulo 7:**

**Zabuza reía sádicamente al igual que su copia, el peliplata estaba con los nervios de punta.**

**-*cuando estaba escondido hizo dos copias…* ¡mierda!- exclamo Kakashi muy molesto por no haberse dado cuenta.**

**-parece que ya te diste cuenta… el clon que se puso entremedio de tus alumnos y el viejo era solo un señuelo como para que ella se apartara del grupo y así el otro clon que hice la atacara- explico el demonio con mucha tranquilidad –y para ser sincero… creí que la hija del jefe del clan Haruno iba a dar más batalla pero… resulto ser una inútil-.**

**La copia de Zabuza saco la espada del estómago de Sakura, los dos genins vieron como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa caía inerte al suelo boca abajo.**

**Tazuna se sorprendió, él conocía a los Haruno y sabía que era casi imposible vencerlos, pero cuando se enteró que todos habían sido liquidados la estima que tenía por esa familia cayó al suelo.**

**Al ver a Sakura creyó que el clan iba a recuperar la gloria que tenía, pero al parecer, la supuesta gloria de los Haruno solo era una ilusión.**

**La copia de Zabuza fue directo a atacar a Kakashi. Sasuke y Naruto miraban el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, este no se movía, no respiraba ni nada por el estilo, en conclusión "ella estaba muerta".**

**Zabuza había atrapado a Kakashi en una bola de agua y su clon decidió hacerse cargo de los genins.**

**-tú crees que por llevar esa banda en la cabeza mereces llamarte ninja, pero… cuando estas tantas veces al borde de la muerte que ya ni te molesta puedes llamarte ninja, cuando tu perfil ya esta tan manchado que apareces en el libro bingo ahí… solo ahí puedes llegar a llamarte ninja, pero…- se adelantó y pateo a Naruto haciendo que su banda se saliera – que a ti te llamen ninja, es patético-.**

**-escuchen, tomen a el constructor de puentes y corran, él está usando toda su energía para mantenerme encerrado en esta esfera así que solamente los puede atacar con su clon de agua, pero su clon no se puede alejar mucho del cuerpo real, así que corran no pueden ganar esta batalla- les explico el peliplata y dirigió su vista al cuerpo de la pelirrosa -*Sakura no podrá ayudarlos esta vez*.**

**-*correr no es una opción, él… mato a Sakura sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta… no importa cuán rápido corramos o cuanto nos alejemos él nos encontrara, es el fin… nuestra única posibilidad de ganar solo la obtendremos si lo rescatamos*- pensaba el pelinegro analizando la situación con sutileza –¡tenemos que hacerlo!-.**

**Sasuke corrió hacia el clon lanzando shurikens que fueron detenido por la espada de este, el pelinegro salto y se dispuso a atacarlo pero el clon lo agarró del cuello y lo arrojo.**

**Tazuna prácticamente rezaba por su vida.**

**-*con que esto es un jounin, un verdadero ninja de elite, tengo que escapar o sino me aniquilara*- intento pararse pero al apoyar la mano se dio cuenta de la promesa que había hecho -*no… yo prometí que no iba a escapar y además… ese bastardo lamentara lo que le hizo a Sakura-chan* ¡no voy a escapar!- y se dirigió hacia el clon, pero fue golpeado y lanzado a donde estaba Sasuke y Tazuna.**

**-*¡que está haciendo este idiota!*- pensó Tazuna al ver la impertinencia de Naruto, pero al fijar su vista a la mano del rubio se dio cuenta de que tenía la banda -*la banda… ¿eso era lo que quería?*.**

**-oye tu rarito, será mejor que dejes a Kakashi-sensei o te la veras conmigo- advirtió el rubio mientras se ponía la banda en la cabeza y lo miraba con bastante determinación.**

**Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a atacarlo pero era inútil, ninguno de los ataques de los jóvenes servía, en un mal movimiento Sasuke quedo abajo del pie del clon y Naruto tirado a unos pocos metros.**

**Zabuza reía sádicamente viendo como los alumnos de Kakashi habían sido vencidos, mientras que este trataba de ver una forma de salir del jutsu.**

**El clon comenzó a aplastar el pecho del pelinegro.**

**-jajajajaja… ¡los matare tal y como mate a la inútil de su compañera!- comenzó a reír mientras más apretaba en pie contra el pecho del pelinegro haciéndolo escupir sangre.**

**-¡no Sasuke!- grito desesperado el rubio mientras se levantaba del suelo dispuesto a atacar al clon.**

**-tu no aprendes, ¿no?... sigues intentando ser un ninja, yo a tu edad… ¡tenía mis manos manchadas de sangre!- grito Zabuza sorprendiendo a los dos genins.**

**-el demonio Zabuza- dijo Kakashi serio mirando al monstruo que estaba al lado suyo.**

**-je… parece que oíste de mi- dijo Zabuza tétricamente.**

**-hace mucho tiempo la aldea de la neblina era conocida como la aldea de la neblina sangrienta, en ella había una prueba final para convertirse en ninja- explicaba Kakashi demasiado serio y más preocupado que nunca.**

**-asi que también conoces sobre esa prueba final- dijo el clon apretando un poco más el pecho de Sasuke.**

**-¿la prueba final?... ¿Qué es eso de la prueba final?- le pregunto el rubio a Zabuza causando la risa del clon.**

**-lucha a muerte entre los alumnos- contesto el clon observando a un aterrorizado Naruto –amigos, compañeros o personas que compartían la misma mesa contigo en el almuerzo eran obligados a combatir hasta que uno de ellos acabara muerto.**

**-*eso es horrible*- pensaba Tazuna con terror en el cuerpo mientras miraba como el clon de Zabuza contaba todo como si fuera nada de otro mundo.**

**-hace diez años el examen de graduación de la aldea de la neblina fue reformado, esa reforma se debió a que en el anterior año apareció un monstruo sin igual- explicaba el jounin mientras que Zabuza permanecía callado.**

**-¿Qué reforma?, ¿Qué hizo ese monstruo?- pregunto el rubio mirando seriamente al clon que comenzaba a reírse por lo bajo.**

**-sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, un niño pequeño que ni siquiera tenía el derecho de decir que era un ninja… mató a más de cien de los candidatos de ese año- ese comentario de Kakashi puso los pelos de punta al rubio y ni hablar de Sasuke que estaba ganándose la peor parte.**

**-jejejeje… aquello…. fue muy divertido- el clon comenzó a apretar más el pie contra el pecho de Sasuke.**

**Naruto hizo una posición de manos listo para atacar e impedir que maten a otro compañero, pero paso algo que asombro a todos incluso a Zabuza.**

**De los arboles salió una shuriken común pero más grande que las normales en dirección al clon de Zabuza que al percatarse de esto libero a Sasuke y se corrió para esquivar el arma, una sombra agarro al pelinegro y con gran velocidad lo llevo al lado de Naruto.**

**Esa sombra era Sakura Haruno, el simple echo de que ella esté viva alegro y sorprendió al rubio de sobremanera y ni hablar de Sasuke, por otro lado Tazuna fijo la vista en donde supuestamente estaba el cuerpo muerto de la pelirrosa pero solo vio un charco de sangre.**

**Kakashi estaba sorprendido, la había subestimado, ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía. Zabuza estaba de la misma forma que Kakashi, solo que además de sorprendido estaba furioso.**

**-¡eres una malnacida!, ¡¿Cómo es que estas viva?!- grito furioso el clon mirando enrabiado a la pelirrosa viendo como esta sonreía, molestándolo aún más.**

**-Je… creo que en momentos como este debería agradecerle a Unohana-sensei… mientras tú estabas tan concentrado en matar a mis compañeros yo me estaba curando… estas tratando con una Haruno no con cualquier persona, ¿entendiste?- le dijo la pelirrosa seriamente captando la atención de sus compañeros.**

**-*Haruno… ¿Cómo es que está viva?, yo lo vi, vi cuando… él… la atravesó… pero de todas formas… me alegro mucho de que este viva* Sakura- la llamo el pelinegro y la pelirrosa se giró para verlo –¿cómo es que estas vi…**

**Pero no pudo terminar ya que al frente de la pelirrosa aparecieron dos personas, una mujer morocha y un hombre rubio con gorro, también había un conejo peluche arriba del hombro de la mujer.**

**El peluche se montó sombre la cabeza de Sakura y empezó a golpearla.**

**-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas de misión de escolta y no me llevaste?!, ¡¿acaso eres de complejo suicida?!- le gritaba Zuki trepada en la cabeza de Saku y golpeándola con los brazos y las piernas.**

**-sabes que eso no me afecta en nada, ¿no?- le dijo Saku totalmente desinteresada por la preocupación de Zuki.**

**-valla… ¿tienen problemas Sakura?- le pregunto Yoruichi mientras miraba a Zabuza que tenía atrapado a Kakashi.**

**-no me digas… yo pensé que estábamos jugando a ladrón y policía y que Kakashi había perdido por eso estaba atrapado- le contesto con diversión en las palabras la pelirrosa y con algo de irritación por la estúpida pregunta de su mentora.**

**-¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi mocosa?!- le grito enojada Yoruichi.**

**-¡¿Acaso eres tan idiota como para preguntar eso?!- le contesto de la misma forma la pelirrosa acercando la cara a la de Yorucihi, de sus ojos salían pequeños rayos.**

**-ehhh… Sakura-chan, no quiero molestar pero… tenemos una batalla pendiente con este fenómeno- dijo el rubio captando la atención de la pelirrosa.**

**-el enano tiene razón- Yoruichi se acercó al peluche, metió la mano en la boca de este y saco el caramelo redondo, eso extraño a los genins –bien, toma Sakura- le lanzo el caramelo a Sakura y sus compañeros la miraron expectantes.**

**-¿ustedes estarán alejados y no se meterán en esto?- les pregunto a lo cual ambos asintieron y desaparecieron asombrando a los presentes por la gran velocidad que poseían esas personas desconocidas.**

**Sakura metió el caramelo en su boca y automáticamente salió del gigai sorprendiendo a Naruto, Sasuke, Tazuna y el clon de Zabuza.**

**-Zuki…- está la miro con seriedad –tu encárgate del viejo y protégelo.**

**-¡claro!- Zuki se puso delante de Tazuna con un kunai en la mano.**

**-Sa… Sakura… ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto el pelinegro sin entender un comino y con dolor de cabeza, como si esa parte de Sakura ya la hubiera visto.**

**-parece que luchare con tu lado shinigami- dijo el clon y se preparó.**

**-¿shi… ¿shinigami?- pregunto Naruto que estaba peor que Sasuke.**

**-Naruto… ¿tienes un plan?- le pregunto la pelirrosa susurrándole, este asintió dando a entender que sí, pero aún estaba muy aturdido –bien… cuando te diga ahora, lo pones aprueba.**

**Sakura se dirigió a atacar al clon, saco su espada y comenzó a luchar, no usaba mucho que digamos su fuerza.**

**Sasuke se paró y también corrió para ayudar a la pelirrosa, el clon al notar esto lo ataco y lo atrapo, ese era el momento que esperaba Sakura.**

**-¡Naruto ayuda a Sasuke!- grito la pelirrosa.**

**El rubio hizo clones de sombras y todos se montaron arriba del clon de Zabuza, el cual con fuerza monstruosa los aparto a todos, pero no todo quedo ahí, Naruto de su mochila saco un Fuma Shuriken y se lo paso a Sasuke, este lanzo el shuriken y fue en dirección a el Zabuza real.**

**Sakura aprovechando la distracción del clon se dirigió a él y lo corto con su espada.**

**El Zabuza real detuvo el arma con la mano pero otra shuriken apareció debajo, el demonio se sorprendió pero esquivo el arma saltando, el pelinegro y la pelirrosa sonrieron.**

**Atrás de Zabuza apareció Naruto y lanzo un kunai hacia él, por lo que tuvo que sacar la mano que mantenía el jutsu que encerraba a Kakashi.**

**-¡maldito mocoso!- grito enfurecido Zabuza y trato de lanzar el shuriken hacia el rubio pero fue detenido por Kakashi.**

**-Naruto ese fue un plan impresionante… has madurado mucho- felicito Kakashi al rubio que sonreía con triunfo.**

**-el objetivo del kage bunshin no era derrotar a Zabuza, sino esconder el echo de que me había transformado en el fuma shuriken. Por supuesto sabía que con eso no lo iba a vencer, pero era lo suficiente como para poder rescatarlo- explico el rubio sonriendo como todo un ganador.**

**-jeje… me distraje y cancele la hidroprision por un momento- dijo Zabuza como si nada.**

**-no… tú no la cancelaste, ellos te obligaron a hacerlo y déjame decirte que no caeré en el mismo truco dos veces, ¿Qué harás ahora?- le pregunto el peliplata con bastante seriedad.**

**Ambos se alejaron y empezaron a hacer varias posiciones de manos a una velocidad increíble y al terminar pronunciaron al mismo tiempo…**

**-¡suiton, suiryuundan no jutsu!- al terminar de decir eso del agua salieron dos dragones que chocaron entre sí.**

**-*ha creado sellos en un segundo y no solo eso los ha copiado perfectamente*- pensaba el pelinegro mirando a ambos jounins.**

**Zabuza estaba asombrado y furioso, ese jounin estaba logrando que pierda los estribos, todo, absolutamente todo le copiaba, llego a pensar que con su ojo podría llegar a ver el futuro.**

**-*demonios, un segundo…. Ese… soy…*…yo- dijo sorprendido el demonio al ver su reflejo en la espalda del jounin.**

**Kakashi hizo un jutsu el cual formo un gran remolino de agua que llevo por delante a Zabuza.**

**Cuando el agua se dispersó y se logró divisar a Zabuza a unos metros de los chicos, Sakura había sacado al rubio del agua y lo había llevado a donde estaban ellos.**

**-*hizo el jutsu mucho antes que yo*- pensó enrabiado el demonio mientras estaba apoyado en un árbol, se dio cuenta de que arriba de él estaba Kakashi sentado en la copa, mirándolo fijamente.**

**-se terminó Zabuza- le dijo el peliplata, se bajó del árbol y se puso al frente de él con mirada seria.**

**-jejjeje… no seas estúpido, no me vas a…- pero no pudo terminar ya que dos agujas senbon atravesaron su cuello, su cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo.**

**-¡Yoruichi!- grito con molestia en su voz la pelirrosa, al frente de ella aparecieron el rubio y la morocha.**

**-¡nosotros no fuimos Sakura-chan!- dijo el rubio agitando al frente de su cara un abanico.**

**-fui yo- dijo una persona desconocida que estaba en un árbol a unos metros de ellos –está muerto, así que no se preocupen.- dijo y se acercó al cuerpo, Kakashi le toco el cuello y dijo que en efecto, Zabuza estaba muerto –espere mucho como para matar a este tipo, gracias –levanto el cuerpo y desapareció.**

**-¡¿Quién era ese?!- pregunto enojado el rubio.**

**-era en cazador- explico el jounin y comenzó a explicarle al rubio sobre que hacían los cazadores.**

**-bien… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les pregunto la pelirrosa a ambos ex shinigamis.**

**-¡yo estoy aquí porque quería ver que tanto había crecido mi niña!- le dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a Sakura y daba vueltas.**

**-Sakura-chan…- llamo el rubio, esta lo miro luego de golpear a Kisuke y que él se fuera debajo de un árbol y se pusiera en posición fetal repitiendo "Sakura-chan no me quiere" –emmm… creo que va siendo momento que nos expliques esto- dijo señalándola y Sasuke dirigía la mirada hacia ella también.**

**-bien, pero primero… Sasuke, ¿te puedes acercar un poco?- el chico medio dudoso se acercó a la pelirrosa, ella saco el tubo amarillo, lo apretó y libero la nubesita haciendo desmayar al pelinegro y sorprender al rubio.**

**-¡¿Qué fue eso?!, ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- pregunto asustado el rubio señalando a la pelirrosa.**

**-solo le borre la memoria- dijo con tranquilidad la pelirrosa.**

**-¿borrarle la memoria?... ¿Por qué…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Zuki salto hacia él gritando como loca -¡aahhhhhhh… ¡¿pero qué demonios?!**

**-¡Hola Naruto-pyon!- grito desaforada el alma modificada dentro del cuerpo de Saku.**

**-¡¿Pyon?!- el rubio trataba de quitarse a la pelirrosa pero esta se prendió de su cuello mientras gritaba "¡Pyon, Pyon, Pyon!".**

**-ella es Zuki es un alma modificada, ella ocupa mi cuerpo cuando yo tengo misiones o algo por el estilo- explico calmadamente la pelirrosa.**

**-¿¡ella entra en tu cuerpo cuando tu estas de misión!?- pregunto el rubio, mientras se quejaba porque Zuki lo estaba lastimando.**

**-¡correcto Pyon!- le dijo Zuki.**

**-¡¿estas bromeando?!, ¡prefiero a Sakura-chan nomas!- dijo el rubio tratando de sacarse de encima a Zuki.**

**-¡que malo eres Pyon!- le dijo Zuki golpeándolo en la cabeza.**

**-¡deja de decirme Pyon y quítate de encima!... ¡ite, ite, ite, ite, iteeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritaba de dolor el rubio ya que Zuki se trepo en su espalda, lo tiro al suelo y le agarro el brazo.**

**-deja de hacer tanto esfuerzo Pyon- le dijo Zuki.**

**-¡deja de decirme Pyon, te voy a matar si no te quitas de encima mío!- amenazo el rubio ya cansado de esa situación.**

**-antes de que tú me mates yo lo hare primero Pyon- le dijo de una manera tétrica la chica.**

**-espera, espera, espera… era broma- dijo de forma asustada el rubio.**

**-¡el brazo de Pyon hace… ruidito!- canturreaba la chica doblando el brazo del Uzumaki por lo cual los gritos de dolor del rubio se escuchaban por todo el bosque.**

**-¡ya basta!- grito la pelirrosa ganando la atención del rubio y la chica, después se fue a hablar con Yoruichi.**

**-así que, ¿tenemos que matar a Ran-Tao?- dijo seriamente la pelirrosa mirando a Yoruichi.**

**-sí, lo más rápido posible- le contesto la morocha -¿no le piensas borrar la memoria al enano?- le pregunto, Naruto al escuchar el apodo enano la insulto pero Zuki volvió a golpearlo haciéndolo callar.**

**-no… confío en Naruto y creo que va a guardar bien el secreto- le contesto la pelirrosa.**

**-bien, los invito a todos a mi casa, después de todo lo que pasaron les vendría bien un descanso- les propuso Tazuna y todos aceptaron gustosos, claro que Kisuke y Yoruichi estarían en una cabaña que tenía Tazuna alejada de su casa como para que el pelinegro no sospechara nada.**

**Kakashi por el uso del sharingan se desplomó en el suelo, Kisuke lo levanto y entre él y Yoruichi lo llevaron, Sakura llevaba al pelinegro mientras le explicaba lo que estaba haciendo en la aldea al rubio claro que no le dijo lo del hermano de Sasuke.**

**A lo lejos se podía divisar a Zabuza despierto y al cazador que al sacarse la máscara se pudo ver a un joven de pelo negro largo y de ojos negros, su nombre era Haku. (yo: sigo diciendo ese hombre, me molesta que se parezca a una mujer!)**

**-fuiste muy brusco- le dijo el demonio al joven.**

**-tenía que hacer algo cuando vi a la Haruno y ni hablar de los otros dos así que decidí lo más rápido- le contesto de una forma muy calma –si no te hubiera salvado a estas horas estarías muerto.**

**-no tenías que atacar mi cuello para dejarme en un estado cercano a la muerte, eres molesto- le dijo de forma fría el demonio.**

**-tienes razón- le contesto el joven sonriendo, Zabuza lo miro –la neblina se ha dispersado… la próxima vez, ¿estarás bien?- le pregunto mirándolo seriamente.**

**-jejeje… la próxima vez venceré al sharingan y matare a esa mocosa- contesto de forma tétrica mirando el horizonte.**

**NOTA: bien acá está el 7mo!**

**No lo subí la ayer porque estaba pensando seriamente en dejar todo y listo… pero una amiga me hizo recapacitar, me dijo "hay personas a quienes les gusta esta historia, no la podes dejar así como así" luego me golpeo….**

**Bueno la cosa es que lo voy a seguir y espero que ustedes me sigan acompañando para seguirlo, eso es todo y espero que les guste el capi!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

**En la cabaña de Tazuna reinaba la paz, el peliplata estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, hace unos minutos Sasuke se había despertado y estaba con un dolor de cabeza espeluznante, trataba de recordar lo que paso con Zabuza sin obtener resultados, por lo que fue a hablar con Sakura que estaba en la sala.**

**-Oye Sakura- llamo con voz cortante y fría, la nombrada giro la cabeza, estaba viendo unos pergaminos para un jutsu.**

**-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- pregunto un poco atemorizada ya que el carácter del pelinegro daba a entender que había recordado algo con respecto al día de ayer.**

**-¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que ocurrió con Zabuza?- por la pregunta noto que él no recordaba absolutamente nada, lo que le pareció un poco extraño.**

**-*Uuuff… menos mal que no recuerda que yo fui herida* ¿no recuerdas?- le pregunto inocente, por lo que Sasuke negó con expresión irritada –Oh, bueno Kakashi-sensei había quedado atrapado en un jutsu y tú con Naruto crearon un plan para sacarlo.**

**-¿Enserio?- le pregunto dudoso y ella asintió –bueno, si tú lo dices… la verdad es que…- quedo trabado mirando a Sakura.**

**-La verdad es que… ¿Sasuke-kun?- pregunto impaciente la pelirrosa.**

**-No, nada… olvídalo- le dijo y con una velocidad considerable se fue a la habitación de Kakashi.**

**-Eso fue raro… pero… no sé porque, pero me está gustando pasar tiempo con ese tonto- dijo de forma cálida y con una sonrisa.**

**Sasuke llego de forma apresurada a la habitación de Kakashi, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda, estaba agitado su corazón latía a mil por hora y no tenía la menor idea de porqué.**

**-*¡Ya cálmate!, solo es Sakura, una molestia de pelo rosado…* nada más…- se dijo así mismo el pelinegro mirando por la ventana de la habitación.**

**En el jardín trasero estaba el rubio y delante de él estaba sentada Zuki en el cuerpo del peluche, se miraban retadoramente y sin despegar la vista del otro, el rubio llevo una mano a su cabeza y comenzó a rascarla, en su cara se mostraba la confusión absoluta y es que hace un rato esa peluche le explico que era un alma modificada y lo que logro fue poner a ese pobre ser humano en un estado de confusión mental y se notaba que era extremo.**

**Zuki no podía creer que no allá podido entender una explicación tan simple como la que le había dado.**

**-*Este es más burro de lo que parece* Naruto…- lo llamo pero él no contestaba –Na- Naruto...- seguía sin tener resultados así que se desesperó -¡Ay no lo rompí!, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!**

**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto Sakura que había llegado después de escuchar el grito de la peluche.**

**-¡Es que, yo le explique lo de las almas modificadas pero… no sé, es más idiota de lo que parece!- le dijo mientras agitaba los brazos y saltaba.**

**-Asshh… ustedes van a lograr que me decapite con mi propia espada- rezongo la pelirrosa y golpeo a Naruto sacándolo del trance.**

**-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Sakura-chan?!- le grito enojado el rubio y con un chichón en la cabeza.**

**-No salías de tu transe de idiota temporal así que te ayude- le contesto como si nada sonriéndole.**

**-¿Idiota temporal?- después de re-calcular el rubio apunto a Sakura –¡No soy un idiota y menos en estado temporal!.**

**-Claro Sakura, Pyon no es un idiota temporal- dijo Zuki mientras asentía.**

**-Ves, Zuki-chan me apoya- dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a la chica.**

**-Es un idiota por tiempo completo e indefinido- dijo la chica.**

**-Por supuesto que… ¡Oye!- exclamo el rubio mientras tiraba a Zuki en el suelo.**

**-¡Ya vas a ver cuándo recupere el cuerpo de Sakura!- le grito furiosa la peluche mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba.**

**-¿Se divierten?- pregunto Yoruichi mientras bajaba del árbol que estaba a unos metros atrás de los chicos junto con Urahara.**

**-Eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo de forma indiferente la pelirrosa.**

**-¡No te burles de mi mocosa!- le dijo Yoruichi, estaba más roja que un tomate.**

**-¡Claro que nos divertimos!, ¡Yoruichi-san es muy buena en la cama!- grito a todo pulmón el rubio ganándose una patada en sus partes, cortesía de la morocha.**

**-¡Cállate inútil!- y dirigió su vista a los chicos que tenían una expresión de complicidad en su rostro y le enviaban una mirada picara a Yoruichi -¡Y ustedes dejen de mirarme así!.**

**-Si si si… de todos modos no nos íbamos a meter en su vida sexual, lo que ustedes hagan con la cama y el libro de kamasutra no me interesa - le contesto de forma indiferente la pelirrosa poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y roja a Yoruichi.**

**-¡Pero Sakura-chan íbamos a darte un hermoso hermanito y que mejor que las esplendidas poses del kamasutra!- grito el rubio a todo pulmón, otra vez.**

**-¡¿Quieren callarse?!- les grito la morocha ya arta e irritada por la situación de vergüenza.**

**-Tratas de tapar lo inetapable, ¿no Pyon?- le pregunto Zuki al rubio y este movió su cabeza asintiendo.**

**-¿inetapable?- pregunto la morocha recibiendo la sonrisa triunfadora de Zuki y el rubio.**

**-Ustedes son una máquina de decir boludeces, ¿no?- dijo la pelirrosa ocasionando que los dos le sonrieran como idiotas.**

**Mientras tanto en el seireitei las cosas estaban en calma… o eso parecía ser.**

**En la división 10, el recién nombrado capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya (yo: ¡Shiro-chan!), caminaba en círculos con expresión de irritación y enojo.**

**-¿¡Dónde demonios se metió Matsumoto!?- grito colérico el joven de pelo blanco, piel morocha y ojos grandes de color turquesa, con la vestimenta normal de un shinigami y su haori blanco.**

**-¡Ya estoy aquí taicho!- contesto alegre la teniente de Hitsugaya, Matsumoto Rangiku, era una mujer muy proporcionada, ojos de color celeste y pelo largo rubio.**

**Con la vestimenta normal de un shinigami con un gran escote, una tela rosada sobre sus hombros y una cadena en su cuello, su insignia de teniente en su cintura prendida a uno de los lazos de la faja blanca de su traje.**

**-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!- pregunto colérico el capitán.**

**-Estaba en una reunión- le respondió de forma normal.**

**-¡Tienes trabajo, no te puedes ir así como así!- le dijo de forma enojada el capitán.**

**-Mooo Taicho, yo quería discutir sobre los fondos de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis- dijo de forma infantil haciendo un puchero.**

**-¡No me interesa si se están quedando sin fondos, tu vienes y haces el trabajo de tu división!- le grito ya cansado y con varias venas resaltándole en su frente.**

**-¿Tan temprano y discutiendo?- pregunto de forma divertida un hombre, interrumpiendo los lloriqueos de Rangiku.**

**-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- pregunto de forma seria el peliblanco mirando la puerta en donde estaba recargado el misterioso hombre –No es normal que andes por acá… Capitan Shunsui.**

**Shunsui Kyoraku, un hombre de apariencia madura, con la vestimenta normal de un capitán solo que él lleva un kimono rosado sobre la vestimenta, piel un poco morocha, ojos de colores negros y entrecerrados, una barba corta, el color de su cabello es castaño oscuro atado en una coleta floja y un sombrero normal de un campesino.**

**Ese hombre es el capitán de la división 8.**

**-Oohh vamos no seas tan amargado- dijo de forma divertida ganándose el enojo del pequeño y claro la carcajada de Rangiku –Vine a hablar contigo.**

**-Yo… será mejor que me valla- dijo la rubia dispuesta a irse.**

**-No es necesario- la detuvo Kyoraku –Lo que le tengo que proponer a el capitán Hitugaya también te concierne a ti.**

**-¿Y que es esa propuesta?- pregunto serio e interesado el peliblanco.**

**-Pues… primero lo tenemos que esperar- contesto de forma divertida.**

**-¿Esperar a quién?- pregunto Matsumoto.**

**-A mí- contesto fríamente otro hombre que apareció al lado de Shunsui.**

**-Bien… al parecer es algo bastante serio como para que requiera tu presencia…- dijo de forma indiferente Hitsugaya mirando al desconocido -… Capitan Kuchiki. **

**De regreso a konoha, el peliplata había despertado con una muy mala sensación.**

**-*Hay algo extraño… ¿en qué me habré equivocado?*- se preguntaba mentalmente el peliplata.**

**-¿Qué ocurre sensei?- pregunto Naruto al ver la expresión seria de su mentor.**

**-He, bueno… usualmente los ninjas cazadores eliminan el cuerpo en el mismo lugar- le contesto al rubio.**

**-¿Y eso que?- pregunto la pelirrosa desinteresadamente.**

**-¿No lo ves?, ¿Cómo elimino el cuerpo de Zabuza ese tipo?- le pregunto a la pelirrosa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.**

**-¿Cómo podemos saberlo?, el chico de la máscara se llevó el cuerpo- le contesto la pelirrosa como si nada.**

**-Si… pero si hubiera querido pruebas del éxito de su misión, solo bastaba con llevarse la cabeza- dijo el peliplata –Además, el arma que uso para matar a Zabuza.**

**-*Simples agujas…*- pensó el pelinegro, pero se dio cuenta de algo por lo que su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa –No puede ser…**

**-Si… exacto- dijo el peliplata sabiendo el porqué de la reacción de Sasuke, mientras la pelirrosa y el rubio se rascaba la cabeza confundido.**

**-¿Qué demonio es de lo que están hablando?- pregunto Tazuna mas confundido que nunca.**

**-Es probable que Zabuza… este vivo- sentenció el jounin.**

**-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?!- pregunto el rubio molesto y a la ves sorprendido. **

**-¡kakashi-sensei, tú confirmaste su muerte!- le grito la pelirrosa de la misma manera que lo hizo el rubio.**

**-Sí, lo hice… pero seguramente fue solo una muerte momentánea… las agujas que uso ese tipo, a menos que den en un punto vital, tienen un bajo índice de fatalidad, las suelen usar los médico para tratamientos de acupuntura, los ninjas cazadores conocen muy bien la estructura del cuerpo humano, para ellos es bastante fácil dejar a un humano en un estado cercano a la muerte- explico sumamente calmo –Primero, se llevó el cuerpo de Zabuza aun cuando era más pesado que el suyo, segundo uso un arma con bajo índice de fatalidad. Esas dos razones indican que el objetivo del chico… no era matara Zabuza, si no salvarlo. No podemos descartar esa posibilidad.**

**-¿No estás pensando demasiado?, se supone que el trabajo de los ninjas cazadores es eliminar el cuerpo de los ninjas exiliados- dijo Tazuna tratando de calmar la tensión del ambiente y también su nerviosismo.**

**-No… si sientes algo extraño, debes prepararte para lo peor antes de que sea demasiado tarde- le contesto de forma firme y seria –Además, no sabemos si Gato tiene otro ninja más fuerte –termino de decir y miro al rubio, el cual estaba temblando de la emoción –*Ja, se ha alegrado al oír que Zabuza podría estar vivo…***

**-Sensei, ¿Qué vas a hacer para prepararte antes de que sea demasiado tarde?, apenas puedes moverte- le pregunto la pelirrosa (yo: creo que no es necesario aclarar que ella es Zuki)-*¡Este tipo trata de matarnos!, ¡¿Qué le pasa?!***

**-jejeje… harán un entrenamiento- contesto de lo más normal.**

**Después de eso fueron al bosque donde sería el entrenamiento. Zuki salió del gigai de Sakura y automáticamente se fue a dormir.**

**-Muy bien estamos en el lugar donde será el entrenamiento- dijo calmadamente el jounin.**

**-¡Muy bien adelante!- grito de forma alocada y emocionada Naruto.**

**-Pero antes quiero hablarles sobre el chakra, la fuente básica del poder de un ninja, entender el chakra es esencial- les dijo el jounin a los tres genin.**

**-Eso lo sabemos- contesto arrogante el pelinegro.**

**-Él tiene razón, hace muchos aprendimos todo sobre el… gatra- dijo animado el rubio.**

**-¡Chakra, eres ninja y no sabes ni pronunciarlo!, ¿Qué demonios aprendiste en la academia?!- le reclamo la pelirrosa enojada por la incompetencia del rubio.**

**-jejeje… en las clases más duras me quedaba dormido- contesto como si nada, enojando aún más a la pelirrosa.**

**-*Esto está empezando mal…* Muy bien… Sakura- llamo el peliplata.**

**-¡Muy bien, atención Naruto!- del bolsillo, la pelirrosa saco un pergamino y lo abrió, en él contenía toda la información sobre el chakra –Chakra es la energía que necesita un ninja para realizar una técnica. Esta energía tiene dos partes. La energía que proviene de cada una de las células de tu cuerpo y la energía espiritual, la cual se gana con entrenamiento y experiencia, ambas energías se combinan y al unir esas dos energías se le dice moldear el chakra, con el cual puedes hacer técnicas mediante los sellos con las manos. ¡Si no entiendes eso vuelve a leerlo hasta que te lo aprendas!-.**

**-¡Exacto!, Iruka tenía buenos alumnos- felicito el jounin y la pelirrosa sonrió triunfante.**

**-¿Entonces que es el Riat…- pero el rubio fue interrumpido ya que la pelirrosa le había tirado el pergamino y le dio en la cabeza –¡Ahhhhhh!... ¿pero que demoni…-.**

**-¡Te dije que si no entendías lo tenías que leer devuelta!- le grito enojada -*Este idiota casi me manda al frente*.**

**-¡Pero el cuerpo puede aprender si entender esa difícil explicación!- grito frustrado el rubio ganándose el rugido de enojo por parte de Sakura.**

**-Naruto tiene razón por primera vez, nosotros podemos usar técnicas igualmente- dijo el pelinegro con seguridad y un poco confundido por la actitud de Sakura y Naruto.**

**-Noo… aun no son capaces de controlar su chakra completamente- les replico el jounin.**

**-¡¿Qué?!- le contesto enojado y frustrado el rubio.**

**-Bien, escuchen… como bien dijo Sakura anteriormente, moldear el chakra significa, extraer la energía del cuerpo y la espiritual y mezclarlas, y según que técnicas vallan a usar, el tipo y la cantidad de chakra serán diferentes. Ustedes no son capaces de utilizar bien el chakra, hasta ahora han hecho técnicas esperando que todo salga bien, no importa cuanta cantidad de chakra tengan, si no la saben moldear bien las técnicas serán débiles o incluso ni siquiera funcionaran- explico calmo y como si nada el peliplata.**

**-Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?- pregunto el rubio.**

**-Aprender a controlarlo- le contesto el jounin seguro y con calma.**

**-¿Y cómo haremos eso?- pregunto la pelirrosa.**

**-Escalando arboles- la contesto con una sonrisa o eso parecía.**

**-¿Escalando arboles?, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es ese?- pregunto el rubio indignado.**

**-En este entrenamiento no tienen que usar las manos- después de eso les mostro como hacerlo, sorprendiendo a los genins.**

**Luego les toco a ellos hacerlo, al comienzo Sakura fue la que llego a la copa del árbol, Sasuke llego a la mitad pero el pie se le hundió en el árbol por lo que tuvo que saltar y caer al suelo, Naruto se resbaló y se calló.**

**Despues de un rato sin conseguir resultados el rubio fue con Sakura que estaba sentada en el suelo viendo a sus compañeros fallar y muriéndose de risa mentalmente por su fracaso.**

**-Sakura-chan… tu eres una excelente shinigami, ¿me podrías dar un consejo?- le pregunto inocente el rubio.**

**-*Desde hace rato esos dos están muy pegados, ¿Qué es lo que hacen y porque están tan juntos?*- se preguntó el pelinegro un poco molesto viendo a sus compañeros charlar.**

**_  
NOTA: El 8vo!**

**Estuve muy ocupada con algunos dibujos, fanarts y el traje de shinigami de Sakura.**

**Si quieren se los muestro, bueno espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Ahhhhh y espero que les guste lo de los capitanes, hace mucho que los quería poner.**

**(No se si existía el kamasutra, pero lo pongo igual!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9:**

**Kakashi había decidido que la pelirrosa se valla a donde estaba Tazuna para protegerlo mejor.**

**En el camino Sakura pensaba seriamente sobre la charla que tuvo con Yoruichi antes de que llegara Zuki para decirle que tenía que ir con los chicos a entrenar.**

**Flashback**

**-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer para matarla?- pregunto la pelirrosa fastidiada.**

**-Tendrías que poner a Zuki en tu gigai para que tome tu lugar- le contesto la morocha.**

**-Si pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?, te recuerdo que tenemos que ubicarla… además, están los Akatsuki y no puedo arriesgarme a matarlos a todos- le replico la pelirrosa.**

**-Tranquilízate Sakura-chan- le dijo el rubio calmadamente aunque con un leve tono de fastidio ya que él también estaba igual que ella.**

**-¡Lo estoy!- le grito explotando por completo.**

**-¡No se nota y no grites, estúpida!- le dijo de la misma manera Yoruichi.**

**-¡Ya basta, no llegaremos a ningún lado gritándonos!- esta vez fue Kisuke.**

**-Bien… ¿que sugieren?, ¿qué valla a la guarida y como loca los mate a todos?- les pregunto la pelirrosa a ambos esperando a que contestasen.**

**-Escucha… en este momento, tu estas en una misión y no podemos pensar claramente una estrategia- le contesto calmadamente la morocha.**

**-Así que… esperaremos a que termines esta misión y al volver pensaremos mejor una solución- término por decir el rubio.**

**-Está bien- contesto calmada la pelirrosa soltando un gran suspiro.**

**End flashback**

**-*Tsk… esta situación se está volviendo muy molesta, solo espero que resulte todo bien*- pensaba la pelirrosa mientras caminaba en dirección al puente donde estaba el constructor.**

**Nos dirigimos al seireitei, más precisamente en el despacho de la división 10 donde misteriosamente el capitán Kyoraku había llegado con una propuesta, y al parecer también requería de la presencia del capitán Kuchiki.**

**El capitán Byakuya Kuchiki, el capitán más serio y frio que pudo haber existido, su división era la 6, su vestimenta era común a la de los capitanes pero con algunos detalles, una bufanda larga blanca, unos mitones en las manos y en su cabeza un kenseikan, símbolo de su nobleza. Es alto y delgado, sus ojos son de color azul, (yo: los tiene azul en el manga) su cabello es de color negro y su piel es pálida.**

**-Bu-Buenos días Capitan Kuchiki- saludo un poco confundida Matsumoto.**

**-Hmp…- exclamo el capitán con suma seriedad y frialdad –Muy bien Shunsui, ¿Dime que es lo que quieres?-**

**-*Que carácter…* Muy bien, supongo que todos están enterados de los siguientes acontecimientos que obligaron a que el viejo Yama cerrara el Senkaimon- dijo con tranquilidad, sentándose en uno de los sillones que había en el despacho del capitán Hitsugaya. **

**-Si… ¿Y que con eso?- pregunto con seriedad el joven peliblanco haciendo lo mismo que Shunsui y siendo seguido por los otros.**

**-Pienso que deberíamos conseguir información de los Bijus- término por decir Shunsui.**

**-¿Y porque tendríamos que buscar información de ellos?- pregunto con el mismo carácter de siempre Byakuya.**

**-Porque Sakura-chan es fuerte y lo reconozco, pero dudo mucho que sea tan fuerte como para vencer a 9 bijus y aun peor, vencer a Ran-Tao- explico el capitán Shunsui.**

**-Pero ella esta con Shihouin Yoruichi…- explico Matsumoto, ese comentario hizo que Byakuya achicara los ojos con frustración -… creo que entre ellas dos podrían con Ran-Tao-**

**-Sí, pero de todos modos, me sentiría más seguro si viéramos la información de los bijus- dijo Sunsui.**

**-Pues debo admitir que el Capitan Shunsui tiene razón- dijo el peliblanco.**

**-Hmp… Si no hay de otra, ire a mi casa y le dire a Hisana de esto y ambos buscaremos la información- dijo con serenidad el Capitán Kuchiki (yo: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII HISANA! En mi fic estará viva y será la tierna esposa de Byakuya)**

**-Bien, está todo dicho, yo le dire a el Capitan Zaraki seguramente nos ayudara- dijo Shunsui.**

**-No creo que sea necesario- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la ventana.**

**Los presentes al girar la vista y dirigirla a la ventana de la derecha se encontraron con el Capitán Zaraki Kenpachi sentado y apollando su enorme espada en el suelo.**

**Zaraki Kenpachi es el capitán de la división 11, es un hombre muy alto y musculoso, tiene una cicatriz vertical desde la frente al cuello. Es morocho, su pelo es negro y su peinado es raro ya que lleva varios mechones en punta y al final de cada mechón coloca un cascabel.**

**Su traje de shinigami es igual al de los capitanes solo que su haori blanco está cortado abruptamente en los hombros y en la parte de abajo.**

**-Asi que la pequeña Sakura tiene problemas- dijo sadicamente el demonio.**

**-Asi es, por lo tanto necesitamos tu ayuda- le dijo seriamente Shunsui.**

**-Claro, últimamente las cosas aquí se están volviendo muy aburridas y si ayudamos a Sakura con la batalla podre disfrutar de una pelea más o menos decente- explico como si nada y desapareció.**

**-Hmp… Bueno como sea, me voy- dijo seriamente Kuchiki y también desapareció.**

**-Yo igual, hasta luego Capitan Hitsugaya y teniente Matsumoto- luego de despedirse el Capitán Shunsui abandono el despacho lentamente y con pereza.**

**-¡Yo igual Taicho tengo cosas que hacer!- dijo alegremente Matsumoto.**

**-¡Oye no, espera tienes tra…- pero ya era tarde Matsumoto había desaparecido y eso puso colorado de la rabia el pobre Capitan, abrió la boca y…-¡Matsumotoooooooooo!-**

**En el puente del viejo Tazuna reinaba el aburrimiento para cierta pelirrosa que en menos de 5 minutos había bostezado como 40 veces.**

**-*¡Diablos!, esto es muy aburrido… ¡¿Dónde está Urahara cuando se lo necesita?!* Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh…- bostezó la pelirrosa por 41 vez consecutiva.**

**-Estas aburrida ¿eehhh?...- pregunto el viejo viendo a la pelirrosa acostada mirando el cielo y silbando.**

**-No… solo me gusta parasitar en esta posición- contesto con sarcasmo.**

**-Ya, ya… te tengo una pregunta- le dijo con seriedad mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.**

**-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto con frialdad.**

**-¿Por qué actúas como niña ingenua y débil con el de cabello picudo?- le pregunto con seriedad y poco de gracia.**

**-*jajajajjajaj cabello picudo… me gusta, me gusta… lo podría usar un dia de estos* No te interesa…- le contesto y giro la vista hacia el cielo.**

**-Mmmmm… será que… ¿te gusta?- le pregunto despreocupado ganando que la chica se levantara más roja que un tomate.**

**-¡¿Gustarme?!... ¡po-por supuesto que no!- tartamudeo la pelirrosa tratando de ocultar el sonrojo.**

**-Jajajajjaja tranquila… guardare tu secreto- le dijo guiñando el ojo.**

**-*Nota personal: Agregar a Tazuna a mí lista de "Próximos a matar con mi Bankai cuando la consiga"* Estúpido…- insulto con frialdad extrema.**

**-Oye… ese niño Sasuke… ¿tiene familia?- pregunto volviendo a la actitud seria de antes.**

**-No… ¿Por qué?- pregunto despreocupada.**

**-Qué raro… yo eh visto a un chico de pelo negro largo atado con una coleta y con dos marcas en la cara rondando por aquí, y la verdad se parece mucho a Sasuke…- contesto poniendo una mano en su barbilla, tratando de recordar a ese extraño.**

**-*¿Pelo negro y largo, con dos marcas en la cara?... ¡Itachi!, oh no* ¡¿Dónde lo vio?!, ¡¿Cuándo lo vio?!- pregunto alarmada parándose estrepitosamente.**

**-¿Eh?... ayer por la noche cuando salí porque había escuchado un ruido- contesto un poco extrañado por la repentina actitud de la chica -¿Lo conoces?, ¿Quién es?-**

**-*Oh no, ¡¿Qué demonios hace ese subnormal aquí?!* Si… y no te interesa saber quién es…- contesto seria y fría.**

**-Bueno, como quieras… vamos es medio día, lo dejaremos por hoy- se sacó el casco y se fueron.**

**Ya en el pueblo la muchacha vio con tristeza al empobrecido pueblo, compraron algo para la cena de la noche y salieron del negocio.**

**-*Este sí que es un pueblo necesitado*- pensó la pelirrosa dándole unos caramelos a un niño que le había pedido.**

**-ha sido así desde la llegada de gato- dijo Tazuna viendo al niño correr de felicidad –todos los adultos han perdido la esperanza, es por eso que necesitamos ahora ese puente, un símbolo de coraje y valentía… necesitamos que la gente pierda su miedo y recobre el deseo de valerse por sí mismos… si ese puente… si consiguiéramos construir ese puente… la ciudad volveria a ser como era antes… la gente volvería a ser como solía ser…-**

**En el campo de entrenamiento, o eso intenta ser, Naruto y Sasuke seguían escalando los árboles.**

**-*Mierda, mierda… Sasuke sube cada vez más alto*- pensó el rubio con furia contenida.**

**-*Cada vez se me acerca más*- pensó el pelinegro enrabiado mirando las marcas en el árbol de Naruto.**

**-*¡No, no, no!... concéntrate en lo que te dijo Sakura-chan*- recordó el rubio desesperadamente.**

**Flashback**

**-¡Mira, el chakra usa la energía espiritual, así que no debes estar demasiado excitado, no pienses en Sasuke. Para llevar el chakra a tus pies relájate y concéntrate en el árbol, inútil!- le dijo la pelirrosa cacheteándolo.**

**End Flasback**

**-*eso dolió… muy bien allá voy*- empezó a correr hacia el árbol.**

**-Oye Naruto- interrumpió Sasuke haciendo que Naruto se chocara estrepitosamente contra el suelo.**

**-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!, ¡¿no ves que me estaba concentrando?!- le dijo enrabiado.**

**-Pues emm…- balbuceo el pelinegro con vergüenza -¿Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakura?-**

**-¿AH?... *aahhh con que eso era jajajajjajajaj* No te lo diré- contesto el rubio ganándose una mala mirada del pelinegro.**

**Ya en la casa de Tazuna, los jóvenes comían tranquilamente, bueno por lo menos Zuki que estaba en el cuerpo de Sakura, los tros dos comían muy rápido, luego se levantaban y gritaban "¡quiero más!" pero luego de unos segundos vomitaban, lo que ocasionaba el enojo de Zuki.**

**-¿¡Para que comen si van a vomitarlo todo!?- pregunto enojada.**

**-No, yo tengo que comer…- contesto jadeante el pelinegro.**

**-Si, tengo que comer más que tú, solo así me volveré más fuerte para vencerte- dijo el rubio jadeando de la misma forma que su contrincante.**

**-Si es verdad, pero el vomitar todo no ayudara- dijo tranquilamente el peliplata.**

**-*Gggrrrrr ¿para qué me molesto en educar animales?*- pensó la chica viendo a sus compañeros comer.**

**En el patio trasero de la casa de Tazuna estaban Yoruichi, Kisuke y Sakura charlando, la chica les había contado lo que le dijo Tazuna con respecto a Itachi.**

**-Asi que si él está aquí, también esta Ran-Tao- dijo Urahara analizando la poca información.**

**-No estoy segura, pero si Sasuke ve a Itachi se le abalanzara encima y como no sé si él está "poseído" por Ran-Tao no se si no lo matara- dijo reocupada la pelirrosa.**

**-¿Ahora te preocupa Sasuke?- pregunto con gracia la morocha.**

**-Siempre me preocupe por… ambos- contesto con rapidez y un sonrojo muy notorio.**

**-Oooohhh pero que tierno, le pequeña Sakura tiene un lazo amoroso hacia el hermano menor de Itachi- dijo la voz de una mujer que apareció entre los árboles, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa y a los otros dos ex shinigamis.**

**En la cocina Naruto miraba una foto que se encontraba en la pared.**

**-¿Por qué tienen una foto rota en la pared?- pregunto el rubio –¿Quién era la persona que estaba aquí?-**

**-Pues…- pero Tazuna no pudo seguir ya que Zuki se había levantado de la silla con expresión de terror y temblaba frenéticamente -¿Qué te sucede?-**

**-Ella… Ella… esta… aquí…-contesto entre cortadamente a causa del miedo.**

**-¿Quién esta aquí?- pregunto el peliplata un poco preocupado por el estado del alma modificada, pero la chica no contestaba, estaba en shock.**

**-¡Sakura contesta!- ordeno el pelinegro, la chica miro a Kakashi.**

**-Ran-Tao… está aquí- contesto alarmando al peliplata.**

**Nota: SUSPENSOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Oh sí! Como amo hacer esto! Es como cuando en el anime estas en la mejor parte y te salta el CONTINUARA…Bueno dejando de lado eso jejejeje… espero que disfruten el capi**

**Sayonara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

**La mujer salió para que la luz de la luna iluminara su silueta.**

**Una mujer de cabello largo color castaño, ojos color violeta y piel un poco tostada, lleva gafas doradas con forma de ovalo. Su vestimenta era un kimono violeta fuerte y unas sandalias japonesas.**

**En su rostro se notaba la maldad y la ira, que iban dirigidas a Sakura especialmente.**

**-Jajajajajaj… ¿No eres un poco pequeña para andar buscando novio?- dijo con sorna y malicia.**

**-Cállate...- le contesto fríamente la pelirrosa.**

**-La pequeña Sakura está actuando muy mal- reprocho Ran-Tao.**

**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- exigió saber Yoruichi.**

**-Estoy de visita… quería ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto mi flor de cerezo- contesto con una sonrisa de triunfo y malicia.**

**-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- pregunto con frialdad la pelirrosa sacando su zanpakutou, preparada para atacar.**

**-No Sakura-chan, estamos en un lugar con mucha gente, podrías hacer desastres- aconsejo el rubio viendo y sintiendo como el riatsu de la pelirrosa aumentaba con mucha ira contenida.**

**-La verdad es que Kisuke tiene razón, si no me equivoco en esa cabaña que esta atrás de ustedes hay una familia, aparte de tu equipo… ¿no?- la asesina aumentaba su sonrisa al ver que el rostro de la pelirrosa cambiaba a uno de preocupación –Lo mejor será que me valla y continuemos esto en un lugar donde no haya distracciones-**

**-Ni hablar, ¡no voy a dejar que te vayas!- grito con furia la pelirrosa y se dirigió hacia Ran-Tao.**

**La chica saco su espada lista para acabar con ella, pero de un momento al otro Ran-Tao no estaba, se detuvo y movió su cabeza para todos lados buscándola con la mirada, se dio vuelta hacia atrás y la encontró al frente de ella a una distancia muy cerca, la asesina la agarró del cuello, la elevo y acerco su boca al oído de la pelirrosa.**

**-Eres muy débil todavía, no vale la pena que te mate ahora, pero…- la soltó y le pego un rodillazo en el estómago -…recuerda esto como un regalo… nos veremos después y espero que mejores- después de eso desapareció.**

**En la cabaña reinaba un silencio sepulcral, nadie entendió lo que dijo la chica -salvo Naruto y Kakashi- los cuales estaban más que preocupados por el bienestar de Sakura.**

**-¿Ran-Tao?... ¿Quién es Ran-Tao?- pregunto más que confundido el pequeño de la familia, pero no obtenía respuesta por la boca de la chica, por lo que comenzó a desesperarse.**

**-Zu… digo Sakura-chan… ¿ella ya se fue?- pregunto el rubio viendo el estado de concentración de la chica.**

**Zuki se relajó y dio un largo suspiro de alivio pero su rostro estaba como ido.**

**-¡Sakura!- grito el pelinegro perdiendo los estribos y zamarreándola, acción que sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluido la chica -¡Te están hablando y no contestas! ¡¿Y porque soy el único que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que están hablando?!-**

**-Sasuke cálmate- dijo tranquilamente el peliplata y el pelinegro soltó lentamente a Zuki con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro.**

**-¿Sakura-chan?- le pregunto el rubio mirando con atención el sorprendido rostro de la chica.**

**-Ella se fue…- dijo bastante sorprendida al sentir que la presión de la mujer se había esfumado –Se fue… ¡¿Por qué demonios se fue así como así?!- **

**-¿Se fue?- se preguntó el rubio –Entonces no hay problema…-**

**-¿Cómo que no hay problema?... ¡Se fue la muy maldita perra sin siquiera luchar!- exclamo desesperada y muy furiosa.**

**-Pero creí que tu no querías que se acerque- dijo sorprendido el rubio viendo como la chica caminaba de un lado al otro.**

**-Si pero… aahh olvídalo- dijo ya cansada y desplomándose en la silla.**

**-¿Quién demonios es Ran-Tao?- pregunto el pelinegro con un aura negra y asesina cubriéndole todo el cuerpo -*¡Esto es el colmo, es como si ellos hubieran olvidado que somos TRES en el equipo!*-**

**-Eeehhh… bueno Ran-Tao es…- trato de decir la chica pero no se le ocurría nada.**

**-¡Es una loca psicópata que está siguiendo a Kakashi-sensei por todos lados!- grito el rubio como último recurso, sorprendiendo a Zuki y al peliplata.**

**-Si, es una admiradora loca que me sigue por todos lados, Sakura la conoce porque vive al lado de ella por lo tanto conoce su chakra perfectamente y Naruto se enteró de ella por metiche- dijo tranquilamente el peliplata tratando de hacer el relato lo mas creíble posible.**

**-*No creo que digan la verdad, hare como si les creí y después le preguntare a Sakura cuando estemos solos*- pensó el pelinegro analizando todo. **

**¿Y porque iba a preguntarle a Sakura? Fácil, porque si le preguntaba a Naruto estaba seguro de que iba discutir con él hasta el cansancio y uno que otro golpe iba a ser acto de presencia en esa discusión.**

**No poda explicar porque, pero cada vez que veía a ese inadaptado con Sakura se enojaba, la sangre le hervía y su boca un poco más y escupía fuego, como todo un dragón encaprichado solo porque esos dos hablaban o cuchicheaban en secreto.**

**Así que para evitar un homicidio y que él acabara arrestado, lo mejor era hablar con la pelirrosa a solas y con calma. **

**Naruto se volvió a la foto.**

**-Y al final no se quién es él…- dijo como si nada, Inari se levantó y se fue cruzando una puerta a la izquierda de la pelirrosa.**

**-*¿Y eso?*…¿Qué le pasa a Inari-kun?- pregunto preocupada Zuki ya que al ver el rostro del niño vio como caían unas pequeñas lágrimas.**

**-Él era mi esposo…- dijo con tristeza la madre de Inari.**

**-Y el hombre que una vez fue llamado héroe de esta ciudad…- comento el anciano ocultando la vista.**

**-*¿Héroe?...* ¿Y qué le paso?- pregunto la chica tratando de buscar una respuesta.**

**-Bueno… Inari tenía un padre con el que no compartía la misma sangre, estaban muy unidos como si de verdad fueran padre e hijo… Inari solía reir mucho en aquellos tiempos… pero…- comenzó a temblar -… Inari cambio… después del incidente de su padre…- de sus ojos se podían ver gruesas lágrimas de dolor.**

**-¡Que fue lo que paso?- exigió saber la pelirrosa.**

**(yo: no voy a matarme en contar un relato que ya saben de pies a cabeza) Después de terminar la historia del padre de Inari, el rubio comenzó a recordar lo que le había dicho el niño.**

**Flashback**

**-¡No seas idiota, los héroes no existen!-**

**End Flashback**

**El rubio trato de levantarse, pero dio un ½ paso y se callo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- pregunto la chica.**

**-Si quieres entrenar, olvídalo, ya gastaste demasiado tu chakra, un poco más y morirás- explico el peliplata tranquilamente.**

**-Voy a demostrarlo…- dijo el rubio tratando de levantarse y llamando la atención de todos – Voy a demostrar que en este mundo… ¡Los héroes existen!-**

**-*No… si sigue así va a desmayarse… ¡no me importa si se enoja!* ¡Te has vuelto loco!- la muchacha se levantó de la sillar y le pego un puñetazo en la cara a Naruto haciendo caer nuevamente al suelo.**

**-¡¿Y eso porque fue?!- pregunto enojado el rubio con gran chichón en la cabeza.**

**-¡Tienes que descansar, lo harás por las buenas o por las malas!- grito enojada la pelirrosa, que fue sorpresa para muchos hasta para Inari que estaba atrás de la puerta oyendo todo.**

**-¡Tú no eres mi madre Sakura-chan, yo voy a demostrar esto sí o sí!- grito con valentía el rubio.**

**-¡Pero con tu poco chakra no vas a llegar ni a héroe de quinta!- la muchacha estaba perdiendo los estribos.**

**-¡No me interesa, yo voy a ser un héroe!- el rubio se levantó y salió de la casa.**

**-Bueno que se va a hacer… él es así de terco- dijo tranquilo el peliplata.**

**-Tks… es un idiota sin remedio…- dijo enojada la chica viendo la puerta por donde se había ido el muchacho.**

**-¡No es un idiota una persona que quiere llegar a ser un héroe para poder proteger a las personas!- grito Tazuna enrabiado por la actitud tan hipócrita de la chica.**

**-¡¿Y porque esperas tanto de una persona si ni siquiera tu ni las personas de este pueblo tienen confianza en sí mismos?!- grito la joven dándose vuelta y encarando a un sorprendido Tazuna, después se dio vuelta y salió de la casa.**

**La chica se dirigió al patio trasero de la casa de Tazuna, ahí encontró a Yoruichi, Kisuke y Sakura.**

**-¿Terminaron de discutir?- pregunto el rubio sorprendentemente serio.**

**-Si… la verdad es que la gente de este pueblo me pone los nervios de punta- dijo Zuki -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-**

**-Bueno tuvimos la agradable visita de Ran-Tao… pero solo golpeo en el estómago a Sakura y después se fue- dijo despreocupadamente la morocha.**

**-Bueno… por lo menos no paso a mayores… ¿ya puedo salir de este cuerpo para irme a dormir?- pregunto molesta la chica.**

**-Si…- contesto la pelirrosa, se metió en su cuerpo y saco la píldora de su boca –Me voy a dormir…- dijo sin más y comenzó a caminar para entrar en la cabaña.**

**-Sakura…- llamo la morocha, la chica se detuvo -¿Seguro que estas bien?-**

**-Hmp… no es nada… adiós, que descansen- contesto sin mirarla y siguió su camino.**

**-Creo que está muy molesta…- dijo el rubio mirando la espalda de la chica.**

**-Si… pero ese encuentro le dio más determinación… la próxima vez que la vea… va a destrozarla- dijo mostrando una sonrisa –Espero que estés preparado, vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento del Bankai-**

**El rubio sonrió contento por esa decisión y Sakura fue a su habitación a descansar.**

**Desde ese día Sakura salía al amanecer para entrenar, Naruto no aparecía en la casa y Sasuke comía y después salía a entrenar, el peliplata estaba preocupado ya que la pelirrosa no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que pasó la noche en que había aparecido Ran-Tao, pero conociéndola no se quería arriesgar.**

**La séptima semana, todos estaban listos, pero el rubio estaba exprimido por el uso masivo del chakra, por lo tanto Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron ir al puente para proteger a Tazuna.**

**Al llegar al puente se encontraron a los trabajadores tumbados y heridos, la preguntarles lo que paso ellos solo contestaron "Fue un monstruo", y una neblina muy espesa comenzó a rodearles.**

**-Este es el jutsu de Zabuza- dijo la pelirrosa mirando a todos lados tratando de ubicar al ninja.**

**-A pasado tiempo Kakashi, veo que sigues cargando con esos mocosos… el pelinegro está comenzando a temblar, pobre mocoso- dijo la voz tétrica de Zabuza.**

**De repente 4 clones aparecieron al frente de ellos rodeándolos.**

**-Jejeje…- reía el pelinegro y levanto la mirada-… tiemblo de excitación-**

**-Son todos tuyos Sasuke- dijo el peliplata sonriendo detrás de la máscara.**

**De un movimiento rápido, el pelinegro logro acabar con todos los clones que los rodeaban.**

**Zabuza y Haku aparecieron al frente de ellos.**

**-Creo que tienes un oponente con el que te puedes divertir, Haku- dijo divertido el demonio.**

**-Sí, eso parece- contesto el chico de la máscara.**

**-*No debo dejar que Sasuke luche, ese muchacho es un ambu*- la pelirrosa dio un paso hacia adelante, pero una fuerza extraña y poderosa la obligo a detenerse-*¿Qué le pasa a mi cuerpo?, no puedo moverme…*- su riatsu empezó a aumentar pero se notaba diferente, más maligno y sádico-*¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?!...* ¿Qué..- comenzó a temblar y solo Zabuza, Haku y Kakashi se dieron cuenta del estado de la pelirrosa-***_**Jajajajajajaja… ¡holaaa Sakura-channnn!**__***-**_** la extraña voz se escuchó en el interior de su mente, por lo que la pelirrosa dio un paso hacia atrás-*¡¿Quién es?!...* ***_**ejejejjejeje…***_** *¡Deja de reírte y dime tu nombre!* ***_**¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… yo no tengo algo tan patético como un nombre a partir de ahora seré tu peor pesadilla Queen!... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA**_***-**

**_  
Nota: el capítulo 10, bueno cada vez se está poniendo mejor, gracias a las personas que lo están leyendo y aquellas que me dejan comentarios alentándome para que lo siga, gracias gracias!  
Ahora mismo estoy enferma y bastante mareada BASTANTE, odio la gripe… subí estos dos capítulos como para no dejarlos sin nada jejej…**

**Sepan disculpar las demoras y gracias por los comentarios… Sayo, hasta el próximo capi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

**La voz de ese ente desconocido se escuchaba por todo el interior de la pelirrosa, chillona y sádica, así era la risa de esa persona.**

**Haku, ignorando el estado de la pelirrosa de un movimiento rápido se dirigió a los ninjas, pero fue detenido por Sasuke.**

**Comenzaron a luchar con una gran velocidad hasta que Sasuke pudo patear a Haku y mandarlo hacia Zabuza, que se mantuvo en su lugar viendo todo.**

**-Parece que te gane en velocidad- dijo muy orgulloso el pelinegro.**

**Zabuza comenzó a reírse y Haku se levantó, el aire estaba muy frio.**

**-Haku, ¿comprendes que puedas ser derrotado así…?- pregunto el demonio.**

**-Sí, es una deshonra- contesto el enmascarado eh hizo una posición de manos -Técnica maestra, ¡espejos de hielos demoniacos!- el agua que estaba en el suelo se elevó eh hizo varios espejos alrededor de Sasuke.**

**-*¿Qué demonios es esa técnica?*- Kakashi giro para ver a la pelirrosa, pero ella no podía moverse, solo miraba a Sasuke con miedo y desesperación, pero no podía mover ni un solo dedo.**

**Haku entro en un espejo y se vio reflejado en todos los demás.**

**-¡Demonios!- Kakashi trato de llegar al pelinegro pero fue detenido por Zabuza.**

**-Hey, tu oponente… soy yo- dijo el demonio mirándolo fijamente –Contra esa técnica él está acabado…-**

**Sakura seguía sin poder moverse, todas las articulaciones de su cuerpo no respondían y su vista estaba fija en Sasuke.**

**-***_**¡Demonios!... eeehhh Queen, si no te apresuras, tu hermoso novio va a morir!**_***- esa voz bizarra volvió a sonar en su interior cantando la oración como si disfrutara lo que estaba pasando -*¡Ya deja de decirme así y dime quién demonios eres!*- exigió saber la pelirrosa, pero no recibía respuesta -*¡Oye!...**_** Hum?, jajajjajajaj de acuerdo, voy a mostrarte, vamos a jugar un juego**_**…. ¡Déjate de idioteces, no tengo tiempo para juegos!... **_**no, no, no… no será divertido si no juegas, que dices?**_***- medito por un segundo -*Esta bien… **_**¡Esa es la actitud!, muy bien, 1, 2 y 3….**_***- todo se volvió negro.**

**Afuera de su interior, Tazuna vio como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa caía al suelo, al ver esto se agacho y trato de llamarla, pero ella no respondía.**

**El peliplata también lo noto, ya que su chakra había desaparecido, giro su cabeza y vio a la pelirrosa en el suelo desmallada o probablemente muerta, lo que lo preocupo como los mil demonios.**

**-*Diablos Sakura, ¿Qué demonios te sucede?*- se preguntaba el peliplata con los nervios de punta en punta.**

**La disminución del chakra de Sakura llego hasta los sentidos de Sasuke.**

**-Sakura… su chakra, de-desapareció… tengo que salir de aquí- se decía a sí mismo el pelinegro.**

**En la cabaña del viejo Tazuna, la morocha, iba de acá para allá esperando a que salga Naruto para poder irse todos al campo de batalla, de un momento a otro se detuvo mirando hacia la nada, en ese momento Naruto salió de la habitación ya listo para partir.**

**-Listo, nos podemos ir- canturreo con alegría el rubio, pero la morocha no le contestaba, así que se puso al frente de ella -¡Dije que estoy listo!- pero ella seguía examinando la pared, atrás del Uzumaki apareció Urahara con expresión de seriedad y preocupación extrema.**

**-Tardamos demasiado- dijo sin más, recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de la cabeza de Yoruichi.**

**-si… solo espero que no pierda el control en ese lugar- la voz de Yoruichi era muy apagada y seria.**

**-No entiendo, ¿de qué están hablando?- el Uzumaki se puso serio, comprendió que era preocupante el tema del que hablaban.**

**-De Sakura…- contestaron ambos y se encaminaron a la salida, Naruto los siguió muy inquieto.**

**-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?- pregunto con impaciencia, atrás sintió que algo escalaba su espalda, era Zuki.**

**-¿Sintieron eso?, ¡el chakra de Saku desapareció!- comento la peluchita muy exaltada.**

**-¿desapareció?- pregunto el Uzumaki un poco desconcertado.**

**-Si… debemos apresurarnos- dijo Yoruichi, todos comenzaron a saltar por los arboles a toda velocidad.**

**En el campo de batalla, la pelirrosa seguía inconsciente en el suelo, su chakra completamente desaparecido y Tazuna tratando de despertarla. Kakashi luchando con Zabuza, los dos al mismo nivel y Sasuke atrapado en el jutsu de Haku, todo era un verdadero desastre.**

**Sakura estaba confundida, después de que todo se pusiera oscuro y no sintiera nada de nada, despertó en un lugar extraño, era algo así como el barrio de su clan, todo estaba en silencio.**

**Miro para todos lados buscando a alguien en ese lugar para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando, después de unos minutos sintió una presencia muy fuerte atrás suyo, el aire se había vuelto pesado y se le dificultaba para respirar. Se giró hacia atrás descubriendo a una persona con una túnica negra, su cabeza estaba tapada por la capucha de la misma, por lo tanto no podía ver su rostro.**

**Observo a esa persona con seriedad esperando algún movimiento de ataque, pero solo permanecía parada en el techo de una vivienda como si no estuviera viva, después de unos minutos Sakura escucho una risa burlona que resonó por todo el lugar.**

**-tks… ¿Quién eres tú y que demonios es este lugar?- pregunto la pelirrosa con aire de cansancio, el desconocido no contesto -¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-**

**-jejejej… vaya, pensé que me recordarías, pero hace mucho que no vienes así que es muy razonable- el desconocido se sacó la túnica mostrando a una niña, con un kimono hasta las rodillas, era de color rosado pastel con la decoración de flores de cerezo negras, su obi era de color verde esmeralda brillante en él también tenía la decoración de las flores de cerezo negras, estaba descalza, su piel blanca y sus ojos color verde claro, su cabello liso negro hasta el suelo y en su rostro una enorme sonrisa de superioridad.**

**-Hmp… con que eras tú…- dijo la pelirrosa con cara de fastidio, la chiquilla salto y se trepo a el hombro de Sakura con suma alegría –¡Suéltame!-.**

**-¡No seas aguafiestas!- gritaba de alegría la niña mientras se columpiaba agarrada del cuello de la pelirrosa.**

**-Me estas ahogando… idiota- trato de decir la pelirrosa, después de unos segundos logro sacarse a la chiquilla de encima.**

**-Joooo…. Que mala nee-chan- reprocho con un berrinche.**

**-¡Que mala ni que ocho cuartos!, ¡¿Qué demonios hago acá y porque esta tan cambiado?!- pregunto exaltada e irritada la Haruno.**

**-jejeje… es bueno el cambio nee-chan- dijo la chiquilla con suma inocencia –Aparte es bueno para entrenar-.**

**-¿Entrenar para qué?...- la pelirrosa vio que detrás de la chiquilla aparecía una persona, pero lo que le sorprendió es que esa persona era igual a ella pero era completamente blanca, su traje de shinigami blanco, su piel blanca, lo único diferente eran sus ojos, la eran completamente negros y la pupila amarillo brilloso, en esos ojos se reflejaban las ganas de masacrar y de luchar-… Y tú debes ser la que me interrumpió allá afuera, ¿o me equivoco?-.**

**-**_**Jejejeje… Hola Queen- **_**dijo sínicamente el clon de Sakura con una enorme sonrisa –**_**Es bueno verte, ¡así podre ver el rostro de la persona que matare en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!**_**-.**

**Nota: perfectoo... en el siguiente se dará a conocer el nombre y la habilidad de la zanpakutou de Saku  
hasta el proximo  
Sayooo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

**(Comentario random: debería estar estudiando-_-')**

**Sakura miro incrédula a su "clon" mientras este sonreía con soberbia.**

**-¿Quién eres tú?...- pregunto, pero no recibía respuesta -¿Tienes nombre por lo menos?- como contestación recibió una sonrisa macabra que se extendía de oreja a oreja.**

**-**_**Nombre… ¡yo no tengo algo tan estúpido como un nombre!**_**- gritó abalanzándose hacia la pelirrosa para golpearla con el puño, esta al ver eso salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe –**_**mmmm… tienes buenos reflejos**_**-.**

**-¡Déjate de juegos y responde!- la paciencia de Sakura se estaba acabando y no era bueno eso, el "clon" extendió la mano y en ella apareció una zanpakutou, parecida a una normal solo que esta al final de la hoja tenía una esmeralda en forma de trompó, la empuñadura era de color rosado, con espacios vacíos rectangulares de color dorado, a simple vista era una katana común y corriente –Que… demonios… mi zanpakutou-.**

**-**_**¿Te sorprende?, déjame decirte que con esta zanpakutou voy a destruirte**_**- explico con soberbia el ente al frente de Sakura.**

**-Hmp… quisiera verlo, pero quiero saber… que paso aquí y quien eres tu- reprocho la pelirrosa, estaba muy dispuesta a encontrar una explicación.**

**-**_**Por el amor de… no es necesario tanta lógica, si lo miras bien, YO me parezco a TI, eres muy estúpida cuando te lo propones**_**- contestó de forma irritada y desesperada el clon.**

**-¡Ya me di cuenta!, lo que quiero saber es quien eres- Sakura estaba a punto de explotar, el que esa… cosa la llamara estúpida la saco de sus casillas.**

**-**_**Aaahhh… jajajajjaja, bueno si tanto lo deseas… yo soy…**_**- esperó un momento, disfrutando el ceño fruncido de Sakura debido al estrés y enojo, abrió la boca y dijo…-**_**… tu lado hollow**_**- los ojos de Sakura mas o menos salieron de sus órbitas.**

**-Es… es… imposible- tartamudeo la pelirrosa impresionada por la reciente confesión del hollow -*No puede ser… ¿cómo es que…*- su cabeza estaba empezando a darle vueltas y vueltas, no lograba entender eso y es más, su enojo crecía y crecía conforme a las preguntas en su cabeza.**

**-**_**Creo que te traume…**_**- el hollow tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, el ver el estado de confusión de Sakura era muy gracioso para su persona, comenzó a atacarla, la pelirrosa solo evadía los ataques de forma rápida pero no podía llegar a tocar al hollow, de un momento a otro se distrajo y recibió una cortada en el brazo y en la pierna derecha, se alejó y el hollow la miro con mucha irritación –**_**Te diré esto… ¿cuál es la diferencia entre una reina y su caballo?, y no me refiero a estupideces como "uno es un animal y el otro es una persona" o "uno tiene dos pies y el otro cuatro patas". A su manera la habilidad y el poder son exactamente lo mismo. ¡¿Por qué entonces una se convierte en reina y controla la batalla mientras que la otra se convierte en caballo y lleva a la reina?! Sólo hay una respuesta. ¡Instinto! Para que dos seres idénticos se vuelvan más poderosos y ganen fuerza necesitan convertirse en la reina. Deben buscar más batallas y con ellas poder. ¡Tienen sed de batallas y viven para machacar, triturar y destrozar sin piedad a sus enemigos! En lo más profundo de nuestro ser duerme el afilado instinto de matar, ¡de masacrar!, ¡Pero tú no tienes eso! Tú no tienes esos instintos básicos. Luchas con tu cerebro. ¡Intentas vencer a tus enemigos usando la lógica! ¡Y eso no funciona! ¡Por eso eres más débil que yo, Sakura!. No sé nada de esta zanpakutou, pero me niego a llevar a una reina que es más débil que yo para cortar cintas con ella. Si eres más débil que yo, entonces te destruiré. Y me quedaré con tu corona**_**- volvió a atacar, Sakura la esquivo y al frente suyo apareció la niña, saco una espada muy parecida a la que tenía el hollow y se la entrego, le susurro "ganaras" y luego desapareció.**

**-Muy bien, ¡vamos a ver quién será la reina entonces!- luego de ese grito comenzó una lucha muy rápida y fuerte, las dos estaban al mismo nivel, pero ambas estaban ignorando el gran cambio que sucedía afuera de ese mundo.**

**Mientras tanto con Tazuna las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos, alrededor de Sakura se estaba formando una especie de capa de chakra y energía espiritual muy pesada, de color rosado con tonalidades negras, el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba frenéticamente y en su rostro se estaba formando una máscara de hueso color blanca. Kakashi se dio cuenta de eso ya que le estaba costando un montón el reunir el chakra necesario para atacar, a Sasuke se le dificultaba para respirar y Haku estaba por perder el control del jutsu.**

**Yoruichi, Kisuke, Naruto y Zuki sintieron el aumento de la energía espiritual de Sakura y se asustaron sobretodo Kisuke y Yoruichi.**

**-¡Demonios!- dijo Yoruichi aumentando la velocidad, los demás hicieron lo mismo.**

**-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura-chan?- pregunto el Uzumaki muy preocupado por su compañera.**

**-Algo muy malo y si no nos damos prisa va a pasar a mayores- contesto serio el sombrerero.**

**-Esa energía… esto es muy malo, creí que no iba a poder ser posible- la voz de Zuki sonaba temblorosa.**

**-¿Posible que?- Naruto estaba comenzando a irritarse ya que parecía que él era el único descerebrado ignorante de los cuatro y los otros ni se preocupaban en contestarle.**

**-Posible el que pueda llegar a despertar un lado hollow- contesto Zuki con seriedad.**

**-Lado… hollow… ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo es que…- Naruto trataba de terminar las preguntas, pero se le era imposible debido a la impresión que las palabras de la peluchita le habían causado.**

**-No te preocupes, si llegamos antes, Kisuke podría detener el proceso de hollowficacion- dijo Yoruichi tratando de ver el lado positivo.**

**En el mundo de Sakura la batalla había destruido más o menos la mitad del barrio, la niña estaba parada sobre varios escombros que quedaban de las casas, la batalla era con una fuerza impresionante y la zanpakutou brillaba al blanco puro, esa era la habilidad de la zanpakutou de Sakura Hauno, Hikari no ōjo (princesa de la luz), esta consistía en aumentar la velocidad y fuerza del shinigami, proporcionando golpes certeros y fuertes con una velocidad que era igual a la de la luz, mucho más rápido que el shumpo. Ese ataque recibía el nombre de Hikari no surudoi bāsuto (ráfaga de luz cortante). Sakura sabia manejar su zanpakutou ágilmente pero su lado hollow no se quedaba atrás, quería terminar con esto rápido para poder ayudar a su compañero pero no podía creer lo fuerte que era el hollow.**

**Sasuke se la arreglaba como podía, pero le era imposible, hasta el simple trabajo de respirar era todo un reto para él.**

**-*Esto está mal, ¿toda esta energía tiene Sakura?... es como si mi cuerpo fuera atrapado por grandes manos y poco a poco fuera estrujado*- Sasuke estaba agachado con la mano en el pecho y respiraba agitadamente -*Si esto sigue así me desmayare…*-**

**-Parece que no podrás soportar más el aire pesado chico, será mejor que termine contigo de una vez por todas…- decía Haku apareciendo por uno de los espejos detrás del moreno, la esquina del espejo se desquebrajo -*…es lo mejor o perderé el control del jutsu dentro de poco*-.**

**-*La esquina se quebró… así que él también está afectado*- pensó el moreno al ver la repentina ruptura del espejo.**

**-Muere mocoso…- Haku levanto un kunai apuntando a la cabeza de Sasuke, pero el espejo comenzó a vibrar y se partió en miles de pedazos al igual que los demás. El cuerpo de Haku voló unos metros hacia atrás hasta caer sobre el frio suelo del puente ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, el moreno se levantó con dificultad y observo a su oponente tirado en el suelo, Zabuza dejo de pelear con Kakashi y ambos también miraban a Haku con sorpresa.**

**Sakura peleaba con todo lo que tenía pero algo malo estaba pasando, se estaba cansando y eso no era bueno considerando la situación, su hollow atacaba con una sonrisa sínica en el rostro sus golpes eran fuertes y rápidos, ella podía apenas evadirlos. **

**La niña veía todo con suma atención y gracia, de un momento a otro esa sonrisa desapareció, Sakura había sido atravesada por la espada de su oponente.**

**Tazuna vio como los parpados de Sakura se habían abierto rápidamente y retrocedió ya que ella comenzaba a levantarse aun con su energía inestable y de color rosado intenso con tonalidades negras, Kakashi y los demás miraron a la pelirrosa y el pelinegro comenzó a acercase a ella para ver si estaba bien pero esta se retorció en el suelo y comenzó a gritar, el cuerpo shinigami de la pelirrosa salió del gigai impactando al pelinegro y a los demás. **

**Sakura se agarraba el pecho y gritaba de dolor hasta que de un momento a otro un agujero se formó en su pecho, sus ojos se volvieron negro con el iris amarillo brilloso y una máscara de hueso blanca comenzó a formarse llegando hasta la mitad de la cara.**

**-**_**Jajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajja… ¡perdiste ilusa!**_**- grito el hollow riéndose macabramente. **

**Yoruichi y Kisuke pararon de saltar y se miraron aterrorizados, el rubio paro atrás de ellos y sintió que Zuki temblaba, al verla noto que sus ojos estaban cerrados y que se agarraba fuertemente de su hombro.**

**-Zuki-chan… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado el rubio.**

**-Es tarde…- trato de decir Yoruichi.**

**-Sakura perdió el control…- termino Kisuke sorprendiendo a Naruto.**

**-No… puede ser- los ojos del rubio estaban abiertos a mas no poder.**

**-¡Debemos detenerla!- grito la morocha volviendo a retomar el paso pero con más velocidad, Kisuke cargo a Naruto y Zuki y siguio a Yoruichi.**

"…_**perdiste… ¿te diste por vencida tan pronto?, Sa-ku-ra-chaaaan~… que desperdicio, acuérdate de la venganza… o acaso… ¿prefieres ver como mato a tus amigos?... esto no se acaba hasta que una de las dos caiga… ¿recuerdas?"  
**_**_**

**Nota: utilice la cita de un dialogo de Shirosaki-kun, ahora a lo otro… eh empezado un fic (podría decirse) de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, asi que a este lo tendré un poco abandonado ya que me gusto mi idea para el otro y si no la sigo me la olvidare… la verdad quería hacerlo one-shot pero no sé, para mi da para más jajjajajaja… les contare más o menos de que se trataría, Ritsu es obligado a casarse ya que su madre está en el hospital y él no quiere que sufra por la relación que tiene con Takano así que el padre lo obliga a casarse, es todo un enrollo pero es lindo y ya voy adelantando :D**

**Así que necesito opiniones, ¿lo dejo como one o como un fic con unos capítulos? (2 o 3), espero las respuestas :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:  
En el seireitei las cosas estaban muy movidas, la advertencia de Ran-Tao había conmocionado y preocupado a todos. En la mansión Kuchiki la tranquilidad se mostraba por todos los alrededores, excepto en el jardín ya que ahí se encontraba Hisana Kuchiki, la esposa del líder del clan Kushiki, entrenando junto con su hermana menor Rukia Kuchiki, ambas hermanas eran iguales, su cabello negro y liso hasta los hombros con un mechón cayendo en el medio de sus frentes, ojos grandes y expresivos color violeta y piel pálida, lo único diferente era la estatura y que Rukia aparentaba la edad de una chica de 13 años.**

**-Muy bien Rukia-chan, el entrenamiento término- decía Hisana levantándose del césped donde antes reposaba para poder apreciar los movimientos y conjuros de su pequeña hermana, el entrenamiento daba los frutos necesarios.**  
**-Aun… no es suficiente… ah… ah…- la pequeña trato de levantarse, pero el exceso de entrenamiento matutino la obligo a caer.**  
**-Tu cuerpo esta exhausto, no puedes ni levantarte así que mejor descansa-Hisana se acercó a su hermana y le dio agua –Estas mejorando cada día, no es necesario tanto entrenamiento-**  
**-Por supuesto que si…- Rukia agacho la cabeza -…tengo que alcanzarla…-**  
**-Escucha, tu eres su mejor amiga y entiendo que quieras llegar para poder protegerla, pero…-**  
**-Yo voy a llegar… ¡y voy a demostrarle que puedo protegerla!- Rukia se levantó decidida y comenzó a entrenar otra vez, pero en unos pocos minutos cayó al suelo desmayada.**  
**-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- se preguntaba Hisana mientras depositaba a su hermana en la cama, al salir se encontró con el rostro serio de su marido (yo: el día que sonría o se ría será el fin del mundo -.-)-Byakuya… ¿Cómo está todo?- su voz sonaba preocupada.**  
**-Bueno, Ran-Tao no da señales y no recibimos información de Sakura…-**  
**-Esto va de mal en peor…- Hisana agacho su cabeza y varias lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.**  
**-No te preocupes, va a volver sana y salva…- el líder de la familia Kuchiki se acercó a Hisana y la abrazo fuertemente -…te lo prometo- la mujer se aferró a su esposo con fuerza y así permanecieron varios minutos.**  
**(yo: Byakuya… tierno… arruine la reputación del pobre hombre -.-)**

**En el cuartel del escuadrón 10 Matsumoto iba y venía con toneladas de papeles y documentos que su querido capitán dejo para que acomode y revise, lo "bendecía" en tantas lenguas como se le era posible y claro que se acordara, pero era más que obvio que lo hacía en su mente porque si la llegaba a escuchar estaba segura que iba a perder su puesto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**  
**Al término de todo se tiró en el sofá a descansar.**

**-Taichou es muy exigente y exagerado con lo que respecta al trabajo- sostuvo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y miró atentamente el techo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del planeta –Pero todo lo que está pasando… ¿Cómo estarás, Sakura-chan?...- sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su mente estaba en blanco.**

**Flashback**

_**Matsumoto se encontraba en un prado enorme que abundaba de pasto limpio y verde, los pétalos de cerezo caían libremente de sus árboles dejando en el aire un aroma fresco y cálido. Cada 28 de marzo pasaba lo mismo en ese lugar de ensueño y siempre que caía ese día ella iba corriendo a buscar a la persona que cumplía años en esa esplendida jornada, que ahora mismo estaba acostada abajo de un árbol de cerezo con sus ojos esmeralda brillando y una sonrisa tranquila y armoniosa en el rostro de porcelana que poseía, esa persona era Sakura Haruno.  
-Asshh… siempre tengo que ir a buscarte, date cuenta de que es tu cumpleaños de vez en cuando Sakura-chan- regañaba la rubia un poco exasperada, siempre que iba a buscarla se encontraba con la figura de la niña entrenando fuerte y duramente o estudiando con ojeras, enormes pruebas de la falta de sueño que comúnmente tenía –Si sigues así te vas a enfermar…-  
-Sí, pero no importa que tan cansada este, me alegro que exista este lugar para calmarme y me alegro que tú siempre estas dispuesta a traerme por mas terca que sea… Arigato Matsumoto-san…- sus ojos se fueron cerrando y en unos segundos su respiración era calmada y serena, pero seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en el rostro.  
Matsumoto se sentó al lado de la chica dormida y observo el cielo azul que lentamente se convertía en anaranjado-rojizo, para finalmente mostrar con todo su esplendor un cielo negro iluminado por una enorme luna y flamantes estrellas blancas que hacían que el prado se vea más hermoso aun, con cuidado cargó a Sakura y comenzó a caminar lenta y parsimoniosamente hasta llegar a la habitación de la pelirrosa, la acostó con cuidado en la cama y la arropo con delicadeza para no despertarla, se acercó a la puerta y giro la vista para observar por ultima vez el cuerpo delicado de la niña que dormía con serenidad y felicidad.  
-Otanjoubi omedetou, Sakura-chan…- susurró la rubia y finalmente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.**_**  
End Flashback**

**-A decir verdad, extraño mucho su actitud seria…-**  
**-¡¿La actitud seria de quién?!- el capitán Hitsugaya había gritado eso con una pisca de enojo y había asustado a su Fukutaichou que se incorporó inmediatamente por el susto, pero se tropezó con la mesita que estaba al frente impactando su cuerpo contra el suelo.**  
**-¡Taichou, casi me mata del susto!- Matsumoto se reincorporo y apunto hacia su capitán con la cara roja de ira y vergüenza.**  
**-No me interesa, te dije que terminaras tu trabajo, no que te echaras a haraganear- regaño el pequeño capitán con una vena pronunciada en su frente por la actitud aniñada de su teniente.**  
**-¡Termine mi trabajo hace 5 minutos y solo me tire porque estaba cansada!- el capitán se acercó al escritorio para examinar el trabajo de su teniente, luego de unos minutos revisando dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y se sentó en el sofá al frente de Rangiku -¿Todo bien Taichou?-**  
**-La verdad es que no, todo el día estuve dando vueltas, en reuniones y bla, bla, bla…- el pequeño capitán se masajeaba las sienes con desesperación y enojo.**  
**-Además de la preocupación por Sakura-chan…-**  
**-Si sobre eso también quería hablar contigo, fui a hablar con Ukitake…-**  
**-¿Por?...-**  
**-Va a establecer un comunicación por medio de una mariposa del infierno, así podremos comunicarnos con Sakura para saber si está bien o si necesita cualquier tipo de ayuda- al terminar de decir esto se acostó en el sofá mirando el techo detenidamente –Es mejor eso, me saca un gran peso de encima-**  
**-¡Es una gran idea Taichou!- Matsumoto abrazo a su capitán por la emoción apretando el rostro del chico en sus enormes pechos y asfixiándolo por completo hasta dejarlo rojo, cundo se dio cuenta lo soltó haciendo que su cuerpo callera bruscamente contra el suelo –Ups… jjejeje…- la rubia saco la lengua de forma inocente, pero el aura obscura de su capitán la alertó obligándola a salir corriendo rápidamente del cuartel.**  
**-¡Matsumotoooo!- el grito enfurecido del capitán de la décima división se escuchó por todos los alrededores del seireitei y Matsumoto decidió no aparecer por el escuadrón durante un tiempo, así que decidió ir a las aguas termales.**

**En el escuadrón décimo tercero la tranquilidad inundaba el ambiente, el capitán Jushiro Ukitake descansaba tranquilamente en el patio trasero, su pelo blanco y largo se mecía con suma delicadeza debido al viento fresco de esa tarde, sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando de esa brisa y su rostro se mantenía sereno y calmo, hasta que el grito potente que provenía del escuadrón decimo hizo que abriera sus ojos color café y diera un pequeño brinco.**

**-Ahhhh… Shiro-chan tiene unas cuerdas vocales muy potentes…- el capitán se levantó lentamente y se dirigió adentro de su despacho encontrándose con la presencia de su amigo y camarada Shunsui Kyoraku, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de dicho despacho -…que gusto verte Shunsui-**  
**-Lo mismo digo Jushiro, ¿quieres acompañarme?- el capitán levanto con suma alegría una botella, cuyo liquido seguramente era sake.**  
**-Claro…- Ukitake se sentó al frente de su camarada y después de que Shunsui vertiera el sake en su vasito (yo: no sé cómo se le dice) lo agarro con delicadeza y comenzó a tomar calmadamente.**  
**-¿Así que vas a hacer un enlace de comunicación con Saku-chan, no?-**  
**-Así es, lo haré lo más rápido posible, pero con la puerta del Senkaimon cerrada será muy difícil enviarlo-**  
**-Tal vez el viejo Yama nos ayude…-**  
**-Preferiría dejar al capitán comandante fuera de esto-**  
**-Si… tal vez tengas razón… ¿entonces?-**  
**-Se darán cuenta si yo abro el Senkaimon para dejar ir a una mariposa y eso sería buscar problemas, tratare de buscar otro método para poder mandarla…- bebió un sorbo más y suspiró por el cansancio.**  
**-Bueno, será mejor que descanses por ahora, yo iré a hablar con Byakuya para contarle lo del enlace…- se levantó del sillón y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta.**  
**-Shunsui…- llamo el peliblanco, deteniendo a su amigo antes de salir -…que no se entere nadie más-**  
**-Jajajaja… ¿por quién me tomas?- levanto el brazo haciendo un gesto de saludo y salió cerrando la puerta.**

**Ukitake largo una pequeña risita, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero no era malo asegurarse por las dudas, bebió un poco más de sake que había en su vaso y después se fue a descansar.**

**(yo: y después de tanto relleno…)**  
**En el puente del viejo Tazuna se presenciaba lo más impresionante visto por los ojos de los shinobis presentes, el desenfrenado poder de la pelirrosa.**

-_**Jajajajaajaajajajajjajajajaj… pobre ilusa**_**- gritaba con suma alegría y jubilo el hollow lleno de odio y oscuridad que habitaba en el interior de Sakura, levanto su zanpakutou y arremetió contra el agua haciendo que una ráfaga negra con toques rosados elevara una enorme ola que impacto contra los arboles de la orilla –**_**jajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajaj…**_**- su risa era macabra y oscura, el pelinegro miraba esa escena con impresión, ¿esa era su compañera de equipo?.**

**-*Esa… no es Sakura…*- Sasuke trataba de levantarse, pero la presión en el aire causado por el poder de la pelirrosa no lo dejaba ni siquiera respirar.  
-*Esto es malo, si no hago algo pronto Sakura nos destruirá a todos*- Kakashi se puso atrás de la pelirrosa y comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos, pero algo impidió que siguiera, la chica agarró del cuello a su sensei y comenzó a estrangularlo –Sa… Sakura… de… deten… te…-  
-**_**Viejo estúpido, ¿crees que puedes pararme con una simple técnica ninja?**_**- pateo a Kakashi tirándolo al agua –**_**Ja… estos shinobis y sus jutsus patéticos**_**-  
-Con que te crees más fuerte, ¿eh?...- Zabuza la apunto con su espada –…quiero ver si puedes contra mí-**

**En unos segundos el cuerpo de la pelirrosa apareció al frente de Zabuza, la mirada amarillenta reflejaba ansias de matar y esa misma mirada alarmo al demonio.**

-_**¿Me tienes miedo?...**_**- no hubo contestación por parte del demonio haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se agrande -**_**…supongo que si…**_**- levanto su zanpakutou y corto el torso de Zabuza hasta el estómago, sorprendiendo a Sasuke y a Haku, que se había incorporado un poco después del tremendo golpe que se había dado contra el suelo, la pelirrosa pateo al demonio y este cayo unos metros al lado de un asustado Sasuke que no podía despegar la vista de su compañera de equipo o lo que quedaba de esa persona simpática y cálida que siempre que lo veía lo saludaba alegremente aunque él nunca le prestaba atención –**_**Jum… te devuelvo lo del otro dia…**_**- la sonrisa de maldad no desaparecía de su rostro, la máscara seguía creciendo y sus ojos amarillentos brillaban por la diversión que estaba teniendo en ese momento.**

**Haku seguía observando el cuerpo de Zabuza inerte en el suelo, se levantó y se acercó para poder verificar si estaba vivo, pero no respiraba y sus ojos no tenían brillo, esa chica había matado de un solo golpe al demonio espadachín, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la ira, todos los recuerdos que tenia de esa persona importante comenzaron a pasar por su mente llenándolo de inmenso dolor y odio por no haberlo protegido, dirigió su vista a la causante de todo eso la cual lo observaba como incitándolo a que la ataque, se sacó la masca para dejar ver su rostro deformado por el dolor y la furia de su ser.**

_**-oohhh… que mirada asesina**_**- comenzó a caminar hacia Haku apuntándolo con la espada -**_**me gusta… pero…**_**- de un movimiento rápido apareció atrás del muchacho, Sasuke se sobresaltó pero no se movió del lugar -**_**…no es suficiente para matarme**_**- dijo con sorna mientras atravesaba la filosa espada en el pecho de Haku, el pelinegro abrió los ojos por la impresión, esa persona tenia tanto odio y obscuridad en su ser que era imposible pensar que ella fuera Sakura, ¿acaso esa era su verdadera personalidad?, ¿acaso nunca fue verdaderamente ella, nunca mostro ser sincera con ni con él ni con Naruto?, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el ver como esa persona tenia tanto odio y dolor en su alma?.**

**-Sakura, ya basta- el pelinegro se puso de pie decidido a pelear con Sakura, estaba dispuesto a regresarla a como ella era antes, se alejó de un salto y observo como ella lo examinaba con burla.  
-**_**No me hagas reír, ¿tú vas a pelear conmigo?**_**-  
-Si es necesario para volverte a la normalidad si…-  
-**_**¿A la normalidad?... tu sí que estas mal, pero si te quieres morir tan pronto con mucho gusto accederé a tu deseo suicida…**_**- se puso en posición, pero al frente del pelinegro aparecieron Naruto, con Zuki en su hombro derecho temblando de miedo, Kakashi y Yoruichi -**_**…cielos me arruinaron la diversión**_**-  
-Oe, ¿Sasuke estas bien?, ¿esa cosa en el cuerpo de Sakura-chan no te hizo nada?- Naruto se giró hacia el pelinegro, este solo lo observo con impresión, al parecer él sabía lo que estaba pasando –jejeje… es una historia muy larga de la cual no me logro acostumbrar todavía… oh claro, ella es Zuki-chan- presento con alegría el rubio señalando al peluche que temblaba de miedo en su hombro.  
-¿Zuki-chan?...- el pelinegro observo el cuerpo de la peluche que estaba tiritando y de un momento a otro salto hacia él y se colgó de su cuello -¡¿Pero qué demonios?!...-  
-Waaaa… ¡Sasuke-kun tengo miedo!- Zuki pataleaba y gritaba pero no soltaba el cuello del pelinegro por más que este le tirara fuerte de su patita.  
-¡Sueltame!...-  
-Noooooooo…-  
-¡Basta Zukic-han es suficiente!- el rubio agarro la otra patita y comenzó a tirar también.  
-¡Me van a romper en dos!-  
-¡Entonces suéltame!-  
-Noooo…  
-¡Zuki-chan suelta al teme!-  
-No me digas teme, usuratonkachi-  
-¡Tu, imbécil que trato de ayudarte y me llamas así!-  
-¡Tu empezaste tarado!-  
-¡Cierren la bocaaa!- Yoruchi se encargó de darle un golpe a ambos jóvenes y también a Zuki -¡Tenemos problemas muchos más grandes al frente nuestro!- se giró a la pelirrosa y la observo con seriedad-Asi que… tu eres la que hizo todo esto…-  
-**_**¿Te sorprende sensei?... si fui yo y te digo que me divertí haciéndolo**_**-  
-Pues eso se acabó, devuélvele el control de su cuerpo a Sakura y desaparece de mi vista antes de que esto pase a mayores- Yoruichi se puso en posición para poder enfrentarse al hollow de su alumna.  
-**_**¿Lastimarias a Sakura?... te recuerdo que todo daño que reciba lo recibe ella también… jajajajajajjajajajaj**_**-  
-Si es necesario para que ella este bien, si…- comenzó a correr hacia la pelirrosa, la cual levanto la espada dispuesta a atacar –Bakudo número 61: Rikujokoro…- los seis destellos rectangulares atraparon al hollow inmovilizándolo al instante -¡Ahora Kisuke!...-**

**De la nada apareció el rubio y se puso al frente de Sakura en un instante.**

**-*Gomen-nasai Sakura-chan* Okiro, Benihime…- su bastón se transformó en una espada con un empuñadura un poco curva al final con una hoja totalmente recta, dando a parecer los modelos de las viejas espadas chinas, levanto su espada y arremetió contra la máscara de hueso en el rostro de la muchacha.**

**En el mundo de la zanpakutou de Sakura.**  
**La pelirrosa se encontraba tirada en los escombros observando el cielo gris, por su mente no pasaba absolutamente nada, estaba en trance.**  
**-¿Vas a quedarte ahí tirada como una basura?- la chiquilla apareció al lado de Sakura mirándola acusadoramente.**  
**-No soy fuerte, no pude vencerme ni a mí misma, así que lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz…- la pelirrosa solo observo a la niña por un breve instante y luego volvió a posar su vista en el cielo.**  
**-¿Así que vas a quedarte así solo porque alguien que es más fuerte te venció?- la pelirrosa no contestaba y ni siquiera la miraba -…sabes… yo te recordaba más tenaz, más decidida… alguien que no se dejaba pisotear tan fácil… ¿Qué paso con esa Sakura?-**  
**-Está cansada y abatida… soy prácticamente un cuerpo sin vida, sin ningún propósito para vivir… así que ya basta-**  
**-Ya veo, así que al final te rendiste… Ja, Riku estará decepcionado…- ese comentario hizo que Sakura se levantara rápidamente -…ohhh, habías olvidado tu promesa… ¿no es asi?-**

**Flashback**

_**En el patio trasero de una enorme casa se encontraba un niña de pelo rosado largo y ojos esmeralda bañados en lágrimas sentada en el pasto sollozando, su expresión era de tristeza, anteriormente había tenido una fuerte pelea con sus amigas y la habían tirado al piso, golpeado y le insultado muy cruelmente solo por ser ella la hija del jefe del clan.  
La puerta trasera se abrió dejando mostrar un niñito de piel un poco morocha, ojos grandes de color verde y vestido simplemente con pantalon de color marrón y una remerita de color verde oscuro, busco un poco hasta encontrar a su hermana sentada llorando, al notar eso corrió rápidamente y se puso al frente de ella con expresión de preocupación.  
-Onee-chan, ¿Qué te pasa?- el pequeño acaricio la cabeza de su hermana levemente.  
-Na… nada es solo que pelee con mis amigas, me dijeron que era débil y que nunca iba a ser como papa o mama-  
-¡Pero si mi onee-chan es la más fuerte y linda chica que pueda haber en todo el mundo!-  
-¿Eh?...- le pelirrosa levanto el rostro, encontrándose con el de su hermano rebosando de alegría y con una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja.  
-Prométeme algo onee-chan…- estiro su mano y agarro la de su hermana -… siempre vas a luchar para ser muy fuerte y demostrarles a todos que tú eres igual de fuerte que papa y mama…-  
-*Riku…* ¡Si, siempre voy a luchar y siempre estaré ahí para protegerte!…-**_**  
End flashback**

**-*Riku…*-**  
**-¿Acaso no vas a cumplir esa promesa?... ¿o fallaras, igual que fallaste en protegerlo?-**

**En el exterior la situación se complicó, la presión de Sakura aumento y comenzó a descontrolarse.**

_**¡Tu… pedaso de estúpido!**_**- el hollow rompió los pilares de luces y trato de golpear a Kisuke, pero este logro esquivarlo a tiempo, la máscara comenzó a armarse otra vez.**

**-*Diablos…*- Urahara observo atentamente la máscara atentamente -*No quiero dañar el cuerpo de Sakura…*-  
-**_**Fallaste, ahora prepárate para...**_** *¡Irte por donde viniste, maldita!*…- la mano de la pelirrosa agarro la máscara aun no completa y comenzó a tirar fuertemente -…**_**¡Suéltame inútil!**_**... *¡Eres molesta, deja mi cuerpo en este instante y vuelve a tu agujero!*… **_**¡Eres tan ilusa, ¿cómo ganaras poder si no me dejas pelear a mí?**_**!...- la máscara comenzó a salir lentamente y el hollow gritaba desesperadamente lanzando maldiciones, los espectadores miraban impresionados la batalla interna de esa muchacha -…**_**¡Idiota!**_**... **_**¡Te odio!**_**...- la máscara se rompió haciendo que el hollow liberara un grito de odio desgarrador, hasta que finalmente, la presión del aire se regularizo y los ojos de Sakura volvieron a la normalidad, los presentes observaron a Sakura caer de rodillas respirando agitadamente, se acercaron a ella a paso veloz -*Riku, cumpliré esa promesa…* peleare…- finalmente perdió el conocimiento, antes de caer y golpearse la cabeza el pelinegro fue más rápido y la garro con firmeza.  
-Valla, valla, valla… ha mejorado, pero no podemos dejar que vuelva a pasar- decía con suma seriedad la morocha mientras observaba a la pelirrosa cómodamente posicionada en los brazos del pelinegro.  
-Sí, no es prudente que vuelva a la aldea si antes entrenar…- término por completar Urahara con suma preocupación.  
-¿Qué?... ¿Sakura no volverá con nosotros a la aldea?- el pelinegro apretó inconscientemente el cuerpo de la pelirrosa contra él.  
-No, ella está en un estado crítico, si la dejamos pasar esa cosa la matara o perderá el control sobre ella misma matándolos a ustedes- contesto Yoruichi.  
-¿Y entonces que va a pasar?, si no vuelve sospecharan…- Kakashi había tomado partido en la plática.  
-Yo hablare con el viejo, Urahara la llevara a un lugar donde podrá reponerse y entrenar- declaro la morocha recibiendo el asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Urahara –finalmente Zuki tomara el lugar de Sakura para que nadie sospeche…-  
-Bien, ya está todo arreglado…- aseguro el sombrerero, tomo a la pelirrosa en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la terminación del puente, al llegar se dio vuelta y le giño el ojo a Yoruichi, esta se sonrojó un poco, finalmente desapareció sin dejar rastro.  
-Espero que Sakura-chan este bien…- el rubio hiperactivo bajo la cabeza un poco triste.  
-Ella está bien…- Yoruichi se acercó al pelinegro, sacó el mismo artefacto que usaba la pelirrosa para borrar memorias y lo puso al frente del chico -...muy bien Sasuke mira…- antes de que pudiera terminar el rubio se puso al frente de ella -¡¿Qué estás haciendo mocoso?!-  
-¡Ni de broma vas a usar eso otra vez en Sasuke, vas a causarle un cáncer en el cerebro!-  
-¡¿Qué?, esto es inofensivo!- la morocha comenzó a pelear con el rubio, después de unos segundos la cabeza de Naruto estaba repleta de chichones -…Bien… Sasuke, ¿crees que podrás guardar el secreto?- el pelinegro la observo serio, pero finalmente asintió.  
-Muy bien chicos, hoy fue un día muy largo así que será mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez por todas- propuso el peliplata.**

**Después de eso enterraron los cuerpos de Haku y Zabuza, hablaron con gato y sus hombres, este había presenciado lo de Sakura por lo que juro que no iba a hacer nada contra el puente debido al miedo que tenía, después de eso le explicaron a Sasuke todo lo de Sakura, evitando el tema de Itachi y finalmente partieron hacia Konoha.**  
**Mientras tanto en la profundidad del bosque de la muerte en Konoha, una figura masculina alta se paseaba por los alrededores, se adentró en una cueva hasta encontrarse con una mujer que estaba cómodamente sentada en el suelo.**

**-¿Cómo van las cosas, Ran-Tao?- pregunto el hombre, Ran-Tao solo lo observo con diversión.**  
**-Ella comenzara a entrenar, con el incentivo que le deje le habrá quedado muy claro…- bebió un poco de sake y sonrió macabramente -...esto será muy divertido y tu deberías irte preparando… Itachi Uchiha…-**

**NOTA:** fiiuuu por fin termine! Como verán, Sakura no participara en los exámenes pero entramos en la etapa decisiva, la pelea contra Ran-Tao! Al termino de vacaciones vengo a terminar esto jajajajajajja  
Aparte comencé a escribir al comienzo de mis vacaciones de invierno pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor que ni los nombres me acordaba, después mi hermoso nuevo amor Heichou Rivaille llego ami vida y me distrajo jajajjaja pero ahora volví y termine esto un día antes de mi cumple  
Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios lindos :D  
Sayo, hasta el próximo capi!


End file.
